Roses
by Selphie Kinneas
Summary: AU...Next time you'll know not to mess with Irvine Kinneas. A cold hearted assasin with playful attitude and handsome smile is sent to school to lay a low profile, where he meets his most difficult adversary, Selphie Tilmitt. Can he resist her? Selvine
1. PRELUDE

Okay everyone, I don't really want to call this important, but it is. You see, my sister (Rinoa Usagi Leonhart) had an idea about making three stories into one. It'll be boring for some, but I mean, no long waits right? Here are the five parts in "Roses"

Prologue 

The Sniper's Rose

The Fugitive's Rose

The SeeD's Rose

Epilogue

Here's The Key,

" "Talking

Different person or place

( )Voice Action or AN

__Flashback

_Italics_ Thoughts

**Bold** Stressed Words

_Underlined Italics_ Passing Time

Disclaimer: No, I don't own SquareSoft or SquareEinx © or any characters. As you can guess.

_Roses _

__

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_Prologue_

__

  The rain poured hard. The little boy with soft brown hair stayed on the street as the rain poured down hard on him. A cold man came by him and grasped his shoulder roughly.

****

**_"They died, awhile back. With um' dead I'm not takin you under my responsibly no more. You're a big enough pain." _**

**_"Where…where will I go?" _**

**_"I dunno. I'm takin you to the orphanage tomorrow."_**

**_"Why can't I stay with you?"_**

**_"Shut up! Now that yer parents are dead there's no reason in hell I'm gonna keep ya."_**

**_"But…I'm scared."_**

**_"You wimp of a boy, I'm takin you now!"_**

**_"Please no! I'll be good, don't send me to the orphanage! PLEASE!"_**

****

**_ He dragged the young child away through the wet streets. The boy pleaded and cried. The gruff man pulled to a corner._**

****

**_"SHUT UP! I've had enough of your whinin! Ever since you were sent to me, you became the worst burden eveh!"_**

**_"I won't be a burden…I WON'T!"_**

****

**_ The boy continued to sob. He was near the age of 5, now alone in the world. The horrid cruel man sent him to the orphanage as he said he would. Frightened, and alone, the boy lived solemnly at the orphanage. He was friendless. No one would see the lonesome lad hiding in the corner. A week after his arrival a sturdy man dressed in high fashion with a cold look across his face came to see him._**

****

**_"Well he is scrawnier than you said Ms. Kramer."_**

**_ The orphanage keeper walked to the stranger's side._**

**_"I know, he's new and I'm sure with a little work…"_**

**_"Thank you Ms. Kramer he'll do just fine."_**

**_"Shall I bring the paperwork sir?"_**

**_"Sure, I'll take him now ma'am."_**

****

**_ After a few contracts were signed, the young boy was sent away with the stranger who became cruel once out of the orphanage. The man was a military officer, scouting for young boys to take and train. The boy who was held tightly in grasp was the one of few who survived a life in the G.A.E.R.O, the Galbadian and Esther Removal Organization. A group of well train military officers who worked on overrunning the governments of Esther and Galbadia. They could have easily done it already but only people in the organization know why they haven't already. _**

****

**_ 12 Years Later_**

****

** _A tall young male teenager around the age of 18 walked alone dressed in a long trench coat and a thin brown hat, which sat upon his skull long of silky golden-brown hair that rested on his back, walked in the dark streets in the shadows of a tall building. Leaned on his shoulder laid a long rifle. _**

****

**_"Hands up!" _**

****

**_ The teen turned his head, 25 Galbadian soldiers faced their sword and shotguns to him. The male turned around slowly. _**

**_"Fellas, no need to be alarmed. Just a kind ole' stranger walkin the streets."_**

**_"Hands up!"_**

****

**_The brown hat was lifted, the eyes were seen. _**

**_"IT'S YOU!" Several soldiers hesitated and took a step back. _**

**_"I tried to warn ya'll," He lifted his rifle. A few yelps of pain. The shooting continued. The soldiers laid on the ground dead. The teen walked past them._**

****

**_ "Next time, you'll know not to mess with Irvine Kinneas."_**__

_  
_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. THE SNIPER'S ROSE

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

The Snipers Rose 

 Dear readers,

     As I said before, this story is constructed of three, actually, five parts. Each part will have its own introduction. This small paragraph for you is the intro for Section One: The Sniper's Rose.

 Selphie is a sweet girl from Trabia who was sent to Balamb after gaining a scholarship. Irvine is a wanted man undercover. What happens to this completely mismatched couple when they meet? Who will discover Irvine and turn over this fortunate tale? From here till the given rose, read on…

**_"You're My Rose……….."_**

**__**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. TSR1:Selphie Tilmitt

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose _

_Chapter One-Selphie Tilmitt_

Along the corridors in Dorm 348, a young lady with curly brown hair and a wide smile named Selphie Tilmitt unpacked her bags. Her roommate Rinoa Caraway sat near by explaining the garden they were in.

"Balamb Garden is really a great place. Everyone is really friendly, but the SeeD classes are really tough. Don't worry, if you used to go to Trabia Garden, you'll be fine." Rinoa smiled sweetly. Selphie stood straight.

"Are they really? I mean…field exams, how hard are they?" Selphie asked with an unsure concern. Rinoa shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry too much. They start out easy like with Gaylas and Bug Bites." She replied. Selphie pulled the remaining items from her suitcase.

"All finished!" Selphie announced. Rinoa smirked then bit her lip.

"(Gasp) Oh Selphie, I just forgot I have a date tonight." Was the reply

"That's okay… er with who?" Selphie replied disappointedly.

"It's only the top SeeD in the whole Garden, Squall Loire!" Rinoa squeaked happily

"**The **Squall Loire, like as in Squall Loire son of the president of Esther!?"

"You bet!"

The two squealed for a moment. After that Rinoa went into her room to change. She came out in a tickle-me-pink halter-top, and a black skirt reaching her knees.

"I promise Selph, when I come back, I'll give you a grand tour of Garden. Hey we'll even check the town." Selphie smiled as she watched Rinoa walk out the door. Rinoa walked down the dorm hall, waiting at the end was Squall Loire a calm and cool person with flawless looks. His hair messily swayed side-to-side. Rinoa approached him. From dorm 348, Selphie watched as the two embraced and kissed. Selphie stretched her arms as she sprawled on the floor.

_It's so boring………………………_

"Front page…"

Irvine sat quietly on a chair in a small uptight room. A man paced back and forth in front of him, the same man who pulled went orphanage-to-orphanage to find children to take in training.

"IT'S THE FRONT PAGE KINNEAS!" The gruff man threw a newspaper headline at Irvine. Irvine, who looked guilty a few minutes back, smiled slyly.

"Boss, so what? It just shows how scared Galbadia and Esther are."

**Kinneas Strikes Again **

** Irvine Kinneas, a mercenary for G-AERO, are which hideout whereabouts' still unknown, snuck into the Ammunition warehouse last night. The proof of this is by the 25 Galbadian found dead. A single bullet of Kinneas's signature ammo killed each soldier.**

**Kinneas must be stopped at all cost!**

"Well?" The boss asked. Irvine shrugged coolly, and then broke into a shameful face.

"I was out of ammo, I had to restock…"

"KINNEAS!"

"What?!"

The boss sighed as he laid his hand on his forehead.

"Kinneas, I… (Moan) look! Everyone is after you. If this keeps up, they'll find our base in no time."

"I'll behave! Sorry dude!"

"Kinneas, no time for jokes."

"I'm serious boss! I'll be good."

Irvine clasped his hands together and bowed his head on them.

"I promise." The boss threw himself into his chair.

"Hand it over Kinneas."

"Wha? What did I do?"

"You act like a child Kinneas! And your gun is your toy."

"What, what are you sayin?"

"I think taking a break would be good for the both of us."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SENDIN ME UNDERCOVER!?"

The boss held out his arm waiting for Irvine to give up his rifle. Irvine stubbornly refused for a moment. Soon he busted and threw a silver plated rifle called the Exeter. Irvine crossed his arms and looked more childish.

"Okay, Kinneas. I have made your files. You're going to school." Irvine looked awkwardly at the boss for a moment.   
"I'm 18 boss!"

"Ah, Shut up and listen. Galbadia Garden is too risky. Trabia is too obvious, so I'm sending you to the SeeD school of Balamb Garden."

"NO WAY!" Irvine shouted and stood before the boss. He breathed heavily. He inhaled deeply and sat down again, "Plus, I bet someone is bound to be ready to hunt me there too."

The boss pulled a pocket knife from his patched pocket, "But they ain't gonna find 'Kinneas', ya see." The boss advanced towards Irvine. With a quick slide the dagger cut through Irvine's soft hair. Irvine clutched his back, where his hair used to lay.

"WHAT THE HELL!? THAT'S MY HAIR DUDE!" The boss snatched the dark colored hat from Irvine's head.

"Shut yer cracker. I ain't through with your look." He went into his desk drawers and produced a pair of hazel contacts, "Kinneas, I've got everythin to keep ya outta trouble. But! If you even **think **about messin round' I swear I'll pull ya out and make ya wish yeh never were born! In Balamb Garden, you will be called 'Irvine Davinsen.'"

Irvine sneered.

Selphie peered one eye open. The morning sunshine poured in. She yawned as she walked out of her dormitory. Rinoa sat in the next room in her uniform with a textbook, ready to go.

"Morning Selphie, I came pretty late. Sorry. If you want we can go on that tour now, or we can go have breakfast." Rinoa brushed her soft black bangs form her eyes, "What do you say?"

"That's a great idea, lemme go change and get my stuff." Selphie rushed back into her room and slipped her uniform on. She placed her new boots on her feet and combed her hair messily. She scanned her room for items she needed for class. Rinoa walked in obviously realizing her frustration.

"Uh, where's your schedule?" She asked. Selphie's eyes widened as she pulled a small slip of paper out of her drawers and skimmed for her first class.

"The study of Guardian Force." She announced as she scouted for the matching textbook. "Let's go." Selphie smiled as the two left the dorm. 

The train came to a stop with a large screech. Irvine grabbed with suitcase and dragged it out into the streets of Balamb. A hat concealed his new colored eyes, and the collar of his long trench coat covered his new haircut. Trying hard not to look suspicious Irvine pulled off his hat and started his temporary life as Irvine Davinsen.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. TSR2:Irvine Davinsen

__

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses _

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Two-Irvine Davinsen_

Rinoa lead Selphie away from the elevator through the 2nd floor hallway.

"Xu is the Headmaster's sectary. Another helper is Instructor Quistis Trepe. She's the teacher for Training Skills of Fight. She's also one of my really good friends." The two passed the third door on the left.

"Okay, here's the study of G.F." Rinoa shoved Selphie into the room.

"You mean Guardian Force?"

"Yes! Yes! You know the basics, great." Rinoa spoke rapidly, "Don't-worry-the-instructor-is-okay-the-students- aren't-wonderful-but-don't-worry-I-know-someone-in-this-class-no-one-will-bother-you-if-you-know-him. DO-good-I'll-see-you-after-class-in-the-library-bye!" Rinoa held her books with one hand and used her fingers and showed a peace sign with the other.

Selphie watched Rinoa smile as the electronic doors slowly closed. She walked through the room. A few students sat at their desk with a computer opened. Others walked around the class gossiping. Selphie scanned the room for an empty seat. In the third row, a student worked on his computer quickly with his eyes glued to the computer monitor. Selphie spotted a free seat beside him. She slowly advanced towards him. As she drew closer she made out the teen. He had sleek brown hair swiftly swaying in the air produced by the students rushing about the room. His eyes, which were still occupied on the computer monitor, were a shade of a hurricane's sky. From across his nose, there was a long thin scar. He looked oddly familiar; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Uh…hi." She smiled, trying hard to make conversation without sounding too desperate. The person turned his head and grimaced.

"Hi there."

"Uh, is there anyone who sits by you?" Selphie asked rather slowly. He shook his head.

"Nah, help yourself."

Selphie smirked as she seated herself in the chair and switched her computer on. At the corner of her eye, she could see what her neighbor was working on so intensively. There were pictures of dead soldiers who were killed by guns open on the screen. With a few taps, the picture dissolved into a detailed skeleton of a bullet. Maps popped up with small indications of locations. Soon a large picture of a man with blue eyes and silky tan hair appeared on the screen. His hair streamed down his back held with a loosely tied ribbon. A world map opened and beeped once, small print appeared around the Galbadian area. "'**IRVINE KINNEAS**' **last seen here.**" He smiled grimly. Selphie now pretty confused snapped to grab the person's attention.

"Wha? Oh yeah?" He asked trying to fit his scrambled mind together.

"Um, what's your name?" She replied asking the first question the popped into her head.

"Heh, sorry. My name's Squall, Squall Loire."

Selphie froze in place.

"Squa…Squa…!" Squall scratched the back of his head with his cheeks turning to a light pink.

"Please, I'm notin special." Selphie shook her head vigorously.

"Sorry. I just think the work of Esther…just so amazing!"

"I'm not apart of the government."

"Uh…I know."

"(Laughs) Okay, you have an name?"

"Huh!? Oh of course! Selphie, Selphie Tilmitt."

"………?"

"What?"

"Is your roommate Rinoa Caraway by any chance?"

"Yeah! I just remembered; you're her boyfriend right?"

"The one and only."

The classroom doors opened. A lady with long straight motionless brown hair and in a faculty uniform walked in holding her books. "Settle down class!"

The students rushed to their desks. Everyone pulled his or her book out.

"Turn to page 341. We will be studying Jumbo Cactuars today." The instructor sat at her desk. She flipped through her book. She lifted her eyes and saw Squall still attacking his computer keyboard as quickly as he could. "Mr. Loire."

Squall ignored the call and continued researching.

"MR. LOIRE!" Squall quickly closed his programs and saved his documents.

"Thank you. Now I was wondering if you will be joining class today, or is this all too easy for you?"

"Uh…NO! No Instructor Linra I was just waiting for class to begin."

"Well it has begun!"

Squall shifted his weight in his chair and stubbornly started typing notes. Selphie did the same.

"Class, we will start by studying the life of a normal cactaur. Young cactaurs grow to be under a foot tall and can have over 5,000 needles on their body. They can only throw 1,000 needles at a time, unlike the Jumbo Cactaur, which can throw over 9,999 at once…Any questions so far?"

_ An Hour Later_  


"And so, Jumbo Cactuars need strong attacks, or else it will runaway leaving your work useless." Instructor Linra passed everyone's desk making sure everyone took down notes. The bell rang and everyone began to pack his or her books and notes. "This discussion will continue next class, for homework, 530 word essay on the life of the Jumbo cactaur. Be sure to include how it can be used as a Guardian Force. Class dismissed."

Selphie followed Squall out the door.

"I'll see ya later." She waved. Squall lifted his arm and replied with a friendly wave.

Irvine sat in the Headmaster's office.

The plump man walked in with two ladies following.

"Hello Mr. Davinsen." Headmaster Cid greeted. Irvine clicked his tongue.

"It's Irvine."

"Well then, _Irvine_, I'd like to introduce you to my sectary Xu." The first lady from the headmaster's line walked up and bowed her head. She was a short brunet who didn't look much older than Irvine. "And, my good helper and Instructor, Quistis Trepe."

The second lady walked up, her golden hair was tightly wrapped in a large bun. She stood neatly in a SeeD uniform. "Hello Mr. Davinsen. I'm your Instructor for Training Skills of Fight."

"It's Irvine."

"Today I'll be showing you around Balamb, then you'll be assigned to a dorm mate who'll help you with the rest. Won't you please pick up your luggage and we'll see your new dorm."

Irvine snatched his suitcase and followed Quistis.

The two went down the elevator to the first floor. Quistis started to explain everything they passed.

"This blue aisle is the library, I don't think it'll be necessary for me to explain that. Next, this is the Training Center. It is open 24-hours a day. There is a small selection of monsters to fight. But, once your ready you're allowed to practice outside Garden."

"Goody." Irvine mumbled sarcastically.

Soon they made it to the gray aisle, the dormitory hall. Quistis walked over to dorm 259, "You'll be sharing this dorm with Zell Dintch." Irvine looked around the dorm. There was a small table in the middle, two doors in the back, and the rest was just a cramped mess.

"I don't know which room is yours…oh well. Come now we have lots to cover Mr. Davinsen."

"IT'S IRVINE!"

Selphie tapped her pen against the table a let out a frustrated groan.

She flipped through the pages of _Kashkaban Kreactures. _

"Cactaurs…cactaurs, where are the cactaurs?" A girl walked over to her. Her hair was collected into one pigtail.

"You're going about it all wrong." Selphie lifted her eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope, but I do think I could help you." The girl threw a book on the table. Selphie leaned over to read the title.

"Unidentified Islands?"

"Yup, everyone knows Cactaurs only live on Cactaur _Island_!"

"Erm…"

"Maybe except idiots…like you."

"WHAT!?"

The librarian rushed over to them. "Keep it down! This is a library! That includes you Amy!" She hissed.

"Sorry ma'am. I think I can help." The three turned around. A person in a garden uniform and stiff blonde hair rushed over. "Gee Amy, calm down." The girl, whose name was Amy, apologized to the librarian.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, please keep me on the Library Committee!" She pleaded innocently.

Selphie snorted as she moved on to another table. She hummed as she continued to search for information on the life of a Cactaur.

"Now I know he's in the library."

Quistis tiredly showed Irvine down the blue hall. They had checked the whole school to find Zell, his new roommate. Quistis walked into the library.

"Zell!" She called. A blonde boy in a garden uniform turned around. Down the side of his face was a black spiky tattoo.

"Hey there Qui… Instructor Trepe." Zell walked up to them. "Instructor, is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Quistis pushed Irvine forward, "This is your new roommate. Irvine Davinsen."

"Hi." Irvine spat. He continued through the room ignoring Quistis and Zell.

Irvine observed each table aiming to find an empty seat. None. He went passed sets of shelves. An empty table sat alone in the corner. Irvine threw himself into the chair and sighed.

"Um, excuse me, that's my seat." Irvine raised his head. A spunky brunet with a book in her hand stood there.

"Sorry." Irvine slowly scrambled to his feet.

"No problem. You can sit here if you want." Irvine smiled.

"Thanks." The girl opened her book and started scribbling notes on a clean sheet of paper. She closed the book and stacked it on the table along with a few other books. She packed her papers together, and soon noticed Irvine still sitting there.

"What's your name?"

"Irvine Ki…"

"Irvine Kee?" The girl asked, rather puzzled.

"Irvine Davinsen."

"I'm Selphie Ti…Tilmitt." Said Selphie out of humor. The two laughed a little.

"Nice to meet ya." Irvine winked. He looked at the scattered books that covered the table. He picked them up and read their titles aloud, "Kashkabald Kreactures? 10,000 Needles, The book of monsters, and Green Minions: From Marlboros to Wendigos? Are you trying to find out something about something like a Cactaur or something?" Selphie shook her head quickly.

"YES! I have to write an essay about the life of a Cactaur." Irvine stood up.

"What class makes you do that?"

"Study of Guardian Forces."

"Uh huh." He slipped out his schedule, "I have that day after tomorrow." Selphie looked at him awkwardly. _Doesn't he know his schedule yet?_

"Are you new here?" Selphie asked. Irvine placed his schedule into his pocket.

"Yeah, just got here today." Irvine replied. Selphie spread a smile across her face.

"Really? Today is my first day…kinda, well my second day actually. I came here yesterday."

"Oh? Then I don't suppose you could help me around."

"No, I could help."

"How much about Balamb do you know?"  
"My roommate showed me everywhere. I know everything I need to know. I could help ya out."

"Really?" Irvine lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, want to start now?"

"Sure, why not."

Selphie stood up and grabbed her notes. She went passed Zell and Quistis, who were arguing at the moment.

"When did I agree to get a roommate?!"

"Never."

"Then why do I have one?

"Cause you don't have one."

"&#$%&!"

"ZELL! That's detention for a week."

"What?!"

"Add another week."

"No!!!!!!!!!!!"

Selphie walked out of the library.

"So…what do you need to er, know?"

"All I know is this is the library and that's the training center." Irvine answered

"That's a start." Selphie said with her mind dozing off some other place.

"Want to try?" He asked.

"Try what?"

"To fight a monster in the TC."

"The TC?"

"The Training Center."

"Uh, sure why not."

The two walked down the green aisle into the jungle. Selphie took out her nunchuk, the Morning Star. Irvine, and Selphie, advanced quietly through green forest. A grat crawled out of the bushes.

"Ooo! I can do this!" Selphie smiled. She swung her nunchuk over its antennas. She quickly dodged its counter and threw blizzard magic at its back finishing it off. Irvine laughed.

"Not too shabby." He chuckled. Selphie pouted.

"Well?! Let's see you do one then. C'mon!" She shouted.

Irvine, still unequipped, walked calmly passed the small lake. Selphie stubbornly followed. She looked around quickly; Irvine was gone.

"Irvine!" No reply.

She took a step back. Her foot stepped over a rock; with a small thump Selphie fell to the floor. She breathed deeply as she stood on her feet again. She heard a vicious roar.

"W-who's there?!" She panicked. "Irvine! If that's you! It's not funny!"

Her eyes widened as the roaring grew closer. Selphie turned around slowly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. TSR3:Opposites Attract

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Three-Opposites Attract _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Irvine turned his head. "Selphie?" He scratched the back of his head. _Aw damn, lost my guide. _He started back to the entrance of the TC. As his feet moved across the ground, he noticed a large dip or crater. He observed the huge footmarks.

"Something big, **real** big." He sighed coolly.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Irvine quickly turned his head to the direction of the scream.

"IRVINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girlish scream echoed. Irvine slid his arm toward his back and pulled out a thin wooden rifle. _Something tells me, that the **bigee **found my tour guide. _Irvine rushed back to the entrance. Suddenly, a large orange figure knocked him back a few feet_._

"What the hell?" Irvine watched the figure; it was a tail, a very large one at that. Selphie screamed again. "Err, FIGHT BACK SELPHIE!" Irvine called.

"I-I can't!" Was the reply. Irvine aimed his gun; he had no other choice. He pressed his finger against the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Selphie opened her eyes. The T-Rexaur's eyes started to close, as it's enormous body fell to the ground, behind it was Irvine with a rifle in his right hand. Selphie looked back at the dead dinosaur. Five bullets were dented it its head.

_Oh my hyne, he only used 5 bullets to kill that huge animal, FIVE!_

Irvine walked towards Selphie. _Man, took me five freakin bullets stupid animal wouldn't fall! _He thought as he advanced closer

"You okay?" He asked as he lent a hand. Selphie sat speechless. "Hey, Selphie! Are you alright?" He repeated more loudly. Selphie blinked for a moment.

"I…think." She stuttered as she took Irvine's hand. "Maybe, we could continue after dinner. My next class starts soon."

Irvine nodded, "Uh, sure." Selphie shook her head.

"I'll see you later. Bye." She hesitated for a moment than walked away in a steady pace.

Irvine watched her leave. _Was, did I, I what?………did I just enjoy myself?_

Selphie walked to the elevator remembering what happened just a few minutes ago.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The teeth grew closer to Selphie, she shivered. She wanted to scream. Did she lose her voice?

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Selphie shut her eyes, _did I die?_ She opened them; the T-Rexaur fell to the ground after five shoots. Irvine held his rifle against his shoulder as he advanced towards her. _Oh my hyne, he only used 5 bullets to kill that huge animal, FIVE!_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Irvine walked back to his dormitory. There wasn't anything different inside other than the fact the blonde boy sat on the table scribbling an essay together.

"Hi." Irvine mumbled as he pulled up a chair.

"Oh hey," Zell answered. He pushed his essay aside. "Uh, I got class right about now but you can start to unpack your stuff and I'll show you round' after lunch." Irvine bobbed his head.

"Cool." He yawned as he gathered his belongings and went inside one of the rooms in the back.

"Erm, dude, that's my room." Zell called. Irvine groaned as he exited Zell's room and headed to the other.

Selphie leaned against the wall in the 2nd floor hallway. The elevator doors opened with a small beep. Three students walked out, one of them was Rinoa.

"Hey Selphie, where were you. You weren't in the library when I got there." She said disappointingly.

"Sorry Rin, I was done with my work so I just left." Selphie replied.

"It's alright. Okay, what class do you have next?" Rinoa asked. Selphie looked at her schedule closely.

"Training Skills Of Fight."

"Really? I know a lot of people who have that class next."

"Great."

Irvine placed his last item away in a drawer.

He laid down on the small uncomfortable bed. It wasn't as if he was not used to it anyways. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted into he land of slumber.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"There. Is that all the contracts Mrs. Kramer?"

"Yes, I do believe so. Irvine Kinneas is now in your hands sir."

"Great." The man walked out of the room and dragged Irvine along with him.

_Days Later_

There was a child screaming, more of a yelp of pain than a shout of fear.

"Please! No…more?" He cried softly.

"Shut up! Now get the working." Some man yelled.

"I…can't." Was the reply. The next moment was unbearable to watch. The man advanced toward the weak and helpless child, he pulled out a paddle. The child now was shivering.

"No, I'm sorry! I'll do it!"

"Too late."

"WHAM!" A few tears fell to the ground.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Irvine's sprung out of bed. Cold sweat trickled down his bare neck. He panted slowly.

"It's over…I'm not a child anymore!" He threw himself onto the floor with a loud thump. _No, not me…I mean why am I looking back from then? Aren't I happy now? Sure I'm a wanted murderer, but hell, if you have a life, enjoy it right?_

_A half a class later_

Selphie sat at her desk as she listened to her instructor, Quistis Trepe. Across form her was a guy named Seifer. He seemed like a dangerous fellow, just for the fact he said he gave Squall the scar that is placed in the middle of his face. Then again, Squall gifted Seifer the same way.

"If use an Auto ability, which I very much prefer, your magics will be placed in a way that will come only to your favor. Alters are very simple if it doesn't come to your exact need. Any questions?" Quistis lectured. Seifer raised his hand. "Yes Seifer?" Quistis replied rather aggravated.

"What are you talking about?" He said sarcastically, he was obviously used to saying this line.

"If you listen I'm _sure _you'll ace this class." Quistis answered as she continued to teach using large charts.

"Who needs to ace if I'm dating the teacher?" Selphie overheard Seifer mumbling to himself.

Selphie giggled slightly. She closed her eyes as she kept her mind in the TC with Irvine. His rifle laid on his shoulder completely relaxed.

_"Are you okay?"_ Selphie placed her pen on her paper as she drew a small thin gun. _A sniper…_ The bell echoed through the classroom.

"Class dismissed!"

Selphie gathered her belongings as she exited the room. She rushed through halls with her books tucked tightly to her chest. Her eyes wandered, as she looked straight at her feet.

"Look out!"

With a small crash Selphie felt herself tumble to the floor. Her books scattered feet away form her.

"Ow." She moaned as she rubbed her rump.

"Watch where you're…" A familiar male's voice rung through her ears. "Oh sorry." He added quickly. Selphie peered an eye upwards. Irvine stood there as he lent a hand. Selphie took it gratefully.

"Sorry about that." She said quickly. Irvine raised an eyebrow as he continued down the hall. Selphie blushed a bright red as she watched Irvine disappear into the crowd. _I have no chance with a guy like that… _

__

Irvine made his way as he squeezed between the small gaps in the crowds.

"Zell!" He called as he spotted the out-going blonde with a pig-tailed girl under his arm.

"Oh, hey Irv!" He replied as he waved.

"Irvine." Kinneas corrected.

"Yeah, okay Irv this is my girlfriend Amy." Zell introduced as the pig-tailed blonde stepped up and smiled.

"Irvine." He repeated.

"Yeah whatever, listen I can't show you around today. Sorry."

"(Scoff) Sure whatever."

Irvine kicked the ground, Zell walked away blabbering to his girl like an complete idiot. _Selphie is still going to help…I think. Oh, what if she bails too? _He traveled backwards towards the direction he bumped into Selphie. Obviously, Selphie had left.

Selphie walked with Rinoa into the cafeteria.

"One thing about the cafeteria is that there is _always _a line, get used to it." Rinoa explained. Selphie nodded.

"What's on the menu?" She asked.

"Hot dogs…oops! Zell!" Rinoa quickly ran through the doors without a reason. Selphie shrugged as she bought her food and found an empty table. She started to tap at her food, and then suddenly sighed.

_I hate it here, so what if I have a nice roommate? She's like…always occupied._

"Can I sit here?"

Selphie turned around, Irvine stood there, just as charming and calm as before.

"Of course!" Selphie answered. Selphie ignored her food and smiled sweetly, her cheeks brightened to a reddish color.

"Uh, can you still show me around today?" Irvine asked. Selphie replied immediately,

"Of course, I mean, why not?" Irvine clicked his tongue.

"Thanks, 'preciate it."

"No problem…"

"You 'aright?"

"Uh huh…" Selphie's eyes were as wide as they could open and they weren't staring at Irvine. Irvine, realizing her surprised expression, turned around. His own roommate held his tray with what looked like a mountain of hotdogs.

"Is he really going to eat all those?" Selphie asked quietly.

"I wouldn't want to watch and find out. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure!" Selphie said quickly wanting to escape the cafeteria before the eating machine started.

The two rushed themselves into the open hallway.

"Dang, that guy must have one hell of a stomach." Irvine exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Selphie relied. Daylight poured in from the windows. "It's still only 3:00," Selphie sighed. Irvine walked towards the entrance of the Garden. "Where you going?" Selphie called.

"You said so yourself, it's only afternoon, I need some fresh air!" He shouted back with a smirk. Selphie laughed shortly. "Well? You coming?"

Selphie gasped, "I'm there!" She quickly followed him out the doors. The sun's rays hit the ground glaring over the grass and small bug bites swarming around. The sand on the beaches blew softly in the wind.

"It's so pretty…" Selphie breathed.

"Yeah it kinda is." Irvine admitted.

"Let's check out the beach!" Selphie chirped.

"I rather not…" Irvine began.

"Please? Where would you go?"

"The forest." Irvine replied coolly. Selphie shivered slightly.

"It's pretty dangerous in there."

Irvine winked as he lifted his coat and swung his wooden rifle out.

"They don't scare me." Selphie glanced at him,

"Okay," She sighed as she followed him.

The forest was thick in trees and mossy dead trunks. After a long walk, Irvine and Selphie made it to a clearing in the heart of the forest. The trees boarded a large open circle of fine silts of dirt. The enormous branches hung over with a thick canopy of leaves. Selphie rushed into the middle as the sunlight leaked through.

"What are you doing?" Irvine asked awkwardly.

"There's no weather like this in my home town!" Selphie shouted in singsong.

"Where did you live?"

"Trabia!" Selphie spun around waving her nunchuk wildly.

"Trabia? That cold old continent?"

"You bet!" Selphie answered still dancing alongside the trees. She suddenly stopped, "Where did you live as a child?" Irvine turned his head,

"Not important."

"C'mon tell me." Selphie pleaded. Irvine closed his eyes slowly

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Run you brat!" A tall lady with a shrill voice passed the young boy.

"I'm tired, I've been training all day."

"You won't sleep until it's done!" The lady punched the boy and walked away through the fog and dark. The misty air surrounded the boy.

"But, but! Wait!" He cried. There was no reply. The winds howled as it started a light drizzle.

_30 Minutes later_

The rain poured hard against the youngster. The boy rushed up and down the muddy tracks.

"I-I'm done!" He shivered as he clutched his wet clothes around him. No one was near; all he heard was a loud command.

"No dinner for you slowpoke!" The young boy gasped in disappointment.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"My home…was always dark and hazy."

Selphie leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Did you like it?"

"Would you?!" Irvine snapped.

"Whoa, don't bite my head off…" Selphie paused and glanced at Irvine's angry expression, and looked at the ground with guilt. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me anymore."

_Wasn't going to anyways. You're nosy! People like me, don't share more than they need too._

Irvine sighed as Selphie kneeled on the soft grounding,

"You were about to say something, what?" Selphie looked up.

"Well, if you wanna know…Well I always said, when I was old enough I'd get out of Trabia as soon as possible!"

"And now you're here."

"Erm, yeah. But I could've left years ago. I dunno why I didn't. If you didn't like your home, why didn't you leave sooner?" Irvine turned his head and threw his body on top of a thick branch.

"I didn't have anywhere to go. If I did, I would have left years ago…"

_Shut the hell up Kinneas! Why are you telling a freakin stranger this?_

"Where'd you live?" Selphie asked curiously.

"In the…nowhere."

"I understand, you don't have to tell me." She repeated.

_The Centra…an old town in the Centra. Just until the war it thrived. Poor and weak, even after the G.A.E.R.O took me. I was just a helpless kid thrown around._

"Want to head back?" Irvine gazed at Selphie. Her eyes were closed as she laid comfortably on the ground. Irvine sighed as he sat by her. He heard her breathing softly.

_ I'm happy…? But I never really have done something like this. Selphie. I like being here with you. I've only know you for a few hours, I want to do this again. No, I'm a murder, I can't, and I never can belong._

Selphie peered one eye open.

"Are you tired?" She yawned.

"Sorta." He answered.

"Why don't you lay down?" She said still being half asleep. Irvine unconsciously fell to the ground and fell into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. TSR4:Squall's Disapproval

_Selphie Kinneas _

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Four- Squall's Disapproval _

Irvine opened his eyes. The golden sun sank below the horizon. Selphie was still asleep. He quickly turned to her. "Selphie! Wake up it's night time!" Selphie woke up immediately.

"Oh no! I over slept! We have to get back to garden before they lock the gates!" Selphie scrambled to her feet and started through thicket of trees and mud. Irvine followed.

Rinoa sat in her dorm. Squall paced the space by her, "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know! She just disappeared during lunch." Rinoa snapped.

"When'd you last see her?"

"Just before I went to find Zell."

"And you made sure she wasn't in the cafeteria." Squall interrogated. Rinoa shook her head in agreement.

"I hope she's not hurt."

"Me too," He said.

The dorm's door burst open and Selphie ran in. "Oh my gosh! I lost complete track of time…!" She breathed.

"Selphie! Where were, Squall and I look all over for you." Rinoa exclaimed.

"I…I was in the town checking it out with a friend." Selphie lied.

Squall shrugged. "Gee, you could have at least told us. We thought you were hurt or something."

"I scared you?" Selphie whispered with a tone of guilt.

"Kind of, only cause it was your first real day." Rinoa admitted.

"Rinoa thought a T-Rexaur ate you." Squall spat flatly.

"Only because you said you found a broken nunchuk the training center!" Rinoa argued.

"I also said a junior classman claimed it!"

Selphie giggled. "I'm sorry, I just lost track of time." She really meant it.

"It's okay. The reason I was paranoid was because Squall listed all these horrible things that may have happened." Rinoa pointed out.

Squall snorted, "I'm leaving."

Irvine entered dorm 259. Zell and his hotdog filled body was sprawled over the table, his mouth laid open as he slightly drooled on his homework. Irvine carefully avoided him and entered his room. He threw himself on his bed and attempted to sleep. His stomach growled loudly.

_I missed all my meals today. _

Irvine tossed over as he laid his eyes on his schedule. _Selphie never gave me that tour. _He sighed as he checked his first class. "History." He pretended to yawn. _Damn, my first class is a snooze. _He pulled off his coat and placed his rifle in his closet. He looked at his messily wrinkled bed. _There's no reason to try sleeping right now. _He changed his clothes and took a peek at his dreadful navy uniform.

"Dang, what a way to strip individuality." He sat on his bed and watched the clock that hung crooked on his wall. The long thin hand slowly ticked, 'Tic tock, tic, tock.'

Irvine waited past midnight before his head went into another daze.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wake up Irvine." Young Irvine rubbed his eyes as he spotted his uncle in the corner.

"Get up, today we're going to see sumthing, hurry and make my food." He said greedily. Irvine nodded as he slowly got to his feet and rushed down the hall and cooked his guardian's meal. The fat old man sat comfortably and lazily on a large seat.

"Bring me my food Irvine!" He commanded. Irvine scurried to him with a plate of freshly made Chocobo eggs and Gayla bacon. The man chewed the crisp bacon and grunted, "Well what you looking at? There's plenty o' chores to do. Stop bein so lazy, ya bettah be lucky I even keep ya round'."

Irvine shuffled his feet. "May I eat something?" He pleaded quietly. The man turned his enormous neck.

"Eat!!? YOU PIG! I GIVE YA A NICE OLE' BED AND A ROOF AND YOU NEVER DO ANYTHIN TO HELP AND YOU ASK ME FOR SUNTHIN TO EAT!?"

"Please…?" Irvine whimpered slightly.

"NO! GO DO THE HOUSEWORK!" Irvine slowly made his way to his room. His empty stomach ached with pain.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_The Next Day_

Selphie walked out of the cafeteria holding her history book. She sighed as the hushed garden's students made their way to breakfast. Selphie went to the elevator and entered the 2nd floor hallway. Girls flirted with boys and instructors ignored them. Seifer and his posse of the disciplinary committee passed her quietly, as if.

"Hey you! Rule breaker! You broke a rule ya know!?" A fat dark man called.

"LIE." A lady in blue with a patch over her eye declared.

"Fujin! I saw him…run ya know?" The man replied in defense. Seifer shook his head.

"Shut up Rajin, he seriously didn't do anything." He shouted sounded extremely aggravated.

Selphie watched as the trio argued about if the student broke a rule or not. She held her books tighter as she made way to her next class, History.

_A bell later_

Selphie set her books on her on her desk.

"Can I sit here?"

Selphie's ears perked up.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Can I sit here?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 Selphie turned around, Irvine stood there, just as charming and calm as before. "Of course!" Selphie answered. She ignored her books and smiled sweetly, her cheeks brightened to a reddish color. Selphie smiled as she turned her head to Irvine.

"Sure!" Irvine bowed his head and sat down.

"Thanks." He said. Selphie shuffled her feet. _Say something!_

"I had fun yesterday…" Selphie started. Irvine turned his head.

"I did too." He replied, "Want to do it again?" Selphie blushed deeply.

"I, uh… I'd lo, what are doing?" Selphie stammered. Irvine chuckled slightly.

"Want to really go see the town? I was thinking we could head into Balamb somewhere in the weekend."

"I'd love to go!" Selphie chirped.

"Settle down class." A deep voice called through the room. The instructor, Instructor Elijah, walked to his desk, "Today we'll be talking about the Great Hyne. Now does anyone know anything about the Great Hyne?"

Selphie stared at Irvine who didn't look interested into class, but he still was concentrated on something. She quietly nudged him. Irvine faced Selphie and gave her a 'What's wrong?' face. Selphie smiled and pointed to Instructor Elijah. Irvine understood and listened to the endless lecture of the Great Hyne, the creator of Mankind.

The bell rang an hour and a half later. Selphie left the classroom alongside with Irvine. "I'll see you at lunch Selphie." He waved. Selphie grimaced as she waved back.

Rinoa sat in the library as she searched through her book. Selphie pulled up a chair and joined her.

"Hey." She greeted. Rinoa looked up from her book.

"Oh hey," Rinoa shoved her books aside. Selphie pulled out her notes on the Great Hyne and read through quickly. _No homework! Maybe I should start on my Cactaur report. _Selphie slowly reached for her previous notes.

She began rustling through the many sheets of paper. Selphie sighed as she left the table and went over to an empty computer. She placed her hands on the keyboard, and her fingers on the keys.

_Cactaurs…by Selphie Tilmitt. _Selphie thought to herself as she typed.

"Cactaurs are born unusually tiny. They grow quickly developing long thin needles in large amount each time. A normal Cactaur can grow over 5,000 needles a month. They cannot attack with more than a 1,000 a time…" Selphie muttered to herself.

_Soon the bell rings_

__Selphie stuffed her finished report in her schoolbag and rushed away after waving to Rinoa. She made her way to the elevator, and not surprisingly, there was an enormous crowd pushing and shoving to enter. Selphie groaned as she waited impatiently.

A few minutes later, she was in the elevator lifting up to the second floor. Once the elevator came to a stop, Selphie rushed down the hall to the classroom for "Monsters & Magics."

Irvine tipped his books onto his bed.

"Hey dude," Zell called as he walked in.

"Oh hi Hotdog man." Irvine chuckled back.

"Wha?" Zell turned his head to Irvine, who was laughing hysterically. "What does that mean?" He asked crossly.

"C'mon, don't tell me you didn't realize the mountain you ate for lunch yesterday." Irvine replied trying hard to pause his laughter.

"Course I realized! I eat that, cause…I share!" Zell stammered. Irvine burst into laughter again.

"Sure, with your stomach." Irvine disappeared into his room. Zell shouted as he angrily threw a shoe that had just been released from his foot and gave off an odd odor.

Irvine contained his chuckles and sat on his bed. His eyes slipped onto the clock hanging over his bed. _Don't I have class right about now? _He scratched his head slightly and read his next class. _Training Skills of Fight? There's a class I'll like._ Irvine placed his rifle by his waist and strapped it on tightly. He picked up a silly text book titled, "Junctions, Triggers; and to use it."

_ At Lunch_

Selphie and Rinoa sat down at a table as they started to eat their lunches.

"Guess what?" Rinoa peeped excitedly. Selphie glanced up,

"What?" She asked interestedly.

"There is this new guy in our class, and dang is he strong!"

"Strong?"

"Yeah, I was in Training Skills of Fight and we had a field practice."

"Uh huh."

"Well, this guy killed three bug bites, two gaylas, and a glacial eye with one shot!" Rinoa smiled sarcastically, "He just might take Squall's place on top SeeD!" Selphie laughed along with Rinoa.

As the two laughed, Irvine walked over to them holding his tray.

"This a free seat?" He asked. Selphie smirked as she caught Irvine's eye. She turned to Rinoa.

"That's him." Rinoa uttered under her breathe. Selphie shrugged as she looked back at Irvine.

"Sure." She answered. Irvine pulled the chair and sat down. Rinoa's eyes widened.

"You're in my last class weren't you?" She asked nervously. Irvine nodded.

"I think." He shrugged. Selphie sighed as she scooted closer to Irvine's seat.

"Rinoa, this is Irvine Davinsen." Selphie introduced. Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

Another tray landed on the table. "Sorry I'm late." Squall gestured. Rinoa turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Oh hey Squall." Rinoa sipped some of her drink, "this is Irvine Davinsen, he's new here." Squall turned his face towards Irvine.

"Hi Irvine, welcome to Balamb…" Squall's eyes darted at Irvine's.

"Do I got something in my eye?" Irvine asked as he brushed his fingers around it. Squall shook his head.

"No, no. It's nothing." Squall began to eat. The table stayed quiet.

Irvine finished his last bite and stood up.

"I'm going now. I'll see ya'll later. Bye." Irvine waved quickly and vanished into the large crowds. As soon as he was gone, Rinoa threw a dirty look at Squall.

"What was that?!" She demanded crossly.

"What?" Squall asked bewildered.

"Why were you acting so cold all the sudden?" Rinoa pointed out. Squall shrugged.

"I dunno, there's something about him." Squall sighed heavily, _his eyes were real weird. And he is just so…nah don't say it. _"I don't trust him." Squall spat. Selphie jerked for a moment, "But you just said like 9 words to him." She pointed.

"I know, but there's something about him."

Rinoa laid her head on her palms. "I know where this is going." She sighed. Selphie squinted her eyes curiously.

"Where?" She asked. Rinoa pushed a few bangs out of her eyes.

"Squall sees too many coincidences." Rinoa nudged Squall, "Your predictions are always wrong Squall." Selphie crossed her arms.

"Who, and what?" She asked loudly. Rinoa closed her eyes. Squall wet his lips to answer.

"Too many coincidences to be Irvine Kinneas."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. TSR5:A Kiss In The Water

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Five- A Kiss In The Water_    

"Irvine Kinneas?" Selphie squeaked. Rinoa nodded.

"Squall always thinks like this!"

"This time I'm serious!" Squall argued. Selphie sighed,

"Well, if it was Irvine Kinneas, wouldn't you think we would be smart enough to change his **whole **name?" Squall bit his lip,

"Listen, it's none of ya'll business what I think." Squall scolded.

"Stop being like that! Irvine happens to be a lot like Kinneas, but it doesn't mean he is." Rinoa exclaimed. Squall lifted his tray.

"Sure, I'll be kind. But my thoughts are my thoughts. Kinneas is a dangerous person!" Squall stormed out of the room. Rinoa slapped her forehead.

"Look Selphie, Squall once thought my study partner was Irvine Kinneas."

  
 

 Irvine, who was halfway down the hall, leaned his body against the wall. _Man, I knew boss's ideas were stupid. Who isn't hunting **The Irvine Kinneas**? _Irvine placed his hand on his forehead as he brushed his hand down his face. _At least most everyone doesn't suspect anything._

"Irvine!"

The sniper turned his head towards the voice. Squall was walking down the hall. Irvine stood straight as he started to slowly walk away.

"DAVINSEN!"

 Irvine turned around aggravated.

"Yeah?" He yawned. Squall caught up to Irvine.

"Look, my comrades, and I are meeting at my dorm tonight, for a little game." Squall explained.

"A game?" Irvine repeated in question.

"Yup, ever played Triple Traid?" Squall pulled a small deck of cards with assorted monsters on the front and a brown intricate design on the back. Squall flipped the deck and returned to his pocket. "Just a few guys gambling some gil, if you're interested my dorm is 107. By the way, your roommate, Zell, he knows where it is. He'll be coming too." Squall clicked his tongue mischievously as he turned down the hallway. 

 Irvine scratched his head. _Wasn't he like cold as ice a few minutes back? _

__

Selphie tapped the remainder of her lunch silently. Rinoa stared.

"How do you know Irvine?" She asked bluntly. Selphie shrugged.

"Met him in the library, went on a walk…fell asleep in the forest." Selphie murmured. Rinoa squinted at her, then busted into laughter. Selphie wrinkled her nose, "What's so funny!?" Rinoa clasped her hands over her mouth to restrain her giggles.

"I'm sorry (laughs) it just looks like someone has a boyfriend…"

"I met him yesterday!" Selphie clamored.

"I know… listen, did he ask you to do anything else with him?" Rinoa interrogated as soon as she stopped her laughter.

"Yeah…he asked me if I wanted to check out the town with him on the weekend." Selphie answered quietly.

"I KNEW IT! Two days and you already got a boyfriend!" Rinoa clapped her hands and chuckled again.

"He's not my………" Selphie just considered it. _Maybe he really does like me. He did ask me out. _

_  
Later that day_

__

 Irvine followed Zell through the long slender dormitory hall.

"How many guys are there?" Irvine asked. Zell hummed in thought for a moment.

"Usually it's only Squall, Seifer, and me. Sometimes someone invites an extra someone. Once, Seifer brought his girlfriend, that Instructor Quistis and she whooped us all." Irvine pondered for a moment; _who's is dating an instructor? _

_"_Instructor Trepe?"

"Yeah, the one who teaches Training Skills of Fight." The two reached the dorms, which started to be numbered 110, 109, 108, 107. Zell stopped in front of the door and turned the knob. Inside was a normal double dorm. There was a crowed room with a large wobbly table in the middle and two doors in the back. In one corner of the room, there was a large black box with a silver lion on the top leaning against the door. On the same wall, there was a large professional portrait hanging. It showed Rinoa and Squall hugging each other. Rinoa was wearing a long silky white dress with thin spaghetti straps and pearl jewelry. Around her neck she wore a silver chain with two rings on it. Squall cheek was laid against hers. He was wearing a fancy SeeD uniform. In the lower right corner, there was a close up on their faces. Rinoa smiled dearly and her eyes glittered. Squall grimed and lowered his eyebrows. The tips if their knuckles could be seen. On Seifer's side of the room there was a gunblade placed on a shelf. There was a small photo of Quistis with her hair down laughing tacked near the shelf. On the table there was a large papyrus mat with elegant letters spelling "**Triple Triad" **

Zell pulled out a chair and laid out his deck in front of him. One of the doors opened. A blonde with a sharp nose wearing long black pants and a white T-shirt walked in.

"Chicken wuss, what makes you think you're welcome to barge in like that?" He snapped quickly.

"Shut up Seifer." Zell remarked back. Squall entered the room from the other door.

"You two at each other's neck, save it for the game."  Squall sat down as he pulled out his own cards, "Hey Davinsen, you have any cards?" Irvine shuffled his feet, _yes, no not really. Just lie for the hell of it. _

_"_Course' just I never bring my cards with me." Irvine said causally. Zell shook his head as he passed ten cards to him.

"Pay me back later." He mumbled. Irvine nodded as he quickly looked through the pictures of monsters and numbers. Seifer flipped five cards over.

"Okay Chicken wuss. 50 gil and the strongest card." Seifer slapped down five bills on the table.

"Shoo, forget that. I'm gonna wipe the board with ya. 100 gil!" Zell threw down a bill and smiled, "Fraid' ya gonna lose???" Seifer laughed as he placed his first card down. It was a picture of Quistis, she had strong numbers, except one and an "A".

"Quistis babe helps me out." Seifer chuckled. Zell sneered as he placed a Trauma on her side. Quistis flipped.

"Oh, sorry." Zell replied coldly. Seifer pulled out another card, a blue dragon card. No flips. "What was that?" Zell asked in awe. Zell quickly placed another to flip his dragon. Seifer laughed as he laid his next card. It was a simple geezard.

"PLUS, COMBO, COMBO, COMBO!" Seifer shouted. Zell look at his last card as he hopelessly placed a mesmerize down. "Cough up the Trauma," Seifer ordered as he snatched the 100 gil. Squall stared at Irvine who ruffled through his cards as quickly as he could.

"Davinsen?" Squall called.

"Irvine." He corrected quickly. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Okay Irvine. Tell me a little bout' yourself."

"Nah thanks." Irvine finished shuffled his deck and set it on the table. "A game Squall?" He challenged. Squall nodded as he announced the rules.

"Open, sudden death, and plus." Squall spread his five cards across the table.

 Selphie sat in the dorm trying to finish her homework, her mind continued to remember what Rinoa said.

"I'm sorry (laughs) it just looks like someone has a boyfriend…"

"I just met him yesterday!"

 Selphie placed a period on the last sentence of her essay and stuffed it into her bag. She watched the clock.  _It's 8:30, I guess I should go to sleep. Maybe I can have breakfast with Irvine in the morning. _

__

_ Near Midnight_

__

 Squall won another game against Irvine. Irvine had already burned through 260 gil and 50 of Zell's cards.

"Let's call it a night." Zell pleaded not wanting to lose more cards. Irvine gritted his teeth as he stared at Squall icily. Squall gathered his winnings and brushed them against his face.

"Sure. This was **fun **Davinsen." Squall pushed the Triple Triad across the table, landing it on the floor. Seifer, who lost and won a reasonable amount of games, sighed as he gathered his cards as well. Seifer and Squall waited for Zell and Irvine to leave the dorm before they began to talk.

"That Irvine guy is the single-most worst Triple Triad card player I've ever seen." Seifer laughed. Squall's eyes laid thin.

"Maybe…so bad that he never played before." Seifer sat straight.

"So what? He never played Triple Triad, who really cares?" Squall clubbed Seifer.

"Shut up, it isn't that. Each time he lost, he had to answer a question from me. By looking at his hands, he was lying every single time." Seifer shook his head.

"Maybe he isn't lying."

"No, it's called a lying test."

"Duh, I know what it means."

"Even compulsive liars show the least bit sign of lying. That Irvine person may be who I'm looking for." Seifer slapped his forehead, he pressed the tip of his finger towards Squall's forehead.

"This Kinneas deal is going to that empty head of yours." Squall pushed Seifer's hand away.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll give you another scar." Seifer stood up immediately. He grabbed his gunblade,

"I ain't taking that." Squall snatched his Griever plated Lion Heart gunblade.

"Oh?" Seifer playfully hit Squall's sword, "If you don't remember clearly, I gave you your scar first, **then **you countered."

  
 

 For the next few days Irvine continued his classes trying not to catch attention. Selphie usually walked with him and ate with him. The two had no other similar classes together. It was soon time for the weekend to come.

 _Many days later_

 Rinoa and Selphie sat in the dorm.

"Well, are you going to where anything real special?" Rinoa asked.

"I would I if had something." Selphie replied as she wore her favorite sundress. It was bright yellow corduroy mini skirt. Along her neck was a barely visible silver necklace. On her shod feet were two damp boots. "Plus, we'll be walking all day. It won't really matter."

 Rinoa shrugged as she sat herself on Selphie's bed.

"I remember my first date with Squall, at least the first date I **enjoyed**." Selphie sat down by Rinoa.

"How did you meet Squall?"

"Wasn't really my choice…" Rinoa turned her head to the door. A constant knocking was heard. "Looks like Irvine is here." Selphie spread a smiled across her face. She quickly appeared at the door.

 Selphie turned the doorknob. Irvine appeared in the doorway. Selphie gasped as she looked at his ensemble, he was wearing worn out, beige, baggy, pants with a caramel colored top with unbuttoned cuffs. On his head was a black hat. His hair was messily uncombed. He looked down at Selphie. She was mouth gaped for a moment. She shit her mouth as quick as she realized it was opened. _He looks so, different in these clothes._

"Ready to go?" He asked as he held out his hand. Selphie blushed.

"Bye Rin." She shut the door. Irvine walked in front of Selphie.

"I was thinking." He started. Selphie nodded her head,

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

 _The time it takes to get to Balamb Town later_

__

__Selphie gazed around the stone covered streets.

"It seems so tranquil here." She sighed. Irvine walked beside her. He looked high at into the sky, the seagulls cawed as they flew overhead. Irvine looked back at Selphie.

"What do you want to do first?"

"I…just want to see the town." Irvine bobbed his head.

"Me too." Irvine took hold of Selphie's hand. Selphie blushed a little again.

 The two walked past the harbor.

"Ever fished before?" Selphie asked as she caught a few children attempting to catch a fish.

"Nope, you?"

"If you count ice fishing." Selphie laughed. Irvine spotted fishing poles for rent.

"Want to try and catch, a **warm **fish?"

 Another thirty minutes later Selphie & Irvine sat on a small bench with fishing poles in their hands. Selphie's line rattled quickly.

"I caught something!" She panicked. Irvine rushed over to help her. He laid his arms around Selphie and grabbed the pole. Together the two pulled hard. After a struggled jolt the hook came flying through the air with a small minnow hooked on at the end. Irvine held the line still for Selphie to claim her prize.

"That's it?" She asked disappointedly. Irvine stared at the dried minnow; the small little fish gripped the hook tightly. Irvine smiled, and then laughed. Selphie joined his laughter.

"Let's drop this fishermen act." He chuckled as he tossed his fishing pole away.

 Selphie and Irvine spent the next hours walking along the streets of Balmab talking. The couple passed a small booth titled, "**Snap Shots, 2 gil a row.**" Selphie's eyes glistened.

"Let's take some photos." She pulled Irvine's arm towards the booth.

"Err, let's not." Irvine stepped back. "Let's go eat something." He suggested. Selphie pointed at a small beach restaurant called, "**Extremely Fried ** **Fastitocalons**."

 _At Sunset_

__Irvine guided Selphie out of the town. Selphie's eyes were glued somewhere else. Irvine faced his head in the direction Selphie had.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"The sun…" Selphie answered dazed.

"What about it?"

"Let's watch the sunset." She replied. Irvine shrugged.

"Okay, where?" Selphie grabbed his arm.

"Let's go to the beach, it's just on the outskirts of the town. C'mon."

 Selphie raced to the beach beside Irvine. She slowly panted. Irvine, who obviously has no problem in running, slowed his pace to stay alongside with Selphie.

Selphie stopped abruptly. Irvine paused as well.

"We're here." She pointed. Irvine gazed in front of him.

"So we are…" Selphie giggled as she sat herself on the smooth white sand as the golden-lit sun slowly shrank under the horizon. Irvine joined her.

 _This day, I'll always remember. _Irvine thought. The water glittered the light. The wind pushed the sand here and there. Selphie's ears perked up.

"Do you hear that?" Irvine listened for anything unusual.

"No, what?"

"I never sang my song…on this stage on my own." Selphie silently murmured, "I love this song." From a faraway distance, the famous song "**Eyes on me**" could be heard. Irvine lowered his eyebrows. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Selphie looked down at his palm. She looked into his eyes and shook her head vigorously.

"I'd love too." Irvine stood and placed one hand in Selphie's palm and laid the other on her shoulder. Selphie corrected him and placed his hand on her hip. She laid her extra arm on his shoulder.

**Disclaimer: "Eyes On Me"/Faye Wong**

_I never sang my songs                                                                                                                       _

_On this stage_

_On my own_

_I never said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me,_

_Was it real or_

_Just my Fantasy_

_You'll always be there in the corner_

_Of this, tiny little bar _

Selphie took a step back, Irvine slightly stumbled. Selphie could easily tell; he'd never danced before. Irvine did his best and followed Selphie allowing her to lead. He watched her feet every other second to make sure he was on the right track.

_My last night here with you_

_Same old songs_

_Just once more_

_My last night here with you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kinda liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your_

_Eyes one me_

_Oh did you ever know?_

_That I had my eye on you_

Irvine caught quickly having passed a few dances in his life, not that he had ever did it. He carefully dipped Selphie near the ground and pulled her on to her feet again. Selphie continued to hum the distant song.

_Darlin so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly_

_But sure_

_If a frown is shone then_

_I will know, you are no dreamer_

Selphie felt like she was gliding on air. Irvine wasn't the best dancer, but a person who offered to dance just because he could tell the other did is a sweet thing to do, even if he stumbles here and there. Selphie imagined being on the clouds with some perfect being holding her. Selphie felt the soft piano music ringing through her ears as Irvine twirled her around.

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I_

_Want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart, beating fast_

_You say there all whispers_

_How I love your peaceful_

_Eyes on me_

_Did you ever know? _

_That I had my eye on you_

Irvine stretched his arm. Selphie swung over. Her boot kicked a small stone. Her balance was lost. "Splash!" Selphie was in the ocean. Irvine watched for a moment _What the hell!? What if she can't swim!?_ Irvine threw his boots off as he prepared to jump into the water. "Well? Whatcha waiting for? Come on in! The water is great!" Irvine looked up, Selphie's head poked out from the water. Irvine smiled as he flopped into the cool blue.

 Irvine reached Selphie. Selphie's eyes were closed. She quickly placed her arms around Irvine's waist.

"This was the best day of my life." She whispered. Irvine rested his arms on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against the top of her head. _Mine too. _The next move was Irvine's; he lifted Selphie's head, and laid his lips on hers.

_Darlin so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know?_

_I'm more than a dress _

_And a voice_

_Just reach out and then_

_You will know, that you are not_

_Dreaming_

_Darlin so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly_

_But sure_

_If a frown is shone then_

_I will know, you are no dreamer_

Selphie's eyes closed. She was in a living dream.

"Ching!"

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. TSR6:Chain Reaction

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Six-Chain Reaction_

_The Next Day_

__

 Selphie wearily opened an eye. She was in her dorm, nothing new here. She quietly stood as she paced the room. It was Sunday morning, and yesterday she had the best time of her life. She heard quiet giggles from outside her door. She quietly cracked it open. Sitting at the table was Quistis and Rinoa. They were looking at something, something small for their heads where crammed together.

"Morning." She yawned as she entered the room. Rinoa raised her head and smirked.

"You and Irvine make such a cute couple." She winked.

 Selphie awkwardly walked over to see what it was Rinoa and Quistis were so interested in. Rinoa snatched it away before Selphie caught a glimpse.

"What is that!?" She screamed in frustration. Rinoa stood up.

"I'll let you see it, if you tell us what happened last night." Selphie sighed, _I had a great time we dance…and he gave me a kiss. _

"We danced during the sunset and we kissed." Selphie whispered in joy. Quistis clasped her hand on her cheek.

"In the ocean!?" Selphie turned red in fury.

"How do you know that?" Quistis snatched the picture before Rinoa could grab it again.

"Because of this…" Quistis held it up. It showed Irvine and Selphie in the water, Selphie's arms were around his waist and her head was leaned against his chest. Irvine's arms were on Selphie shoulders, and his head rested on hers.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" Selphie yelled full of anger.

"Uh……………………………………" Quistis and Rinoa grumbled at the same time.

"WHERE?!"

"Squall." Rinoa admitted.

"Squall!? How did he get this?!"

"You have to ask him." Selphie shook her head as she stormed into her room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She walked out calmly a minute later all nicely dressed. "Which way to Squall's dorm?"

"107." Quistis replied slowly. Selphie rushed out.

 Irvine stared at his breakfast.

_What's wrong with me? I never should have done what I did last night, maybe she's mad…_

 Selphie stormed the dorm's door open.

"SQUALL!" She screamed. Her eyes darted about the room trying to find the reason Squall took the picture. Her answer laid on the table. Scattered all about, were many copies of the same picture. On each one there was something circled in red ink, all the markings on Irvine.  A room door opened. Squall walked out to see Selphie's furious face.

"Oh Hyne help me." He whispered. Selphie threw her fist on the table.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted.

"Look, it's not what you think,"

"I know what you did! You didn't trust Irvine so you spied on him! AND ME!"

"I didn't want to, Selphie listen. There's something about him…"

"Leave that for my business. BUTT OUT!" Selphie ran her hands over the pictures tearing them to pieces. She grabbed the only unscathed copy.

"I'm sorry Selph, I won't do it again." Selphie wrinkled her nose.

"You'd better not, or I'll kill you." Selphie said seriously as she shaped her fingers to a gun form. "Bang." She said angrily. _Or Irvine will kill him, ehehe._

She pulled small fire magic from her pocket. She aimed her eyes on the ripped pieces.

"Just to be sure…" She walked beside the table and held her hand over it. "FIRE!" The magic fell onto the ripped paper and went into flames. The smoke whisked away and the pieces became a pile of ashes.

_  
 _

  Irvine pushed his tray away. He walked out the door without a crumb in his stomach. _I have to go see Selphie. _Irvine stopped himself suddenly. His mind went blank, except for one thought. _What am I doing? I'm only undercover. _He stopped himself and leaned against the wall.

"Irvine!" A familiar girly voice called. _Damnit. _Irvine raised his skull of silky hair, "Hey Selphie."  Selphie approached Irvine with a face she'd never worn. She stood on her toes as she carefully whispered in his ear.

"I had a great time last night, and I won't forget it." Irvine closed his eyes, _stop torturing me! _She pushed Selphie away a few feet. Selphie tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. She stared up at Irvine quickly.

"Sorry Selph." Irvine helped her back on her feet. Selphie brushed herself off.

"It's o-okay." Selphie stammered. Irvine shook his head.

"I'm sorry, really. I just need to go lay down." Irvine began walking away, he knew what Selphie really came to ask…_DAMN MY GUN! _Irvine turned around. "Selphie?" Selphie raised her head rapidly. "Would you like to have lunch and stuff with me…like whenever? Just you and me?"

 Selphie opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. _Say something quickly! _She shook her head vigorously. Irvine shrugged as he winked.

"See ya at lunch then." He walked away and vanished in the crowds. Selphie turned red, she held her hands in fists as she jumped in the air.

"ALL RIGHT!" Nearly five people around her gave her an awkward look. Selphie wrinkled her nose, "What?! Never seen a new girlfriend before?!" She snapped. The people shrugged as they continued their business. Selphie shook her head, it was positive now, Irvine **did** like her!

__

 Irvine pushed his dorm door open.

Zell who had just awoken saw his anger. "Whoa! What happened to you!?" He asked in awe.

"I don't need to talk about it!" Irvine snapped. Zell took a step backwards,

"Tch, well then! Don't mind me!" Zell walked back into his room. Irvine slapped his forehead. _What the hell is **wrong **with me? _Breathing slowly he stood and made his way passed his room door. He shut it with a loud slam. He threw himself against his bed. _I hate boss; his ideas almost never work! _Irvine felt his eyelids fall over his contacted eyes.

 "That's the mission, ya up fer it Kinneas?"

"That's a dumb idea."

"If ya wanna live, SHUT UP!" Irvine shrugged as he pulled the Exeter out.

"Who's coming with me?"

"Franit." The boss grumbled.

"Damnit! I hate Lavender."

"Deal."

 Irvine walked out of the office. Outside in the harsh winds and rain was a lady in a long black cloak. Her face was concealed under her hood. She leaned her body against the shaded part of the building. Irvine squeezed his hat over his head. "C'mon Franit." He ordered. The lady pulled off her hood.

"I've done it…it's failed."

"You're an idiot. Ya'll can never do anything without me. You know that!"

"New orders?"

"To the Centra Ruin. Boss has a dumb idea of makin it a new hideout." Lavender placed her hood back on. She followed Irvine into the pale darkness. Irvine jumped on to a small plane. Lavender sat herself beside him. The two were sent to the Centra Ruin.

_At The Centra Ruin_

__

 Irvine took his steps with caution. Lavender, still covered in her cloak, followed closely. Irvine heard a horse neigh in the distance.

"Take you stance." Irvine ordered coldly. Lavender saluted as she crept into a corner. As soon as she was there an enormous horse with six legs galloped in. Upon it was an even larger person. Irvine squinted his eyes. _Odin,_ he thought as he aimed. Lavender slowly walked out in front of Odin.

"Do you challenge me human?"

"I do." Lavender shook her hair out of the hood. Her raven hair was strapped in a braid. She held out her hands. Irvine laid his finger over his trigger. Lavender began to fight. She was a martial artist, the strongest female soldier. Her leg swung her leg near Odin's face. Her foot missed by an inch.

_ NO! _Irvine placed his gun down; the plan already messed up. Lavender obviously realized her mistake, she dodged an attack Odin countered with his grand sword. She then grabbed his shoulders and swung them hard pushing Odin off his horse. Lavender injured herself in the process.

"Foolish human." Odin lifted his sword. Lavender sprained her ankle. She moved aside, yet it was too late. Odin slashed Lavender to her death.  Irvine pulled the trigger. The bullet shot straight to Odin's head. He was dead. As soon as Odin's body fell to the floor Irvine rushed to see if Lavender was still alive. Blood stained her black cloak and clothing. Her eyes were barely peeled.

"K-Kinneas?" She stuttered in pain. Irvine pulled off his hat and bowed.

"You were okay Franit…"

"Kinneas, you were always much better. You've never missed an aim."

"Stop talkin like it's the end."

"But it is for me…"

"Franit, Lavender Franit."

"You said my name."

"I knew boss's idea was dumb."

"You accomplished…I failed." Her eyes closed. Irvine shut his eyes as well. _Rest in peace Lavender._

Irvine's eyes became wet, though nothing fell. _Why didn't I shoot him before?_

  Selphie bounced back to her room. Quistis was still there talking with Rinoa. Selphie waved cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Rinoa asked with query.

"Irvine and I are officially going out!" Selphie giggled. Quistis smiled.

"Aw, well that was confirmed according to the picture. (Gasp) What happened with Squall?" Selphie shuffled her feet.

"He won't mess around like that again." Selphie pulled the picture from her pocket. She held it to her chest and walked into her room. Quistis stood up.

"I have to go."

"Same here." Rinoa replied. She knocked on Selphie's door. "Hey Selph? I have a double date tonight, want to make it a triple?" Selphie opened her door a crack.

"I'll ask him. I'll tell you after lunch." Rinoa pushed her hair aside.

"Great, Quistis and I are going shopping want to come?" Selphie shook her head in disagreement.

"No thanks." Rinoa shrugged as she exited the dorm.

_Nearly half an hour later_

 Irvine sat outside of garden. The cool refreshing winds blew bangs across his face. It'd been a long time before he thought about Lavender Franit. She was the first comrade that died when partnered with him. Lavender was a girl he used to train with since she was the only girl who could attempt to match his level. She was the first girl who was hurt by him. Well, he didn't actually do anything, but he didn't help her. Ever since then he'd swear he wouldn't hurt someone he knew. But it was inventible when you were in G.A.E.R.O. There was a small amount though, a very small amount. He usually would make it in time.

"Hey there." Peeped a small voice. Irvine turned his head, as usual Selphie was standing there. Irvine patted the bench signaling it was free. Selphie smirked as she sat herself down.

"Y'know…I always look at the clouds when I'm bored." Selphie sighed. Irvine faced her.

"Oh…?"  He murmured back. Selphie it her lip,

"Er, y'know Rinoa invited us somewhere."

"Did she? Cool………"

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really. Sorry, did you want to go?"

"No! Not without you." Irvine hung his head.

"I want to go somewhere with you…just you." Selphie bit her lip again.

"Me too…just you." Irvine stood up and held out his hand for Selphie's. Selphie stood as well. She laid her arms around Irvine. She closed her eyes; Irvine gave her a kiss.

 _Live with your sorrows, no matter how painful they are. _Irvine quietly shut his eyes as well.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. TSR7:Suspisions Grow

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Seven-Suspicions Grow_

_ Now, just to skip the predictable, we're jumping ahead like about a month. Yes, Irvine and Selphie are like always together. And yes they really like each other. Irvine has never improved his Triple Triad game. _

_A month later_

__

Irvine sat across Selphie in the cafeteria. Beside Selphie was his roommate Zell and his girlfriend Amy sat beside Irvine. Selphie's lips curled each time Amy and her eyes met. Zell, eating a overly large amount of food as always, stuffed his mouth with a mouthful of ham sausages. Selphie tried hard no to notice it, Irvine couldn't help a chuckle each time Selphie gave a disgusted look.  Selphie choked the rest of her food and stood to leave. Irvine swayed his head as he joined her.

"You have a disgusting roommate!" Selphie scoffed. Irvine shrugged.

"Well, only when he eats. He fights pretty well." _Even though, I've kicked his butt each time. _Selphie placed her arm around Irvine's waist.

"It's okay…can we avoid him during meals?" Selphie begged. Irvine raised his eyebrows.

"Fine with me." Irvine crossed the cafeteria to the exit. Selphie's eye was directed someplace else.

"Irvy! Look at this." Selphie pulled a small colorful flyer for Irvine. "Balmab Garden Festival, coming to you next month. From slow jams to pop up tempos, we have it all. Games and constants and much more! Refreshments will be served. For details see the Garden Festival Committee." Selphie grimaced happily. She said nothing though.

  
_That Night_

__

__Selphie sat with Rinoa in the dorm.

"You sing at the garden festival?" Selphie exclaimed in question. Rinoa nodded.

"Every year, I sing one song. I don't know what to sing." Rinoa past small picture frame, a elder lady with dark brown hair sat there smiling. "Maybe I'll ask my mom…" Rinoa touched a CD cover. The same lady, except younger, was placed there.

"YOU'RE MOTHER IS JULIA CARAWAY?" Selphie screamed. Rinoa faced her causally.

"Yeah. Didn't you know she married the General Caraway…and had me?"

"I'm more up to date with Esther than Galbadia." Selphie replied. Rinoa shook her head as she pulled out a small CD and placed it in her CD player. The soft piano filled the room.

"_I never sang my song…on this stage, own my own. I never said my words, wishing they would be heard. I saw you smiling at me,_" Rinoa spun around the room singing.

"So…what about you? Are you going to the festival with someone **special**?" Rinoa pressed. Selphie shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"If you mean Irvine…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? OF COURSE IRVINE! WHO ELSE?!"

"Well, he has to ask me **first**. And he has a month."

"Oh? I've seen this before."

"What?"

 Rinoa sat on the bed.

"I remember…when I first met Squall. I got all ready for the dance. I was so prepared, and he never asked me to go. On the dance night, I was sitting here like an idiot." Selphie sat beside her.

"How ya'll meet?"

"You're going to laugh, but… it all started with my mom. Her old friend was President Laguna, before he was president. Well when both of them got married, and had kids, they thought it'd be adorable if an arranged marriage were placed into order! Every holiday we were pushed to meet each other. We hated it, and hated each other. Soon Squall was 16, and was sent to garden. My mom said there was no better idea than to send me there along as well. When I met Squall, I was completely surprised. I decided I was going to act like an idiot, then look like an idiot. Just to see his reaction. He completely ignored me, regardless who I was. And I tried to introduce myself, Squall acted so mean! Then the dance came along …that jerk. So I made a new plan, I made myself look normal and went for Squall. I used a different name too. Rena Heartily. So we talked, and he really liked me. One night, asked him about **Rinoa**, he was dumbstruck. I told him the truth, and he was begging for forgiveness. Serves him right." Rinoa placed a proud grin on her face.

"You're evil Rinoa." Selphie giggled.

"So true."

 "Damn you Squall." Zell shouted.

"I'M FREAKIN SERIOUS!" Squall argued.

"You always are! He's my roommate! Why the hell do you think he'd share **anything **with me?"

"Look! There is something about Irvine and I'll find out what it is!"

"You've been like this ever since he came here!"

"SO!?"

"Rinoa's really mad about it, so is Selphie, and if Irvine knew I bet he would too! I'm not helping!"

"………Fine." Squall spun on his heels and made his way to the door. He turned the knob and pulled the wooden door. Irvine stood in front of the frame. "Irvine? What are you doing here?" Squall asked hurriedly without thinking.

"This is my dorm Squall." Irvine said with a blank stare. Squall nodded as he walked out. "Oh and Squall!" Squall turned around towards the call from Irvine.

"What?"

"Don't play around with the gunblade so much, it might affecting up here." Irvine held his index finger to his forehead. Squall scowled as he turned to leave. Zell shook his head in amusement as he sat comfortably on his chair.

"Man you got him gooood." Zell cackled. Irvine raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What did I do?" Irvine asked bluntly. Zell shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind." Irvine dropped his body on the floor.

 _Damnit…I forgot the meeting. _

Irvine jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to class." Irvine explained coldly.

"It's Saturday." Zell informed confused. Irvine ignored him and rushed out anyways.

  _Another hour later_

 Selphie opened an eye. _Must've dozed off after Rinoa's story. _Selphie curled her legs in a ball. Sh fell over to the other side of her bed. Her green eyes started to close again. _I want to go see Irvy. _She laid her bare feet on the floor. She shifted her hair and quickly strapped her boots on her feet.

 She pushed the door open and walked out. She knew Irvine's dorm number, 259. She walked hastily through the dormitory hall. Finally she reached the 250's. She clenched her hand in a fist and knocked softly.

"Yeah?" A familiar voice called from within the room. Selphie wet her lips to answer.

"It's Selphie."

"Irvine isn't here." Zell replied. Selphie raised her eyebrows as she opened the door.

"Where is he?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno, he said he was going to class."

"On Saturday?" Selphie commented awkwardly as she entered.

"I said the same thing!" Zell argued in relief. Selphie shook her head. _I guess I'll just go take a walk. _

"Bye Zell." She waved as she closed the door behind her. Zell blinked a few times.

"Wait! Why is everyone doing that?!"

 Irvine paced the empty plain. _They said to be here an hour ago, I'm leaving. _Irvine pulled his rifle and placed it along his left arm. He slowly started to trudge back to the garden.

"Are you going somewhere Irvine?"

 Irvine turned his head. Two teens stood there. One was a muscular male. His face was tanned and cruel. His uniform was a long pant with the G.A.E.R.O crest on each leg. His shirt was also a G.E.A.R.O uniform piece. It wasn't as noticeable though. His head was bald from hair. The other person was a young lady with golden hair with highlights of bright, bright red. Her uniform was the same except it was a mini skirt instead of pants. A leather strap crossed over her chest and held a thin sheath on her back tightly.

"What took you?" Irvine snapped. The girl giggled.

"Gee, wearing a G-AERO uniform is too obvious, we had to stay as low as we could go." Irvine shook his head.

"Why'd you wear it then? I never did."

"You'd threaten anyone who tried to tell you." The girl scowled. The man scratched his head.

"We came to tell you boss wants ye back." He said in a deep hollow voice.

"You're kidding right?" Irvine laughed. The two shook their heads.

"No joke Kinneas. We have to move the hideout again. We need all the help we can get." The girl said quietly.

"Look Bloody Mary, I don't care what boss says. I'm stayin until I'm ready. Tell him that." Mary bit her lip in anger.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" She screamed in frustration. The man stood with his fist clenched.

"We're takin you if ya like it or not!" He grumbled. Irvine grabbed and aimed his rifle with his right arm,

"Say that again." He threatened icily. Mary pulled out a small sword. She crouched with her legs out wide.

"Listen! This is no joke! People are reporting you on crimes of other people. And they're not misdemeanors!" Mary objected.

"They're felonies." The man groaned. Irvine placed his finger near the trigger.

"I said no." He whispered coldly. Mary sheathed her sword. The man placed his hands in his pocket.

"We'll be back in another two months…" She began.

 Squall cut through the soft flesh of a gayla. The gayla swept the ground and patted Squall harshly with its tail. Squall felt his lip bleed.

"Oh dang." He muttered as he threw a fira magic at it. The gayla panicked as it slowly fell to the ground in death.

"In two months?" Squall turned his head towards the voice; it was Irvine's. Squall slowly advanced to a large bush. He carefully placed his hand between the thick leaves. Silently he pushed aside a small twig. There was nothing there, only three shadows. One was very tall, one was average, and one was a slender lady.

"No won't be an answer." A deep voice said. Squall's eyes widened. _What are they talking about?! _He squeezed the leaves and pushed it a little more. The leaves ruffled softly.

"Did you hear something?" Irvine's voice asked quietly. The two shadows quickly ran out of sight. Irvine's shadow moved closer to the bush. With a few rustles the two shadows disappeared into the distance. Irvine's hand appeared in front of Squall's hole. Squall jumped away hastily causing him to fall on his back.

"What are you doing?" Squall slowly raised his head. Irvine towered over him.

"Just…layin around." Squall replied causally. Irvine shrugged as he started to walk away. "Who was that Irvine?" Squall asked icily. Irvine turned around slowly. A gleam of anger flickered in his eye.

"It isn't any of your business." He replied in a hollowing voice. Squall squinted his eyes,

"I think it is…" Irvine gritted his teeth.

"DAMNIT LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS AND LIFE!" Irvine rushed into garden. Squall stood in awe. _Maybe…they were just friends. Nah, then why was he so nervous? _      

 Selphie pushed the garden doors open. A whiff of fresh air zoomed in and blew through her brown hair. She smiled as she blinked her eyes. The afternoon sun was so refreshing. Selphie ran into something, or someone.

"Ow…" She moaned. She squinted upwards and the person she tumbled onto.

"Sorry Selphie." He smiled. He lent his hand; it was the one and only Irvine. Selphie jumped onto her feet immediately.

"Tee-hee! I'm okay." She chirped with glee. Irvine grinned and lowered his eyebrows comfortably. Selphie clasped her hand around his. His palm softly guided her back into garden. Selphie leaned her head against Irvine inviting shoulder.

"It's been the greatest month of school Irvy." Selphie whispered sweetly. Irvine wrapped his arms around her. _It has._ He swayed side to side as Selphie gripped his wrists. He past the first hall, there must've been seven or eight of the same flyers about the school festival. Irvine looked down at Selphie. Her soft face was calm with serenity. _So irresistible, so wondrous. _Irvine held Selphie tighter.

"Selphie?" He asked calmly. Selphie gazed up at Irvine's face.

"Yes Irvy?" Irvine released Selphie from his grip.

"Selphie do you want to go to that festival?" Selphie's eyes lit up with joy.

"Oh Irvine! I would love too!" She threw her arms around his neck and jumped into a sudden kiss. Irvine's eyes widened as he slowly placed his arms around Selphie's back.

 Squall sheathed his Lion Heart. The zircon blade shined in the setting sun. _Maybe I should start to back off. _Squall collected his magics and potions as he head back into Balamb Garden. _But I don't want anyone hurt. _Squall waved to the gate manager as he walked along the hallway. _If he is Irvine Kinneas…? _

"Hey Squall." Rinoa called as she grabbed his arm. Squall gave a small grin. _He may harm the people of garden. _Rinoa snapped her fingers in Squall's face. "Squall? Are you listening!?" Squall blinked.

"Huh!? Oh yeah…course I am." He replied. _Would he hurt Selphie? It looks like they really have it going on. _

"I'm thinking of singing "**Eyes on me**" at the festival. What do you think?" Rinoa squinted her eyes as she realized Squall's head was some world elsewhere. _What if it is just a disguise? _

"**SQUALL**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Rinoa screamed on the top of her lungs. Squall jumped away a few feet.

"What's wrong with you!?" He stammered. Rinoa scowled as she turned on her heels. She scurried away without another word. Squall scratched his head. _What if it all was a disguise? What if he'll runaway, leaving her heart broken without the truth? _

  Selphie and Irvine walked in front of dorm 348. Selphie's hand was clutched tightly in Irvine's palm. It wasn't as if she was trying to pull away though. Selphie giggled.

"I can't wait till the festival!" She chuckled happily. Irvine nodded.

"Neither can I." He grimaced. Selphie leaned her head as she puckered her lips. She moved her face close to Irvine's cheek.

"MEN CAN BE SUCH JERKS!" Rinoa screamed as she pushed Selphie out of the doorway. Selphie tipped on her heel and fell against the wall. Rinoa slammed the dorm door shut. Selphie bit her lip. _Dang Rin! What a way to spoil a good moment. _She bit her thumbnail as she bobbed her head towards Irvine.  

"See ya tomorrow." She waved. Selphie went into the dorm and closed the door behind her. Rinoa was in her room listening to music, and apparently she was blaring it as loud as she could. Selphie banged the door open. Rinoa sitting on her bed calmly, she was singing softly to the song, it was a faster version of "Eyes on me." Selphie sat beside her. "Did you have a fight with Squall?" Selphie asked curiously. Rinoa nodded.

"I don't get it…why doesn't he listen? Why can't he stop it! I nearly begged him once to leave this case alone!" Rinoa burst into tears, "Why doesn't he listen to me!?" Rinoa breathed heavily as she quieted her sobs. "It's all he cares about…ALL HE CARES ABOUT!" Selphie patted Rinoa softly. Everyone knew the only reason Rinoa ever got mad at Squall recently was because Squall wouldn't give up on his suspicions on Irvine Kinneas. Squall always would cheer her up somehow, but Rinoa would always stay angry for sometime. Rinoa quickly wiped her tears. "I'm never going to speak to him." She said cruelly. Selphie raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"No, but I will slap him across the face." Rinoa replied casually. She closed her CD player. "I want to make sure he asks me to the festival, I have a good song to sing." Rinoa trotted out of the dorm. Selphie laughed. _Watch her be all lovey dovey with Squall tomorrow.  _                                        

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. TSR8:The Balamb Garden Festival

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Eight- The Balmab Garden Festival_

_  Two weeks later_

__

 "How does this look?" Quistis asked. Rinoa, her, and Selphie were in the Balamb mall finding gowns for the school festival. Quistis, even though she was an instructor, was going with her boyfriend Seifer. Rinoa, after slapping Squall silly, was asked to go as well. Selphie, well we all know her story. Rinoa gazed over to the glimmering dress.

 It was an eye-catching shade of violet with a long silky skirt the moved easily as you walked. The sleeves were dark purple veil with triangular cuffs on the back of her palms.

"It looks really goood on ya Quisty!" Selphie winked. Rinoa nodded in agreement,

"Sure does." Quistis smiled as she swayed the dress around.

"I like it, I'm going to get this one." She declared as she headed back into the dressing room. Rinoa sat calmly on a chair examining a long emerald colored dress. Rinoa clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Not this one…" She mumbled. Selphie rolled her eyes. _That's the fiftieth one. _She carefully gripped a hanger with a long ruby red dress with golden glittering sequins scattered around randomly. The bottom had two layers of cloth which both moved with the slightest wind. One layer was a silky yellow satin piece and the other was the regular ruby material. The straps were thin and barley noticeable.

"I like this one!" Selphie chirped cheerfully. Rinoa raised her head and grimaced.

"Go try it on!" Selphie nodded quickly as she rushed into an extra dressing room. Quistis walked out with her dress neatly hung on its hanger. A minute later Selphie exited the dressing room with the red gown on. The bodice fit around her perfectly. Rinoa clapped with Quistis.

"Congratulations, you have selected a dress." Quistis joked. Selphie gently walked to a mirror as she twirled around in front of it. 

"Do you think Irvine will like it?" She asked softly.

"If he likes you, he'll love it." Rinoa yawned. Quistis shrugged. She pulled her sleeve away from her wrist as she examined the time.

"We'd better get back to Garden." She suggested. Selphie Headed back to the dressing room.

"You're probably right Quisty, you're the punctual type." Rinoa pulled a dress from a clothes rack. It was concealed a large blue zipper sheet. Rinoa raised her eyebrows as she gazed around it.

"You need to take the sheet off Rinoa." Quistis said slowly. Rinoa threw a fake grin,

"I know Quistis, thanks."  She hissed. Selphie, now dressed in her original clothes, went to the counter to pay. Her SeeD pay was low, for she hadn't went on any missions yet, but by saving over the month she was able to get the gown of her choice. Rinoa followed, with the unknown dress. Five minutes later the three were on the bustling street of the Balamb marketplace.

 "All male SeeDs and faculty attending the Balamb festival are compulsory to wear their SeeD ball uniform, regular students are to wear their formal uniform. Lady student, SeeDs, and faculty are permitted to wear a gown of their choice."

 Zell crumpled the festival flyer as he built a paper airplane out of it. Irvine whistled his boredom across from him.

"At least he don't have to go rent some dumb tux." Zell mumbled positively. Irvine shrugged.

"Are you even going?"

"Course', with Amy." Zell replied with a smirk. Irvine The afternoon air blew coolly through the open window. Irvine squinted his eyes. The sun's rays flashed straight into his pupil. His eyes gave a sharp pain of fire zooming through his head. He blinked quickly and hastily as he tumbled off his chair.

 _Damn, when did I become so clumsy?_ Irvine laid still on the floor, his eyes didn't shut. His mouth was barley opened.

 _"Irvine?" someone called in the distance. Irvine spun around quickly. He was in the Centra Ruin and it was pouring hard with rain. "Irvine!" The voice called again. Irvine turned his head downwards. A small thin trail of blood led him a yard further to a caped person lying unconsciously on the ground. Irvine crouched close to the figure. _

_"Franit?" He gasped in awe. He slowly grabbed her arm. Her head moved as it raised. Under the hood was a painful face with scars and bloodshed. It wasn't Lavender, it was Selphie. _

_"How could you Irvine?" She whispered. Her voice was light as it echoed around him. _

_"Selphie, what happened?"_

_"You killed me Irvine, with pain………"_

_"This is how Franit died, why are you here??"_

_"You weren't there for her, it's your fault she died." _

_"And I'm going to cause your death too?"_

_"You already have." Selphie's eyes closed as she fell to the ground. Irvine stood dumbstruck._

"Irvine! Irvine! Snap out of it man!" Zell stood over Irvine as he slapped his cheeks continuously. Irvine blinked several times.

"What happened?" He moaned.

"You fell on he floor, and you were as still as a rock, cold as one too." Irvine shook his head as he scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry if I freaked you out." He rushed out the door without another word. Zell bobbed his head.

"I bet he's going to the infirmary."  He said assumingly.

 Irvine stood in front of dorm 348. What I'm a going to say? I had a dream that you were the first comrade who I saw die? _Hell no, I'll just keep this to myself._ He turned on his heels as began to walk out of the dormitory hall.    Selphie walked over from the distance, cutting his walk short. With her were Quistis and Rinoa. All of them were holding a covered gown on a hanger. Selphie smiled tenderly as she eyed Irvine.

"Hey Irvy!" She called as she quickened in pace. Irvine smiled weakly as he held out his arms. Selphie fell into them gracefully. Rinoa waved her hand at Irvine.

"Hey there Irvine." She greeted. Quistis bowed her head shortly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Davinsen." She laughed. Irvine sneered.

"It's Irv…" He started.

"Hey Irvine, a lot of us are meeting each other at the quad to dust off our dancing skills. Want to come?" Rinoa interrupted. Irvine looked away from Quistis and gazed at Selphie, whose eyes were pleading him to say yes.

"Uh, sure why not?" He answered bluntly. Selphie smirked.

"GREAT! Okay, both of you meet us at the quad hall after dinner tonight. Don't forget and try to finish quickly. Seeya!" Rinoa quickly disappeared into her dorm along with Quistis. Selphie shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll meet ya for dinner." She quickly gave a Irvine a small kiss on the cheek and made her way into the dorm.

_At dinner_

__

__Irvine accompanied Selphie at a small table in the corner of the lunchroom. Both of them were quietly eating their dinner special, spaghetti. Zell wasn't enjoying very much, but the guy thrived on hotdogs. Selphie gazed at Irvine face. It was slightly disturbed.

"What's wrong?" She asked abruptly. Irvine, who was daydreaming at the moment, shook his head and tried to fit his scrambled thoughts together.

"N-nothing." He replied. Selphie raised her eyebrow.

"C'mon, I wasn't born yesterday. Tell me what's wrong." She insisted. Irvine bit his lip while widening his eyes.

"Well………remember our first date?"

"How can I forget it?"

"Okay…do you remember being tripped in the ocean while we were dancin?"

"Course'."

"That wasn't done purposely."

"What?" Selphie spread an awkward look across her face. Irvine moaned as he raised his neck.

"I can't dance Selphie! Our date was the first time!" He hissed. Selphie sat still for a moment.

"………really?" She asked. Irvine nodded.

"Why would I joke about that?"

"I dunno." Selphie lifted her tray as she stood, "Don't worry, we'll all work with you. Hurry we're going to be late!" Irvine sighed as he followed.

 In the quad, there was Rinoa with Squall, Quistis with Seifer, and Amy with Zell. Rinoa held a small thin CD over her head.

"There ya'll are!" She exclaimed. Irvine shrugged,

"Dinner isn't even over." He replied. Rinoa bit the inside of her cheek. Squall snatched her CD and rushed over to a CD player.

"Okay, let's just get started. In every Balamb festival, Headmaster Cid and his wife Edea always start the traditional Balamb dances. Since we have two weeks, and four dances to learn, we'll spend three days learning each of them. Let's hurry on or we won't get anywhere tonight." Squall played a festive music. Everyone, except Irvine and Selphie, began a dull type dance. Rinoa spotted their trouble and left Squall and quickly grabbed Irvine's hand and started to show him the routine. Squall offered and helped Selphie. Thirty minutes later everyone was dancing with the rightful partner, here and there someone would fall over causing most everyone to tumble down with him or her.

 So for the following weeks, everyone practiced the dances. And everyone perfected it, and yes, even Irvine. It was soon the night of the festival. Most all the girls in Balmab were busily preparing themselves. Rinoa, being a general's daughter, was very used to these types of occasions. For that she had all the accessories a lady could imagine.

  Selphie, dressed in the ruby colored gown, straightened her tangled brown hair. After she was dressed she wore a glimmering garnet necklace with a small rose pendent and long drop earrings. She carefully slipped on a red heeled-sandal. The finish her suit of, she wore glimmering hair clips to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Rinoa knocked on her door softly.

"Selphie, are you ready yet?" She asked. Selphie checked at the mirror one last time to make sure she hadn't any blemishes on her face.

"Yeah." She replied as she opened her door. Selphie gasped as she gazed at Rinoa's gown. It was a long turquoise tube dress with small zircon buttons in the back holding two thin pieces of flowing blue veil. Rinoa's hair was pined into a French braid with the strands of hair lying on her forehead.  Shiny zircon teardrop earrings shook gently as she moved her head. Long white silk gloves, which reached her elbows, were placed on her arms. Selphie exited her room. As Rinoa and her made their way towards the door, someone knocked.  Rinoa shrugged as she opened it.

 Selphie eyed the two gentlemen in the doorway. Both wearing a formal SeeD uniform was Squall and Irvine.

"Good evening ladies." Squall smiled as he felt Rinoa's gloved hand. Irvine held out his hand as Selphie gracefully took it. The two couples walked silently to the ballroom.

  Classical music filled the banquet hall. Extravagant decorations were hung across the walls. A live band played soft melodies on a stage in the back. Headmaster Cid and his wife sat comfortably in two large chairs, which resembled thrones

 Dancers were scattered about across the marble dance floor. Rinoa and Squall started to dance away immediately. Selphie's eyes darted around the room, she spotted Quistis in her violet dress and amethyst jewelry. Seifer twirled her around across the dance floor, as he performed the dull Balamb dances. Irvine tapped Selphie's shoulder lightly.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as she turned around. Selphie's eyes glittered and twinkled.

"I would."  She whispered.  Irvine held her wrist as they glided onto the dance floor.

 Irvine lowered his eyebrows trying to remember what dance he was supposed to perform. Selphie realized his strain as she lifted her dress an inch and gently curtsied. Irvine placed his arm across his waist and bowed. He reached for Selphie's hands as her gown swept the floor. Selphie twirled outwards, then inwards. It was a boring dance, but it was with Irvine.

_Three Dances Later_

__

__Selphie sipped some lemony pink punch as she talked with Irvine.

"You're really good at dancin now." She said with a wink. Irvine shrugged coolly,

"It ain't notin." He grinned as he turned his head. The classic music had stopped and the band was taking a break. The Headmaster was pacing the room arm-to-arm with his beloved wife. Irvine eyes the lady for a moment. _She looks real familiar, _he thought to himself.  Rinoa stepped onto the stage holding the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today is the 30th annual Balamb Garden Festival." She introduced. Everyone clapped and cheered as the light began to dim. Selphie stood up on her heels,

"WE'RE GONNA PAA-TAY!" She shouted. Irvine couldn't help a small laugh. 

 Rinoa smiled widely as she took a step back. "Okay everyone, to start off the night I'm going to sing a little different type song." She faced her head towards the band, she cocked her head and turned around again. Nida, Balamb Garden's best mechanic, switched a small button the soundboard as techno music echoed in the room. The band gave small sounds here and there.

**Disclaimer: "Eye's On Me Remix"/Faye Wong **

_For you, _she said nearly inaudibly.

_ For you, _a bit louder.

_  For you,_ Louder.

_   For you, _Louder.

_    FOR YOU…_ Now she sang in normal volume.

_I never sang my songs                                                                                                                       _

_On this stage_

_On my own_

_I never said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me,_

_Was it real or_

_Just my Fantasy_

_You'll always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny_

_ little bar _

   

 The song was much faster than the original version. The music sounded like crystal jingling together. Selphie dragged Irvine out of his seat as she made her way to the dance floor.

_My last night here with you_

_Same old songs_

_Just once more_

_My last night here with you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kinda liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your_

_Eyes one me_

_Oh did you ever know?_

_That I had my eye on you_

Selphie watched Rinoa point her eyes towards Squall, who stood quietly in a corner. She felt a hand on her shoulder pull her abruptly. Before she knew it, she was in the hall right outside of the ballroom. Irvine was behind her.

"Let's ditch this party." He whispered in her ear.

_Darlin so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly_

_But sure_

_If a frown is shone then_

_I will know, you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I_

_Want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart, beating fast_

_You say there all whispers_

_How I love your peaceful_

_Eyes on me_

_Did you ever know? _

_That I had my eye on you………………………_

 Selphie smiled thinly, she then nodded in agreement. Quickly Irvine took her arm as the two rushed out of the building.

(Is there really a reason to repeat the song we already know? If you want to see it end, go the chapter five. Oh, I'm not makin the remix up, it's really good, better than the original one anyways.)

 Outside in the cool crystal moonlight, running across the green plains outside of Balamb Garden and the entrance of Balamb Town, was Irvine and Selphie.  A few couples were in the garden surroundings sat along the cool grass and others walking around the lined flowerbeds. Irvine led Selphie hastily away from Garden and all the way to the beach.

 Immediately once Selphie's feet touched the sand, her balance was lost on her heeled shoes. She fell on her nimble knees and the ground. Irvine turned towards her and kneeled.

"You okay?" He asked quickly. Selphie, whose head was in the sand, didn't stir.

"Heheh…AHAHAHAHHAA!" She broke into laughter. Irvine raised his eyebrows awkwardly. Selphie stood gently as she tugged at Irvine's arm. Irvine followed as Selphie jumped in the ocean abruptly. Irvine smiled as he joined as well.

"You're crazy Selphie." He laughed after he reached her. Selphie shook her head.

"I know!" She said carefree. Irvine wrapped his arms around her. Selphie closed her eyes as the two enjoyed the soft silence.

_Half an hour later_

__

__The moon grew cloudy and the air more cool. Selphie lied on the beach waiting for her wet gown to dry along with Irvine who sat beside her waiting for his suit to dry as well.  Selphie gazed at the stars.

"You see that groups of stars over there?" She asked quietly. She pointed to six stars to Irvine's left. Irvine clicked his tounge.

"What about them?" He replied. Selphie widened her eyes as if she was knew about the stars very well.

"That's called Griever the lion." She whispered. Irvine glanced at Selphie. Selphie's eyes showed she was in deep thought, her voice was quiet, though it seemed tears were running down her face.

"Selph? You okay?" Irvine said as he gently nudged her shoulder.

"…I'm fine Irvy." Though you could tell she wasn't.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"(Sigh) I dunno, it sounds kinda stupid when I say it."

"Try me Sefie." Irvine said very thoughtfully. Selphie laid her arms around Irvine's neck.

"Thanks…" She said in a sad tone he'd never heard. "Before I came to Balamb, and when I lived in Trabia, my dad would take me and my mom camping every winter in the warmer parts of Trabia. And every night when we thought my mom was asleep, me and my dad would come out and look at the stars. And I would hear so many stories…soon by midnight my mom would find us and we'd all talk together." Selphie breathed hard as if the air was becoming thin.

 "When I was 13…my mom had an accident. There was some dumb idiots fighting with guns, and they shot my mom." Warm tears rolled against her cheeks she sniffed. "My dad was sad of course, but he tried to remind me of her. So we still went camping, and we looked at the stars and pretended my mom would join us…" Selphie's voice began to break, nether the less she continued her tale. "When I was 15 years old, my dad left for a trip for a few months and left me with my aunts. When he came back, he had a fiancé. He didn't even ask me if I didn't mind them getting married. And I guess it wasn't all bad, but it was like she **hated **me. She didn't put me in the wedding, and she rarely talked to me. And if, I mean **IF **we went camping she wouldn't let my dad look at the stars. When I told my dad, he just got so mad at me." Selphie broke into sobs. "He never forgave me for insulting her, AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! But… I still miss all the things we did."

 Irvine sat up as she grasped Selphie. Selphie continued to sob. "Go ahead and cry Selphie, I don't mind." He stroked her hair softly as an idea popped into his head. Winter break was just around the corner, what was stopping him from taking Selphie to Trabia? If his name and files were clear for now, he could.

"Thank you Irvine…" Selphie whispered between tears. Irvine hugged her tighter. _It's okay Selphie, I hate the people who raised me too._


	11. TSR9:Winter Break

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Nine-Winter Break_

Irvine continued to comfort Selphie. Selphie sat straight finally. She wiped her remaining tears and stood.

"Thanks a lot for listening." She whispered. Irvine stroked Selphie's hair.

"No problem Sefie."

_The next morning _

__Irvine sat wake on his bed. The wind blew in through the miniature window. He remembered the last time he went to Trabia…he was on a mission to go assassinate a Galbadian representative. Two bodyguards pulled him to have an alley fight. The two didn't stand a chance no matter how fast they dodged, but an innocent…there was a car that passed. With a lady inside. _Did I kill Selphie's mom? _Irvine shook his head. It could have been someone else. The guards had poor aims, maybe they hit the innocent.

"Yo Davinsen!" Zell called from outside. Irvine Slowly stood and made his way out his room. Zell was gathering his items for class.

"So where were you last night? You and your chick disappeared." Zell said slyly. Irvine squinted his eyes in disgust then laughed.

"Yeah Zell, we went and got drunk, landed in jail and made out. Is that what you want to hear?" Irvine said seriously after he stopped his chuckles.

"Dang man…I knew you were kinda outgoing but you DID ALL OF THAT!?" Zell exclaimed in awe. Irvine slapped his forehead. Part of him hoped he was joking.

__

Selphie waited impatiently for Instructor Elijah to start class. Irvine came two minutes before the bell and sat himself beside Selphie. Selphie slipped a sheet of paper towards Irvine. Irvine looked down at it.

_Can we keep last night a secret? Between you and me?_

Irvine nodded as he placed to paper away. Selphie smiled happily as she listened to the Instructor.

"Turn your books to page 432 please, we'll be studying the Sorceress War now. Well apparently most of you were children when this took place. Sorceress Adel had everyone under her power. Most everyone that is, some insisted they could stop her!"

Irvine listened to the continuous mumbling. The only he even like this class was because Selphie was in it. His real favorite was Training Skills Of Fight. Selphie looked rather…depressed though. Irvine remembered his thoughts last night.

_Am I really going to try to head to Trabia? Winter Break is only two weeks away. I have to decide quickly. What if Selphie doesn't want to go? _Irvine gazed at Selphie, who was listening intensively to the class. _All she has to do is say no. My pay is garden is the lowest I've seen, but my pay as a mercenary for G-AERO, is very generous. All I have to do is get some tickets and ask her. Okay, I'll ask her tonight at dinner. I'll get the tickets during lunch. _

"Mr. Davinsen, can you tell me what city in the Centra was destroyed during the war?" Instructor Elijah asked as he passed Irvine who was dazed within his thoughts. Irvine pulled his head up, he didn't have to pay attention to know this answer. _My hometown… that's the one that was destroyed it was called…_

_"_**Cannyal**" Irvine replied slowly. Selphie squinted her eyes. _Irvine was paying attention? _Irvine turned his head in disappointment.

_The place I saw with my parents…was Cannyal. When the town was destroyed, they died too. I was sent me to another run-down town to my uncle. That's when I saw the orphanage. _

"Irvine?" Selphie whispered tapping him softly. Irvine blinked several times and smiled. "You okay?"

"Of course Sef, I always am!" He said with a bright smile.

_At lunch_

"Hey Selphie." Rinoa smiled as she pulled out a chair for herself. Selphie waved sweetly.

"Hi Rinny." She pulled her food closer to her as she began to eat. Rinoa pulled out a small photo.

"Look! The festival picture previews came out today!" She handed Selphie the photo.

Rinoa being photogenic looked beautiful and shimmering with her head rested gracefully on Squall's chest with one arm across her waist and the other loosely hanging aside Squall's free arm. Selphie bit her lip, she never took a picture with Irvine. It was like Irvine was photophobic. The only picture was the one Squall had taken.

"You look great." Selphie said truthfully. In the distance a familiar person approached the table.

"Hey Selphie," he said as he turned his head to the other girl, "Rinoa." Rinoa raised her eyebrows.

"Hi there Irvine."

"Yeah…so like Rin can I have a sec with Selphie?" Rinoa nodded as she stood and left. Irvine sat down and smiled childishly. "Selphie I was going to tell you at dinner, but man it couldn't wait!"

"What is it Irvy?" Selphie asked a bit impatiently. Irvine slyly slipped his fingers in his pocket and pulled out two thin train tickets.

"Two tickets to go to Trabia this winter break…"

"Irvine…do you mean?" Selphie began. Irvine nodded as Selphie's excitement rose. Selphie screamed as she jumped into Irvine's arms. "THANK YOU IRVY! YOU'RE THE BEST!" She wrapped her arms around Irvine's neck. The cafeteria went quiet for a moment and stared at the duo. Selphie looked around fell embarrassed. She quietly tiptoed through the doors with Irvine following her calmly.

Once Selphie had exited the room she hugged Irvine again and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much Irvine…you don't know how much this means to me." She whispered in a small tone she had never once spoke in before. Irvine patted the back of Selphie's head as he desired to yell his joy to be with her. But he kept his mouth closed as Selphie hopped away.

_If only I was Irvine **Davinsen** Selphie…I could enjoy this more. I'm not who you think I am. If only you I knew my name. _

__

Selphie skipped merrily down the empty halls whistling a happy tune.

"Good afternoon Ms. Tilmitt." The headmaster Cid greeted as he passed her.

"Oh! Afternoon Sir." She replied with a salute.

"Shouldn't you be studying right now?"

"Studying?" Selphie asked blankly not realizing classes were still in session.

"Yes, in fact I think instead of jumping up and down you should start preparing for the mid-year exams."

"Erm, sorry sir." Selphie answered giving a small bow.

Once the Headmaster had disappeared through one of the halls, Selphie continue to hop like a snow bunny and trotted to her dormitory.

Irvine quietly looked down at the train tickets. _Is this really a smart thing to do? I might put Selphie in danger if I'm caught. Who's gonna get me? I have clear files as long as I use the name Irvine Davinsen. Why do I have to use it…? At least Selphie calls me by my name Irvine, I would hate myself if my name was like Will Davinsen or something. _

"She left looking pretty happy Irvine." Irvine raised his head to his blonde instructor.

"Yeah, I hope she is at least." He replied. Quistis sat herself beside him quietly. "Can I help you, Instructor?"

"I was hoping for a chat, but maybe that seems out of the question." She answered.

"Am I doing bad in class or something?"

"No, but I'm not just an instructor, I'm Quistis Trepe. I'm probably only a year or so older than you."

"And?"

"Keep the title 'instructor' strictly for class. That's all." Quistis finished as she stood silently.

"Wait, you don't have to go." Irvine called. Quistis turned around to the reply. "Sorry, I'm not used to knowing an acquaintance whose taught by their girlfriend."

"(Chuckle) Seems like you're the only who believes so. I just thought we could be friends, you've coming here for some time and since you know Seifer and all… so what do you say." Irvine shrugged. Quistis grinned happily, "Friends Irvine Davinsen?" She asked as he stretched out her hand. Irvine shook it kindly.

_You're not friends with me, you're friends with an imaginary person. Why does society punish me like this? _

__

_ Exams Day (1 and a half weeks later)_

"Okay everyone, the mid-year exams are today. And for most of you SeeDs, if you do not pass this, it'll be an extra year in garden. Now count next year, this year, and an extra year that'd three more years in Balamb. So I suggest you work your brains out." Instructor Linra lectured as she passed around thick paper packets. "And now please open the test booklet and you may begin."

Selphie opened the packet as she observed the first question. _The following are all **Lightning**guardians but… (A) Ixion (B) Ramuh (C) Phoenix (D) Quezacotl. _Selphie bit the tip of her pencil, she remembered Zell showing off his G.F. once, Doomtrain nearly ran them over scaring her half to death and causing her to have insomnia for the next few nights. The other one he had was a big bird that spat thunder and lightning, Quezacotl. _Mark one down. _She continued through the question till she found the answer 'c', shows how much she knew.

Squall seemed to have a harder time though, spending most of his time with Irvine Kinneas information didn't help. Though he was struggling a bit, wait a minute no A LOT, he made it through the test.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Instructor Linra, who had been pacing the room the whole time, stood in front of the class. "Alright pencils down, close your test booklets and pass it down." After the tests were collected everyone emerged from the classroom restlessly. Numerous mumbles along the lines of, "Man that was hard!" or "Those tests have no mercy." Were heard numerously. The day was young, and every SeeD, and every regular student, had taken the first exam of the day. After second period, the six friends joined each other at lunch.

"Man I thought I'd never finish!" Seifer complained. He'd just finished his Monsters & Magics exam, and his History exam.

"I know what you mean, history was the most boring thing I've ever had the displeasure of reading!" Rinoa moaned as she massaged her temples. The other three gave their opinions before Quistis spoke up.

"You all do know, I work with those makers of the tests right?" She inquired. Selphie threw a dirty look of envy at her.

"You don't have to take the exams do you Quistis?!" Quistis gave a small chuckle.

"On the contrary, I do. I had to make the test and the answer key. And over that, I have to grade every single one of your tests. That's much more of a burden."

The SeeDs quieted down and thought of something to get their minds off of the exams for tomorrow.

"I say we go tot a dance club and PAH-TAY!" Zell exclaimed. There were a few murmurs of agreement,

"How about we go fishing." Rinoa shrugged trying hard not to do anything drastic. No one said a word.

"The dancing club it is!" Zell said with a childish grin.

"I say we study." Amy's voice had entered the conversation as she advanced near to the table the six were sitting at. Everyone groaned at the thought of opening a text book.

"No way! We just got out of class, we need a break." Irvine argued.

"I must say though, it is the exams. I have plenty of work to do before the winter break. Maybe we should just work and study tonight." Quistis defended.

"Lightened up Quisty. We're all going to have fun tonight. I'm gonna choose where." Seifer said with a smirk.

_That night_

__"So where are we going Seifer?" Squall asked as the gang followed Seifer out of Balamb Garden.

"Take a chill pill hurricane." Seifer replied bitterly.

Seifer led them past the grassy hills and the entrance of Balamb town. Everyone tiredly followed. The moonlight sparkled. The air was fresh and clean as the friends stopped at the beach.

"We'll have a beach party!" He said as she rushed into the sand. Everyone exchanged glances. "C'mon! If you just stand there, we'll never be able to have a little fun!"

It wasn't long before everyone started to enjoy him or herself. Zell brought along his boom box giving everyone a chance to have a dance too. By 11:15, they had tired themselves.

"Let's head back." Selphie quietly said with a yawn. Everyone at the time as sprawled on the sand breathing heavily, too exhausted to get up.

"Yeah, c'mon. I'll never hear the end of it from the headmaster I get locked out." Quistis agreed.

"YOU!? WHAT ABOUT US?!" Zell exclaimed.

"Calm down Dintch, we're leavin." Squall muttered aggregately.

_The next day, after the exams_

__"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WINTER BREAK!"

In every hallway, every corridor, and room there was at least one person cheering of the end of the mid-year exams. Anyone who wasn't celebrating, or getting drunk, was packing up for the winter break. This includes the gang. Rinoa was going home to Deling City for Christmas. Squall was going to Esther to his parent's home as well. That was the same for Zell who was only going a miles away to Balamb. Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin lived in Deling City along with Rinoa. That left Quistis, who had her family in Winhill. Well, don't worry Irvine and Selphie are still are going to Trabia, so stop worrying!

So let's take a look at Irvine and Zell, they're in their dorm acting idle, or maybe they're packing. Let's see.

"So where you goin Irvine?" Zell questioned lazily as she laid sprawled over a chair.

"Trabia." Irvine replied quietly as he placed a warm set of clothing in a suitcase. (One out of Two, pretty good.) Zell shrugged.

"Oh, I think Amy is going der too."

"Neat…(cough) not."

"Whadya say?"

"Nothin."

Irvine snapped his suitcase closed. He sat on his bed wearily as he gazed over at Zell. _You'll have it easy in life Zell…you'll get out of here, get a good job, get married, and have lots of kids. I can never be as fortunate as you. I'll never have a special someone I can live with for the rest of my life. Who'll live with a murder like me? Who can **love **a murder? _

_The next morning_

__Selphie met Irvine at the train station at 10. Not surprisingly, Rinoa, Squall, Amy, Seifer, and Quistis were there too. All of them had different tickets to different places. Irvine smiled as Selphie approached him.

"Our train is about to leave." Irvine whispered coolly in her ear. Selphie grinned as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm ready to go." She replied. The two waved goodbye to their friends as the advanced into their train.

Five minutes later, Irvine had found a compartment, placed their luggage away safely, and had himself and Selphie comfortable. Selphie sat across from Irvine, unintentionally, she smiled her widest grin. It wasn't that she wasn't happy, she was obviously, but her cheeks slowly began to ache. The speakers gave a small beep as the conductor came onto the air. "Everyone please secure yourselves and your luggage, we will be heading to Alanta, Trabia now." The intercom beeped again as the train gave a small jerk and started to gain speed. From the window, the rest of the SeeD gang became foggier and foggier, soon the figures had disappeared completely. The compartment door slid open as Amy crawled in.

"Heya." She greeted herself as she comfortably sat down. Selphie gave an inaudible groan as Irvine bowed his head politely.

"Hi Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"Er… sitting with my friends of course." She answered nervously realizing she wasn't really wanted. "Y'know, I saw some library committee girls I'm going to sit with." With that, she exited the compartment with her pigtail bouncing back and forth.

"At least she got the picture." Selphie sighed. Irvine gazed at Selphie. Her eyes fell close as her agile body fell softly on the seat. _You're beautiful Selphie… _he pulled off his caramel trench coat he hadn't worn since he had arrived to Balamb off. Slowly he draped it on Selphie's sleeping bodice. Selphie shook as she gripped the coat closer to her. She breathed gently as one eye opened. "Irvy?" She asked wearily in a tone that sounded as if she had been sleeping for many hours.

"Yeah Selp?" Irvine replied.

"…I…lo…" Her eyes slowly shut again. Irvine sat down again, confused. He knew some comrades who couldn't stand awake on a train for more than a minute. He sighed, _Selphie is just like that. _His eyes slipped and fell on her. _…? Do I love Selphie? _

Hours passed quickly as the train window scenes changed from morning, to noon, to sunset, to night. The train started to slow down near 7:00 in the evening. With a loud screech, the train had fully stopped. The train jolted causing Selphie to wake suddenly.

"Whoa… we there Irvy?" Selphie asked awkwardly. Irvine nodded with a smile.

"Sure are Sefie."

_Ten minutes later_

__Alanta was a crowded city with layers and layers of thick white blankets of snow toppled on ceilings, cars, and empty spaces on the road. The cars beeped and horned making Alanta sound very much like a bustling town. From what Selphie had said, Alanta was just a empty city where there were few shops and many neighborhoods. Alanta was Selphie's hometown.

(Oh sorry… I know in the game Trabia is just a city. I found that kinda dumb. I thought it would be cooler if it was like a country with cites and stuff like that.)

"Please don't tell me we'll be camping here." Irvine commented dumbly.

"Course' not silly! The campsite is warm all year round, it's about two hours away if we take the bus." Selphie explained.

"Erm, okay as long as we don't stay here and freeze to death." Irvine said with a small shiver.

(I'm not writing what they do for two hours on the bus, so use your imagination, well at least if you have one. We're skipping straight to the campsite.)

The campsite, as Selphie had said, was warm all year round. But that was during the day only. The nights were brisk and cool with strong winds. The site went on for miles and miles. Only a few people had their camp set near the entrance. Their was a small building which allowed you to rent land for camping, and rent camping supplies if you didn't have any. Slowly Selphie led Irvine to her favorite acre, the acre by the beach.

"It's so nice Irvine! Even though it's cold during the nights, you feel so nice on the soft sand!" Selphie pranced around nearly dropping her possessions.

"Whoa Sef, I get the picture." Irvine said as he stopped her from tipping over her legs.

"Irvine!" Selphie screamed as she pointed into the distance. "That's were I stayed with my mom and dad every winter!" She raced ahead of him and stopped abruptly. "No…" She said inaudibly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Irvine asked as he laid his arm over shoulder. Selphie crouched on her knees.

"That's… my dad over there with my step-mom and step-siblings." She began as her voice began to break, "They're all there without me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. TSR10:Three Words

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Ten- Three Words_

Irvine set up their tents, and the rest of their camp. Selphie sat at the edge and watched her family enjoy their vacation, without her.

"Selph…" Irvine sighed as he sat down beside her. "Don't mope round' here cause of them, we're going to have fu…" Selphie was no longer listening, her eyes were red tears rolled softly down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly, she wiped her tears and rushed towards her father.

"Selphie!" Irvine called as he raced after her.

Selphie stopped a few feet from the man. His hair was brown like her, but his eyes were brown. He turned around to Selphie.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked politely,

"Wha?" Selphie gasped.

"Wait a minute… you look very familiar. Have we met before?" He asked. Selphie's eyes started to flicker with anger.

"That depends." She replied bitterly.

"Oh Dirk dear!" A shrill girly voice called. A long slim lady with a bony face and a long nose came towards the Mr. Tilmitt and wrapped her arms around him hastily. "We were waiting dumpling." She said sassily. Mr. Tilmitt snapped his fingers and ignored his wife.

"I know! You look so much like my daughter, what was her name? Serie, Sally, Sepie, Sefie, Selphie!" He replied as if he had discovered something.

"Oh do I?" Selphie said more cold than ever.

"Oh, Selphie, that obnoxious one right Dirk? The one in Balamb, the best idea you had sending her there." The slim lady said snottily. Selphie felt the wind from her lungs sweep away. Her throat became dry and breathing became difficult. A hand appeared at her shoulder it was Irvine.

"Selphie?" She said quietly, "I don't know any Selphie."

"Really? Well you sure do look like her." Dirk replied. Irvine realized Selphie's tight situation and spoke up.

"I'm Hazel, and this is my……… wife Destiny. We're on our honeymoon. Don't mind us we'll be leaving." He said quickly as he pulled Selphie away.

(I think Hazel is a girl name, and Destiny a guy name, oh well who cares?)

By the time Selphie and Irvine had made it to camp she was in tears.

"I'm sorry Irvine. I just wanted to know…if he cared. I WAS WRONG!" Irvine looked at Selphie, she seemed so helpless and tiny to the world.

_You're not smiling… the smile I always see when I see you. NO! You have to smile Selphie! Please! _Irvine grasped her shoulders and pulled her near the tent. "You have to smile." He whispered, with that that he gave her a long kiss. He pulled away and looked at Selphie's surprised face, "I can't stand to see you unhappy Selphie. Please smile." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "_No one ever smiled at me before you… damnit! You have to smile, please Selphie." _

_"_What did you say?" Selphie asked awkwardly. Irvine looked at Selphie with a puzzled look.

"What did I say?"

"You've never had someone smile at you?" Irvine's eyes widened, _I said that!? _His face broke into a grin.

"No Sefie, you're the first one."

"You know…there's a lot I don't know about you." She whispered quietly.

"I trust you Selphie, I'll tell you."

_Five minutes later_

__Irvine and Selphie sat under the silver moonlight sprawled over the grass. Irvine arm cushioned his head and Selphie's.

"My hometown was in the Centra, the small town of Cannyal. My parents joined the Sorceress War and died. I was left with my uncle then, he lived in Braiha, the neighboring city. My uncle promised to take care of me till my parents returned. He wasn't all nice, and he never smiled, but he treated me well till I was able to work and clean. He schooled me academically at least. I was told to do his bidding, it didn't bother me. I had chances to meet people and see the town. After my uncle realized my parents were taking a long time to return, he decided to find them. He took me to some office where he found out my parents had died a long time ago. Knowing my parents weren't coming back, he sent me to the orphanage.

"I was scared, but some man adopted me a little while later. He took me to his home, but he wasn't looking for a '**son**' but more of a…bodyguard. He trained me hard, till I was 16. I became mastered with the gun. I hated it all, training all day and everyday, but I hadn't a choice. I'd die if I didn't do what I was told. I made it through. I didn't go to school or anything, I was just trained hard to be a sniper. And now I've met you, what else to say?"

Selphie closed her eyes. "I thought I had it bad."

"Hey, look at you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." _I love you Selphie._

"That's so sweet." _You're the best thing that's happened to me too._

_The next morning_

__Irvine opened his eyes to the steamy sunlight he looked to his side, Selphie had fell asleep beside him. Irvine patted her head ever so softly. He quietly exited the tent to the crisp morning air. His day was going to be beautiful, just like Selphie. A pair of footsteps quietly advanced towards him.

Their shadows painted themselves on the ground. Irvine, always equipped, spun around quickly with a hand over his rifle. To his surprise two familiar figures stood there in long navy coat with a thin small symbol of a arrow with a 'G' shaped blade. There was a female with long blonde hair and hair bright red tips, and a tall muscular man.

"Mary? Roy?" He asked puzzled.

"It's been some time Kinneas. Having fun?" Mary snickered evilly.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Irvine scowled.

"It's been two months, more I think." Roy answered deeply as he scratched his head dumbly.

"You've had enough play time, we have to go." Mary said hastily.

"You're going to order me?" Irvine asked coolly as he pulled out his rifle.

"Kinneas! This is no fun and games! I'm dead serious."

"Bloody Mary, of all the blood you've shed, I have no fear in shedding yours." Irvine replied with a grim smirk. Mary took a step back in fear, of all things a soldier in the G.A.E.R.O should know; realize a officer stronger than you can easily kill you without difficulty. Everyone knew not to bother **Irvine Kinneas**, at least if you wanted to keep your life.

"I'm equipped." She whispered as she reached for her katana.

"I am too, everyone's asleep, no witnesses. And look, an ocean to bury you in? Hoy fun this will be." Irvine continued to smile coolly. Mary was now frightened to death but didn't' show it much. Roy clenched his fists, but he was as helpless as Mary to Irvine. "I'd leave if I were you, but look, I'M NOT. I'm the Irvine Kinneas, the one who has never been caught, or injured easily. I don't give a damn if boss sends an army after me, tell him I could give a grat's ass." Mary's eyes were squinted and she had backed away several feet.

"I can't believe you would jeopardize your life, career, and name just to live a life you **know**…" Mary quieted down to a melancholy tone, "a life you know will never be your reality." Mary and Roy turned their backs and disappeared into the distance leaving Irvine with a blank gaze. He dropped his rifle, what was he doing? He could never live this life for long. His fingerprints, his actions, his looks were soon going to unravel his identity.

"Irvy?" The innocent voice of Selphie called. Irvine turned around to her angelic smile.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"O-ok." Irvine realized something was on Selphie's mind.

"So what's up? Have a good sleep?"

(Just get your mind out of the gutter! Just because they fell asleep by each other doesn't mean anything happened ya'll perverts!)

"It was good." Selphie said quietly. "Irvine…I need to tell you something." She stepped carefully towards him and buried her face in his chest. "I love you." She cried. Irvine stood dumbstruck as the three words echoed through his head. Selphie raised her face, "Did you hear me? I said I love you Irvine."

_I can't believe you would jeopardize your life, career, and name just to live a life you **know**… a life you know will never be your reality._

"You don't mean that Selphie." Irvine said quickly. The brunet shook her head as Irvine stepped away, "Selphie, how well do you really know me? How can you say 'I love you' if you don't know me that well!?" Selphie gulped as her soft cheeks became bright red.

"S-sorry… but the part I know, I just thought maybe you thought the same."

"I didn't mean it like that…" Selphie vanished behind the tent flap. Irvine slapped his forehead, what was he doing?

Selphie closed the tent behind her as she spread her hands on her face, _I'm such an idiot! I knew I was going to fast… I should have waited._

Irvine dropped on the ground._ **I LOVE YOU TOO SELPHIE! **Just, I don't want to hurt you. But I'll always love you Selphie Tilmitt._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	13. TSR11:My Rose

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Eleven- My Rose_

_ Winter break has passed, Selphie knows something is bothering Irvine since their trip, nether the less, their relationship continues. It's been months into the new semester. Midsummer has come and flowers had blossomed to their full potential._

Selphie opened her emerald greento the pale rainy morning. She heard a small whimper form the corner off her room. A large chocolate brown and white dog and laid himself comfortably on her bed.

"Angelo, come on boy you're Rinoa's dog." She said sleepily. Angelo groaned and hunched over the side of the blankets. "Angelo? Please go to sleep in Rin's room." Selphie reached for side table, a pair of socks was bundled tightly in to a ball. "Here boy, go catch it." She said monotonously as she threw it out of her room. Angelo woke with a start and rushed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rinoa screamed giving Selphie a sudden jerk and pushing her out of bed.

"What's wrong Rin!?" Selphie called as she scurried to her feet. Rinoa poked her head into Selphie's doorway.

"N-nothing, Angelo scared me, that's all. I'm still not used to having him here you know. But…" Rinoa kneeled beside him and hugged him tightly and stroked his fur gently. "I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO GLAD DAD LET ME BRING HIM!" Rinoa went into her childish moments as Selphie played along. Rinoa brought Angelo from Deling City after Winter Break. He'd been her pet since he was a puppy. Angelo had the habit of following the last person who played with him, once he followed Quistis to her classroom cause she played fetch with him. Rinoa tried to rid him of the habit by playing with him as much as possible, but a dog is always eager for a game.

"What time is it?" Selphie yawned as she rubbed her head.

"About, 8:00 why?" Rinoa answered. Selphie blinked her eyes several times.

"I'm going to meet Irvine for breakfast." She answered as she left to go change.

"Tip-tap, tip-tap, tip-tap."

Irvine rolled over to his side and pressed his pillow over his head. _Hyne make the rain stop damnit. _He surrendered to the noise and sat up straight. Rain showered hard against his window. Irvine yawned and stretched his arms.

"Hey Davinsen, bout' time you woke up. Hurry you're going to miss breakfast. C'mon." Zell called as he cupped his hands over his mouth. Irvine groaned as he tumbled off the bed.

"Coming…in an hour." Irvine pulled his pillow off the mattress and laid on it.

"Dude, it's a weekday. Get your lazy $$ up!" Irvine's eyes widened as he peered upwards at Zell.

"Hasn't your mom ever washed your mouth out with soap, and water?" He asked coldly.

"Erm…" Zell replied knowing what Irvine was going to do.

Irvine sprung off the floor and chased Zell like mad, once he caught him he pounced him and made sure he'd ruined his hair, all he could do at the moment anyways. Zell brushed his bangs, it looked like he'd been stroked by his G.F Quezocotl. Zell growled as the two wrestled each other, for no apparent reason.

"Hey Irvine, Zell." Selphie's voice entered the room. The door closed behind her as she stared at Irvine and Zell trying to squeeze the living out of each other. "I'm leaving." Selphie announced as she turned on her heels. Irvine quickly stood and Zell tried to straighten his jagged blonde hair.

"Wait Selph, I'll be ready in a moment."

"Okie dokie." Selphie said childishly as she trotted out anyways.

_At history_

"Alright class, today we'll be talking about Sorceress Ultemiecia." Instructor Elijah announced.

The class moaned. "Hey isn't history supposed to be old? Ultemiecia ain't even born yet!" Someone complained.

"Yes, I've been enlightened by that yesterday. But I am supposed to inform you about this Sorceress so onto the lesson, how know maybe one day one of you will develop a way to destroy her. Now, to the lesson."

Selphie sighed as she titled her notes. Irvine followed except he never actually took notes. Irvine stared at Selphie who glanced at him every once and awhile with a heart-warming smile. _Selphie…_

__

_10 minutes before 2nd period_

Rinoa stepped into Squall's dorm. The SeeD sat quietly at the large table as he examined documents.

"Squall… what are you doing?" She asked slowly. Squall had a long look of disappointment in his eyes.

"It's hard to say, Rinoa, I've done it." Squall stood as he clenched his fist on the table, "I've done what everyone degraded me about. Rinoa, I've found Irvine Kinneas." Squall turned around and faced Rinoa, his eyes were red with tiredness and sadness. Rinoa gasped.

"No Squall please! Recheck, I BEG OF YOU!" Rinoa hugged Squall tightly. "Please…!" Squall stroked the raven black hair.

"I'm sure the outcomes are the same Rin, but I'll do it again if you really want." Squall said fro his sake more than Rinoa's.

  
_After Lunch_

Selphie sat outside of garden in the warm sun bathed flower courtyard. Irvine laid beside her studying his bored lesson which he neglected to read in class. Selphie sniffed the air, sweet scents of blossomed flowers filled her nasals. Quietly she turned her head towards a rose bush.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Selphie!" A grown man called as he opened his arms welcoming as a young teen ran into them.

"DAD!" She cried.

"Oh my evening star…my rose, I have news to tell you." His smile dissolved into a sad gloom. "You're mother Selphie…is no longer with us." Selphie's face grew hot.

"W-what do you mean not 'with' us!?" Selphie burst into tears. She knew exactly what he meant. Quietly Mr. Tilmitt explained his wife had been shot in an alleyway when she passed in her car. Galbadian soldiers were said to be dueling there earlier that night.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll get through this."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Selphie wiped her eyes, which were slowly filling with tears. Irvine tapped her graceful shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just love flowers!"

"What's your favorite?" Irvine asked quietly.

"The red rose of course! My mom's favorite flower, she had a huge bouquet of them on her wedding day, I'm going to have one just like it!"

_Any idiot who wouldn't grant you that deserves a painful death Selphie._

"It's kinda silly, but my dad used to call me rose…his little rose." Selphie continued blushing slightly. Irvine stood and snatched Selphie into a hug.

**_"You're My Rose……….." _**

_Midnight_

The library had long closed, yet a diligent mercenary sat on a computer. His eyes ached and his hands trembled. It was over for him, he was right all along. And now…………he didn't want to be. Squall yawned. _I'm sorry Irvine._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. TSR12:Good Bye Irvine

_Selphie Kinneas _

_Roses_

_The Sniper's Rose_

_Chapter Twelve- Goodbye Irvine _

The day was a blooming afternoon. A simple Saturday with couples out in Balamb, instructors idly sitting in Garden, and single students bored out of their minds. Selphie, stuck in the entrance of garden with a textbook she was studying for the yearly exams. The exams were nearly a month away, but after receiving results of her mid-terms, she realized procrastination wasn't on her side.

"Selphie!" Irvine called from behind her scaring Selphie so that she landed flat on her face.

"Irvy! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled bitterly as she brushed dirt off her book.

"I couldn't resist." Irvine replied with a thin smile. Selphie rolled her eyes and grinned.

"So what are you doing here? I heard you were assigned your first mission!"

"True…I turned it down." Irvine replied casually as if he'd been on so many missions, this didn't matter. (Actually, that's true too.)

Selphie dropped her book and rushed past Irvine. "KEEP THE MISSION OPEN I'M DERSPERATE FOR ONE!" She screamed before Irvine caught her from her waist.

"Slow your roll, I got a surprise for you. Just meet me in the quad in like… five minutes." Irvine released Selphie and entered garden, leaving Selphie blank.

_A surprise? For me? Man… I never even gave him a Christmas gift. My man is so good to me. _

Irvine stood in the quad alone. Luckily no one was there. Just him, or so he thought. Carefully he laid a large bouquet on the ground trying to make it look random.

"Well, well, well."

Irvine stared ahead and set his eyes upon Squall.

"What is it?" He asked bitterly. Squall's eyes turned thin as he casually laid his boot on the flower buds of the roses. Irvine growled. "What was that for!? That was for Selphie."

"She won't need them, don't worry." Squall crossed his arms and hung his head coolly. "You won't need to worry about Selphie anymore…trust me." Irvine took a small step back and leaned his head forward.

"Is that a threat Loire?" He replied icily. Squall raised his head turned his hair towards the wind.

"Could be, feel lucky?" Irvine felt a small chill, Squall took another step crushing the remainder of the roses. Irvine rushed towards Squall.

"I don't get you man! You've been suspicious of me since we met! What have I done to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried you might add to the hundreds of lives you've taken. Who's next on your list? Selphie? Me? Who?" Irvine stood speechless.

"What did you say??"

"That's right Irvine…or shall I say Irvine Kinneas?"

Irvine pulled out his rifle. Squall just as effortlessly unsheathed his Lionheart gunblade. _Die Squall!!!!!!! _Irvine aimed his gun right at Squall. Squall showed no hesitation and held his blade in defense.

"IRVINE SQUALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie screamed as she ran towards them. "What are you two doing?" She panicked frantically. Squall and Irvine both placed their weapons down but continued to give cold stares.

"Selphie, Squall had the nerve of ruining a dozen roses I got for you." Irvine shouted coldly. Selphie looked down at the many scattered roses.

"Selphie you don't want to listen to him! Did you ever think why he never takes pictures, I know why, so no one can trace him with it!" Squall pointed.

"Did you ever wonder why Squall is so nosy, I know why, CAUSE HE **IS**!" Irvine argued back.

"What is wrong with both of you!?" Selphie screamed trying to shut both of them up. Irvine sighed as he turned his head.

"Irvine isn't who you think he is." Squall replied. Irvine quietly hid his face.

"Who is he then…?" Selphie asked quietly beginning to shudder.

"I hate to say it, but he isn't Irvine Davinsen, but his name is…" Squall began, "Irvine Kinneas."

Selphie screamed as she clasped her hands over her face. Her cheeks went red as she turned to Irvine.

"Irvy, please tell me it isn't true!" She cried.

"I wish…I could." Was the reply. Selphie felt dizzy and weary, she walked backwards till she fell hard on the ground.

"All…of it, IT WAS LIES?!"

"No! None of it!" Irvine yelled desperately.

"It doesn't matter now Kinneas, the Esther and Galbadia soldiers will be here any moment." Squall said coolly. Irvine walked backwards and jumped off the ledge and landed near the entrance of the Garden. As Squall predicted, Esther and Galbadia soldiers slowly started to ambush Garden. Instructors madly fled into garden and garden faculties locked all entrances. Irvine began to run swiftly. Esther soldiers aimed the shotguns and began to attack him. Irvine pulled out his Bismarck and shot as well. Numerous students watched from the windows leaving Squall and Selphie the only ones watching from the ledge in the quad.

"IRVINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie cried as she tried running towards him. Squall caught her around the waist stopping her to go any further.

"Let him go Selphie, you were just a part of his disguise!" Selphie stopped struggling, _that is true…_ Softly, two perfect tears rolled down her blushing cheeks. She pushed out of Squall's grasp and rushed towards her dorm. _I want to be alone…! THAT'S ALL! _

__

Irvine stood behind a wall and shot his rifle several times. _Too many, damn you Squall. I have to…run. Forgive me Selphie. _Irvine gathered all his strength and fled Balamb garden.

_A month later_

Selphie laid quietly on her bed.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It's been weeks since Irvine left. I think I'm taking it well. Well almost anyways. I wonder if he really did care about me, or was Squall right? What if I was really just a disguise? What am I saying? Irvine is a wanted man, even if he did care about me, what difference would it make? Hyne Help me…I'm a wreck._

_ -Selphie _

Selphie closed her lights as she walked into bed, her behavior had changed rapidly after he left. She was unusually bitter and pretty much let go of all her school priorities. Was she letting a guy ruin her life? Not just a guy…the first guy she fell deeply in love with.

_Everyone tells to let go, but I can't…it's too hard. _Tears started to fall on her pillow.

**Disclaimer: "Seventeen"/Mandy Moore**

_Some people tell me, that you're not my kind  
And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind  
Some people tell me that I should stay away  
Maybe I will... some other day _

"Let go Selphie, he doesn't have feelings for you. Think of the hundreds he's killed. Why does that make you different?" Squall says.

"For once listen to Squall Selphie, he'd probably physically hurt you too. Irvine I mean." Rinoa always chirped in.

_'Cause it feel right  
And it feels good  
And I don't do always that I should  
And I know what makes me happy  
And in my heart you're it exactly_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

_(Only 17...)_

Selphie's window opened soundly as a figure crept through and jumped over her bed. He quietly shut the door and looked at Selphie. The figure was Irvine Kinneas. He laid a single finger on her arm. _I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. _

Irvine pulled out an envelope from his long trench coat he wore regularly. He laid on the small nightstand beside her and placed a thin red rose beside it. "Good night Selphie. Sweet dreams." With that, Irvine swiftly jumped out through the window.

_I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes  
And If I get burned (get burned), it'll be my heart to break  
It isn't easy, hearing what they say  
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith_

_'Cause it feel right  
and it feels good  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid  
Just this once, I wanna feel like  
I can do what I want when I hold tight_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17  
(Only 17...)_

Selphie

I swear to you, nothing I've ever said, other than my name, was a lie. Selphie, I would've left last year had I not met you. I was told to return to my base. I couldn't leave you. Honestly, I don't give damn what Squall said about me. I only cared about you Selphie. I'm sorry for every pinch of pain I've caused. I never stop thinking about you. Remember, you will always be my rose. I'll never forget you Selphie, but I don't mind if you forget me. I hope maybe you can accept me, as I truly am.

Love Forever,

Irvine Kinneas

_Anyone, who's ever been in love,  
has got to know  
what it means to have a dream  
and no one can say anything  
to change my mind, no, not this time_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17  
(Only 17...)_

Morning sun shone on Selphie's face as her tranquil eyes opened. She turned over on her side to see the rose and letter left for her. She took the envelope and read the name on it, _To Selphie, from Irvine. _She extra hand wrapped around the thorn-less rose as she read the letter.

_Baby, got time to grow up...  
To face responsibility...  
...hopin'... open...  
Cause I'm only 17... _

A thin happy smile spread on her face. _I won't forget you either Irvine, I promise._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. THE FUGITIVE'S ROSE

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

The Fugitive's Rose 

Dear readers,

As I said before, this story is constructed of three, actually, five parts. Each part will have its own introduction. This diary entry to you is the intro for Section Two: The Fugitive's Rose.

Dear Diary,

I don't understand anymore, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, and Squall were trying to make me forget Irvine. Then they started making me think about him again, not that I ever forget him. I read his note every day. Maybe he'll come back…oh yeah, I was saying they keep reminding me about him. It's winter break again and everyone I soon found out had something to do with Irvine being caught. Feeling guilty they all asked me different things. Like Rinoa, who was innocent regarding Irvine, offered to take me to the Caraway Mansion for the break? Squall, we know what he did, invited me to be a guest at the Presidential Palace. Zell, who gave any information he found out to Squall, said I could go with him to Balamb where his mom was holding a big Christmas party. Seifer, who set the one camera up on the beach, just said he'd keep me company. And Quistis, who 'supposedly' encouraged Squall, said she was going to Winhill and Trabia and offered me as company. Okay, that wasn't the odd part, but everyone one kept saying when I asked why "Well cause Y'know bout Irvine and you…some of it is my fault."

I do miss Irvine, but it doesn't help when they push in my face! Really, since I was thankful to Seifer in some odd twisted way for taking those pictures. Well now I actually have a picture of him and me. But I wanted to stay in Balamb so I guess I took Siefer's offer. Well I'm tired Diary, goodnight.

-Selphie

**_"Where Did You Go?"_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Review for this one too please!!!!!!!!


	16. TFR1:Alone

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter One- Alone_

"So I've been reading, and there were sorceresses years ago that would enchant every splinter of wood in a broom with an float magic. Then they could fly on it." Seifer announced as he carried two broomsticks and a pouch of floats. "I'm going to try it now."

The cool winds of Balamb winter blew through Selphie's hair. Fujin and Rajin and left for the winter and so Seifer had only Selphie to talk to. Selphie tugged on her coat as Seifer laid both brooms carefully on the ground.

"Are you going to enchant every splinter?" Selphie asked quietly. Seifer shrugged.

"I can't do that, but I can make it fly temporarily." Seifer dropped small float magic. The broom began to rise in to the air. Seifer hopped one and threw a few magics to Selphie. He began to fly aimlessly into the sky. Without thinking Selphie summoned them all on Seifer's broom. Seifer then flew so high you could no longer see him.

Selphie sighed as she watched Seifer foolishly twirl in the sky. _It does look fun…_ Selphie sighed as she headed back to garden.

"You're pitiful." Mary snickered as she kicked Irvine in the ribs. Irvine swung his arm irritably and rolled over to fall asleep again.

"It wasn't my idea to fetch you, BUT GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" Mary screamed as she stroked Irvine with her katana. Usually, it was like Irvine to return on his feet and give his victim a painful revenge, but truly he was plain tired. Mary fell beside Irvine who still didn't move. "Get up Kinneas, I'm not in the mood." Irvine's head popped up.

"If I didn't listen to you before, what in the world thinks I'll listen to you now?"

"Your useless and pathetic life."

"If my life is pathetic, yours is no better!"

"It may not be the most wonderful but…"

"BUT WHAT!? Spend your life hunting and killing the innocent? When this all started it may have had a good intention, but it's all wrong! WE'RE SLUAGHTERING FOR NO DAMN REASON!" Irvine stood as he retrieved his Bismarck from the ground. He turned his back to Mary, "Where's the Exeter?" Mary shook her head as she hastily gave Irvine his platinum plated rifle. Irvine snatched it away from her and disappeared from the deeper into the distance. Mary panicked for a moment.

"**KINEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**!!!!"

__

Tiredly Selphie looked over her graded exam report.

**Selphie Tilmitt-Grade Report 3**

****

**_1st Mid-Year Exam_**

Study Of Guardian Force 94%

Training Skills Of Fight 97%

History 88%

Monsters & Magics 88%

**_1st Year-Term Exam_**

Study Of Guardian Force 93%

Training Skills Of Fight 99%

History 84%

Monsters & Magics 91%

**_2nd Mid-Year Exam_**

Study Of Guardian Force 87%

Training Skills Of Fight 90%

History 76%

Monsters & Magics 63%

__Selphie pitifully threw the paper across her room. _Forget this damned school. _She buried her face in her pillow and began to weep. _Irvy! I miss you so much. _She raised her head and looked towards her nightstand. A thin wooden frame held her only picture of Irvine. She raised it slightly and held it close to her chest. She relaxed and returned the picture on the stand. She stood up and rubbed her face and forced a large smile. She couldn't let people see how down in the dump she was. _Hyne, protect Irvy, please. _She pulled out her Balamb uniform and wore it. She placed on her feet a pair of worn boots and held her Morning Star at her side and left her dorm.

"Selphie." Seifer called as he made his way to her. "Why'd you leave? I needed someone to place the Dispel magic on the broom. I flew so high I might've made it to the moon. Where'd you go anyways?"

"My dorm… I was tired. Sorry Siefi." Selphie rushed away with a smile

Seifer looked awkwardly at her. "Seifi?" Selphie had already disappeared from the corridor.

Selphie entered the TC, training center, and was welcomed or ambushed by five grats.

"Hiyah!" Selphie yelled as she swung her knunchuk at one's tentacles. The bloodthirsty grat replied and sucked a portion of Selphie's energy. She knelt and shook her head as it grew dizzy. She stood again and saw the grats were surrounded in flames. **_Use the flames………summon me! _**

****

_Ifrit? The first time I've ever junctioned you and I've already got problems! _Selphie stroke the grats again. The invisible flames grew fiercely. _No, I don't need you now! **SUMMON ME AT ONCE! **No! **Fool, I shall do it by force then. **_Selphie felt so dizzy she murmured the words "Hell Fire" as she disappeared in the air. A huge monstrosity took her place and released his mighty fire power. Selphie reappeared and Ifrit and his fiery flames dissolved. Selphie rubbed her head realizing all the grats were dead.

"Not too shabby Tilmitt." Amy smiled as she advanced over to Selphie. "So you have a G.F, well then again who doesn't. Do you have more?" Selphie shook her head as she threw her arms out and whispered more words. Ocean water drowned the TC's flooring. A glowing light appeared and a sweet beautiful voice sang through Amy's ears. Appearing before her was an angel with wings on her head playing a Lear.

"Come… come to the land of no return. To a place happiness is to be learned. Come, come with me. My home is where you are to be… leave your dreams behind. Come to a place of my kind. Come where the sirens roam. This will be your new home." The angel sang magnificently.

Amy, now brainwashed began moving towards the water trying to drown herself. Selphie grasped her collar and screamed in her ear. Amy blinked and the angel vanished gathering her water along.

"Sirens, hundreds of angels who sing songs to make creatures wish to stay and kill themselves for um'. They're neat, but don't listen to them yourself! Hehe!" Selphie smiled widely as she called her last and favorite G.F. "RUBY LIGHT!" A small hole appeared as a small bunny, fox, type animal came and jumped into Selphie's arms.

"A Carbuncle!" Amy cried happily as she petted it softly.

"KINNNEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Mary screamed not caring if anyone heard her. For the fact she was miles and miles away from any other human she screamed louder. "KINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Mary rushed out into the mountain clearing. "I hate boss! Why do I always have to find Irvine!?"

There was a loud roar from behind her. Slowly she turned around and screamed the loudest she had ever.

"BANG!" The chimera whined painfully and fell to its side and closed his eyes in surrender. Mary, who laid on the ground looked embarrassedly at Irvine.

"K-kinneas."

"Save it, I got enough problems with or without the G-Aero. Just get the steppin."

"But, boss said-"

"I would consider my words saying, 'I quit.' "

"What?!"

"I quit, I no longer will slave my life and freedom to the G-Aero."

"Kinneas you wouldn't!"

"Watch me." Mary looked completely helpless on the ground. Little as she didn't want to admit it, Irvine saved her.

Irvine had already started to vanish. "KINNEASSS! NOOO YOU'RE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!"

"I'LL TRAVEL ALONE MARY! FORGET EVERYTHING I EVER VOWED TO THE BULL-$#% OF AN ORGANIZATION!"

Irvine was gone. Mary laid on the ground. _Don't leave Irvine, not the G-Aero, not me… _ Mary ran towards Irvine. Irvine in shock started to push her away before Mary threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. _I love you Irvine Kinneas, _Mary thought as she lip locked with Irvine. Irvine's hands appeared at her chest as he pushed.

Mary felt herself fall away from him. "Irvine?" She asked quietly as she looked up at him.

"I'm in love already. Not with anyone who helped me live this cold harsh life."

"I love you Irvine!" Irvine stood stunned. A girl who knew him ever since Lavender died, loved him?

"Sorry, my heart has surrendered already." Irvine rushed and ran hard.

Mary laid dumbstruck on the ground. _That damn little girl at Balamb… how dares she? If I can't have Irvine, no one will. _

__

Selphie looked at the night sky, Rinoa and everyone was returning tomorrow. Finally some decent company. Selphie forced upon her face another smile. _I'm all alone Irvy… I miss you. _She read Irvine's letter yet again as she fell into a deep slumber.

Irvine leaned against a large boulder as his eyes began to slowly close. It had been hours since he abandoned Mary. _I'll travel alone, the G-Aero will never get me to dip my hands in innocent blood ag__ain. I miss you Sefie._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry about the G.F cut out of the blue. Got interested in it for some odd reason.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. TFR2:Nightmares

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Two-Nightmares_

__Selphie's eyes laid close as her dreams took over.

_Selphie awoke, in her room. Nothing new. She heard large shatter and her dorm room shattered into shards allowing her to fall into a bottomless pit. As she fell through the darkness she heard Irvine's voice… singing._

_"Oh my beloved! You cry as you lay in bed? I will free you of this burden you bare. You shall no longer feel despair. Fear not as I shan't yield, this gun I wield. Selphie my love! My heart flies as a free dove. I shall release you of pain………my blood has become your rain. No longer shall you feel pain my sweet beloved dane."_

_Irvine was singing and kept singing putting a tranquil spell on her. Selphie fell gently in a flower field. The sweet smell of blooming flowers filled the air. She heard giggling. A girl, and a guy. She rushed towards the laughs. An invisible wall stopped her. Selphie pressed her hand on the wall, it was just a painting of the field beyond. There was something behind it. The giggling continued and Selphie's curiosity grew. She found a window, a small oval one, but a window. She poked her head through it. Her jaw dropped as she sought the laughter. _

_Irvine was dancing with a damsel so precious and gorgeous. Her eyes glimmered and her long, wavy, turquoise dress shimmered. Irvine laughed as he dipped her near the ground and kissed her tenderly. _

_"IRVINE!" Selphie screamed. Irvine and the girl stood straight as they embraced again and again. Selphie felt tears stream down her face as she fell through the window. She screamed again and realized she was mute. She attempted to scream louder but it was futile. The girl put her finger over Irvine's lips. She whispered in his ear and said loudly, "My love is stronger than Selphie's right?"_

_"If only Selphie was as beautiful as you." The fell into another passionate kiss. Selphie screamed so loud she broke the silence that blocked her. She heard another shatter. The girl was gone and Irvine was lying on a hard stone with his rifle over her shoulder and dressed in filthy clothes._

_They were no longer in the flower field but in some abandon mountain range. Irvine lifted his usual hat. His eyes turned to Selphie. _

_"Selphie?" He asked as a warm smile appeared. Selphie rushed toward him as she hugged him tightly and cried tears of joy. _

_"Irvy!" She cried over and over. Irvine stroked her hair. Selphie hugged him tighter then began hugging air. Irvine was again gone and she was in a dungeon like room. It was plain black with no doors or windows. _

_A lighting bolt struck the floor the walls turned to mirrors with Irvine in its reflection. All the Irvines held out their hands. "Selphie…" they called in a hollow voice. Selphie looked at each image hastily. She ran to the nearest one. The glasses all shattered leaving no Irvine but ten doorways. She heard a girl again. She rushed toward the voice and found herself in a glamorous ballroom._

_Their was only one couple in the middle, Irvine and………her dressed in her red festival dress. Selphie smiled. Then someone pulled Selphie away from the fantasy. Irvine reached his hand out… Selphie rushed to help him but the next action was too unbearable to think about._

_A gunshot was heard and Irvine clutched his stomach. His hand became drenched with blood as the fantasy Selphie screamed and struggled to return to him. The real Selphie was trapped and the fantasy was gone. She couldn't comfort him in anyway, just watch him painfully breath his last breathes._

_"Don't hurt my rose…" Irvine said as he collapsed to his death. Selphie screamed, she screamed and didn't stop._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IRVINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thump." Selphie rubbed the back of her head. She looked up and the morning sun pouring through the window. She breathed heavily and thought of her dream…no nightmare. _That won't happen. I know it. _It was a Monday and she was due in History class in about………10 minutes. Selphie scrambled on her feet and dressed into her uniform and carried her books down the slender halls.

Once Selphie finally reached class, she was already late.

"Do join us Ms. Tilmitt." Instructor Elijah mumbled. Selphie took her seat.

"Okay class, today we'll learn of Sorceress Adel." The class groaned including Selphie.

()()()()()()

Irvine peered one eye open. He tried to move his hands, they were tied, along with his arms, legs, and ankles. He was also gagged. _What the hell is going on here? _Someone pulled his long silky hair that had long grown out. A cold voice whispered in his ear.

"You quit? After all I've done for you? You quit?" The voice said. Irvine's eyes went thin as she saw Mary staring at him coldly. "Thanks to Bloody Mare, we found out you're dirty scheme. Gonna turn us in ya are? Well try to survive a good drowning first. Irvine's eyes shot open. It was his boss, he was going to be drowned. They were dropping him in the ocean. How could they? He had no plan… _Mary you filthy lair! You're mad at me. Do I have to die because of that?!? _

Someone lifted Irvine onto a slender plank. Another person in the shadows attached his fable Exeter to a thick anvil. _They're gonna sink me, me and my gun. Those sick bastards. I'll join those so many we threw. Sorry Selph, I wanted to see you again. _Irvine felt something heavy pulled down hard to the ground as fell from the plank. Irvine looked around… at least 30 members of the G.A.E.R.O. were surrounding him. _Holy Hyne! They're gonna torture me!_ A girl with tight blonde hair and an ugly grin stepped forward.

"Remember when you broke my leg? Why? Oh yeah cause I told you your orders." She shoved her foot into his stomach. Irvine's eyes widened as she coughed through the gag. The whole line came to him reminding him of cruel actions he'd done and taking revenge on him. Last but not least Mary came. She kneeled by him and whispered coldly.

"If you don't love me Kinneas, your partner after Franit died, then no one will." She gave her hardest punch in his back. Irvine coughed the bitter liquid of crimson red. He'd be dead before he drowned. _Mary you ill-minded bitch! I'll see you in hell! _The anvil attached to his ankles was tightened as two strong men carried Irvine and his fable weapon and dropped him into the endless blue. With a large splash the best member of the G.A.E.R.O. was gone. The boss looked down.

"Guys like him don't come so easily. He was too good to be true, knew he'd turn sooner or late. Thank Hyne we caught before he turned on us. Thanks again Mary, you'll be getting a reward." Mary smiled evilly until everyone had departed. She looked back at the sea.

_Any hopes of me with you drowned just like you. You're the idiot who thinks someone can accept a murder as their love. I am a murder, I would be the only one who could be the one for you…………… what have I done? You're dead Irvine! What have I done………? You threaten to kill me, but you never did it. Oh hyne, what did I do?_

()()()()()()

_Midnight_

Selphie's eyes opened. Another dream, this time there was no fantasy. Irvine, was thrown in the ocean to die. She slapped her head hard. "Irvine is tough, he'll make it through. I have to be optimistic, think positive. That's it." She closed her eyes as she tried to fall asleep again.

_Her window slid open and Irvine came in. From his caramel coat he pulled out a rose and thin note. He looked down and Selphie as he knelt by her and watched her breathe softly for a moment. Irvine pressed his lips against hers. Selphie's eyes opened. Irvine looked at her enchanting eyes._

_"Irvine?!" She whispered as she hugged him tightly. Irvine nodded as he returned the hug._

_"BANG!" _

_"You'll… be safe Sefie," Selphie move away as she saw Irvine's eyes begin to close. Her placed her hand on his back and felt something warm and damp. She peered at her hand a red liquid stained it. Irvine's limp body fell to the ground. _

_"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"_Damnit why does he always die!? Why can't we get married in one of my dreams or something."

()()()()()()

_A week later_

__ Loose ropes floated in the ocean and the large anvil sunk to the bottom. Breathing, the human did live.

(I can't kill Irvy! It's bad bad enough I said he was tortured! Sorry Irvine! )

Irvine opened one eye. _So this is Hell, wow it looks a lot like… Balamb?!? _Irvine sat and rubbed his sore legs and arms. "Well now, they couldn't kill Irvine Kinneas. But they did leave him weaponless. Dang you Mary!" Irvine looked back at Balamb. _Guards might patrol these areas. I need a gun, it doesn't have to be loaded. Just a bluff is good enough. Wait, what if some monsters come after me. I need a gun!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

()()()()()()

_The next day_

"Hey Selphie," Rinoa greeted as she led Angelo into the dorm. Selphie slipped out of her room and waved.

"What's with the week's wait?" Selphie asked as she patted Angelo's soft furry head.

"The train broke down on us." Rinoa pulled off her coat and gave Selphie a hug. "Do you feel better?"

"I've felt fine to begin with Rin,"

"I know but…"

"Why is he always brought up?" Selphie asked stubbornly even though she wasn't the best liar.

"No reason, they think they found something at the…" Rinoa started as she pulled out a newspaper article.

"GIMME THAT!" Selphie snatched the article and examined it.

"Irvine Kinneas hasn't been seen for months since his undercover appearance had turned the tables. Just a few days ago Irvine's first hand rifle was found tied tightly to an anvil in a reef deep in the ocean. Some believe Irvine Kinneas has also been drowned."

Selphie gasped as she took a step back and collapsed on a chair. "Irvine…" Rinoa bit her lips and kneeled by her and comforted her.

"I bet it isn't true. Irvine's smart, he probably did that to trick um' " Rinoa suggested. Selphie thought for a moment, _He's never been caught before… he is smart. _

"Thanks Rinoa."

"No problem."

Selphie helped Rinoa unpack until 2nd period. Rinoa gathered her books and walked out with a small wave. Selphie went in her and took one last glance at her wooden frame. _Don't be dead… PLEASE don't be dead._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**AUTHOR NOTE- (Selphie K's stupid explanatory.) **

_"Don't be dead?" What the heck was I thinking?!_

Well I had the idea of "Nightmares" looooong before I wrote this story. It surprised me when ya'lls predictions started coming true, cough Neko-Yuff and Vapor Kitty.

Another thing, the idea of torturing my sweeeeet Irvy came up one night when I felt reeeeeeeaaal sadistic. Lol, I felt like hurting someone…. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY! About Mary, from this point she probably has revenge set on Irvine more than Selphie… I remember someone asking about that. (Too lazy to find who, sorry!) Now that he's ummm dead, I'm going to stop spoiling the story! Bye!

-Selphie K "Here to Stay!"

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	18. TFR3:Four Words Replied

_(AN) "I had to change my legend around a little, dang now I have to edit! Any contructive crtisisim is wanted now!!!!! Go to the prelude to see changes. No, lemme just tell you. ()()()()- signifys diffrent time place or person. (Example)- Still means voice action or AN. ''''''- Is the new sign for flashbacks. Again, editing is taking course so PLEASE give all corrections or critisim now. Cuz, later I'll just get pissed. _

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Three-Four Words Replied_

__Selphie tried hard to concentrate but only one thought filled her mind. _Don't be dead! _She blew softly as Instructor Linra babbled on and on.

"So, did anyone try our experimentation?" Selphie raised her hand remembering the test was to junction as many G.F. she carried for the first time ever. "Well Ms. Tilmitt, did it prove difficult to control?"

"Extremely."

"Well worry not, control and limit their power for few more weeks and they should start respecting you." Selphie shrugged as she listened to others recall using their G.F.'s for the first time.

Squall, who was no longer concerned over Irvine Kinneas, spent his class time actually paying attention. Selphie occasionally took notes but really she began looking over the web for clues on Irvine. _He isn't dead, I KNOW HE ISN'T! _She wasn't the only one who believed so. Galbadia had fell and took Irvine's abandoned rifle as a sign Irvine was no threat, and was not alive. Esther was much more keen and kept searching. They found no traces of him coming anywhere near Esther for a long time. G-Aero members may have come unnoticed, though.

A picture of Irvine hadn't been taken for awhile. _So Squall was right, so no one could trace him, he never took a picture of himself. _Selphie tapped a few keys before Linra stopped her.

"Are you quite occupied Ms. Tilmitt?" She asked bitterly.

"Quite… hehe."

A store alarm blared in the out streets of Balamb. Two shops had been robbed. One a simple flower shop, and the other a typical weapon shop. The flower shop had recorded a bouquet of roses had been damaged, and possibly a few stolen, but nothing more. The weapon shop lost a great deal of expensive ammo and new rifle. City authorities surrounded the plaza where the two shops sat. They slowly began their search. Irvine breathed quietly as he watched the numerous vehicles park along the curb. _Oh ho ho ho, no way! I've been trained my whole life, there is no way in hell they're gonna catch me. _He grasped his small prize, a wooden plated valiant, and gripped the fire escape. He climbed up and flipped onto the roof. He crept through the shadows until he was free from Balamb town. The endless green blew gracefully in the wind. Irvine scouted the landscape in search of a temporary haven.

The forest of Balamb, that resided nearly five miles away, was large dangerous and unpredictable. No one was crazy enough to camp there. It was perfect. Irvine dived into the long sea of grass and started towards the soaring trees in the distance. Once he found the heart of the forest he threw himself into the soft silt and breathed heavily. The roaring of monsters laid behind him. He closed his eyes as he loaded his rifle.

Once his eyes were peeled two bug bites buzzed overhead. Irvine slid on his back aimed, he shot the two fiends and yawned irritably. Irvine rested his head as he gazed through the thin fissure of leaves that allowed sun to pour through. He needed to find a way to travel overseas without being seen. Balamb being a continent alone had only one train track out but plenty of harbors. He couldn't rent a boat, certainly not highjack one, so could build one but he didn't have enough time. How was he going to get out?

Quistis rambled on and on about triggers and how to upgrade a weapon. Selphie dozed off, as Seifer would push her back into class from time to time.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and class was dismissed. Selphie exited the class and breathed the free air. Students crowded the second floor hallway, while downstairs was as empty as could be. Slowly students marched their way to the lunch corridor. Selphie gazed that way, but refused to eat anything. She ignored the student body along with her friends as she absent-mindedly departed the Garden.

The golden-lit sun began to sink into the sea. This was at a slight disadvantage for Irvine who at the moment depended on the sun for light and warmth. Balamb's merciless winds would soon howl and invite themselves into the grand forest leaving Irvine with nothing to use as support. He had kindled a small weak fire which did not produce much smoke, exactly what he aimed his sites for. A single whiff of the cool night's air stream and the sparks surrendered. Irvine helplessly hugged himself to protect himself. He closed his eyes as he wandered upon his most prized thought, Selphie. Pleadingly he gazed into the starry black night.

"This is… crazy." Irvine shivered. He released his arms and retrieved the first items his fingertips felt. Two small stone with sharp ends appeared in his palm. "Worth a damn try." He collided the two stones together, to his very surprise small sparks flew form the sharp ends. Irvine's eyes widened around his small yet miraculous miracle.

He collected the remains of his first fire and produced a stronger one. His sober face loosened, as his eyes grew hazy and restless. His head fell onto the hard ground.

Selphie rubbed her arms, the chilly air wrapped itself around her as she coughed. Not even realizing she had walked a great distance from Garden, she spotted the forest. From the ceiling of the forest… there was a thin line of… smoke?

"Now I'm hallucinating." She groaned followed by a long sigh. She gripped her weapon ever so slightly as she advanced towards the comforting warmth. She felt no heat left in her body, though she lived her whole life in Trabia, she couldn't stand he frigid winds placed heavily on her shoulders. Tiredly her nimble knees feel into the ground of the forest.

"WHOS'S THERE?" A voice roared. Selphie turned in fright towards it, her mouth gaped as she set eye upon the producer of the sound. Irvine Kinneas, fully devoured in filth and dirt neighboring a comfortable fire stood there with his eye sharp. Selphie felt her throat go dry as she gagged her next word.

"Irvine!" She screamed, in a more joyful manner. Irvine's sharp eyes slithered and soon became the same graceful eyes Irvine Davinsen had shared with Selphie. "Irvine…" Selphie repeated with a sigh. Irvine took a slow step towards her, his arms weren't controllable as he embraced Selphie dearly.

"Selphie!" He cried happily. Selphie replied not in words but kept herself in the embracement. Selphie pulled away now with shimmering tears streaming down her flawless face.

"I thought… you died. I prayed you weren't, but no one saw you for the longest time. It's been nearly a year Irvine!" Irvine grimaced as he patted Selphie softly.

"I had to keep on my toes." He said.

"Irvine…. **_"Where Did You Go?" _**Tell me please." She pleaded. Irvine sat down and placed Selphie beside him. He laid his arm around her as he slowly began to tell his tale.

"After Squall revealed me, I ran from Garden as fast as I could. I rushed all the way to the northern harbor. It's abandon now since so many monsters live there in the mountains. Well, while I was there, there was a boat. It looked like it worked then I found Mary."

"Mary?" Selphie asked curiously.

"Mary Adervachen. Also called Bloody Mary in the G-AERO. She's been my partner for a year or so. She said the boat was kinda shambled, she sailed it all the way from our base. We spent a half a month on the boat repairs. I was then able to give you the rose. Anyways, we took the repaired boat and sailed someplace north of Esther. The boat hit some reefs and broke down on us and we're stuck in the mountains and huge forests that roamed the vast areas. We were stuck there half past summer until we were able to make a new boat. Then again we made a pretty poor one.

"This boat took us to the Trabian mountain range. Weren't too far from that campsite so it wasn't too cold. Since it was WAY harder to find material to make a new boat, it took till a quarter through fall. In that time… I decided to quit the G-AERO. Stupidly, I told Mary. Well, her reaction wasn't that nice." _Let's see, a long kiss and a threat. I wasn't expecting the first part._

"Anyways, I left her and went my separate way. Mary, Hyne knows how, got the G-AERO to save her. I took our pitiful raft and tried to get away. Mary is pretty stubborn though, she had the G-AERO catch me. And that's...the story." Irvine concluded with a deep breath and gazed over to Selphie. Quietly she placed her arms through his and closed her eye while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You… you can't quit." She quivered. Irvine's eyes widened in awkwardness. "I mean… where can you hide? You have to go back. I beg you."

**Disclaimer: "Where Will You Go?"/ Evanescence **

_You're too important for anyone  
There's something wrong with everything you see  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
_

"I can't Selphie. You don't understand, I really can't." He argued soundly. Selphie pulled Irvine tighter.

"NOW WHAT? LET THE SOLDIERS FIND YOU AND HAVE YOU KILLED!?!" Selphie broke into tears as Irvine patted her kindly.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
_

"You won't make it, I'm dead serious. YOU HAVE TO GO BACK!" Selphie shouted.

"THEY TRIED TO KILL ME DAMNIT!" Irvine shouted. Selphie went quiet and pale. He breathed heavily as he regained his strength. He looked to the sky and back on the ground, his eyes went wet. "They tried to kill me."

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
  
_

Selphie bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said comforting voice. Irvine stopped himself from tearing in front of Selphie and supported a small smile.

"It a'right. You know I'll be okay."

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
_

Selphie wanted to smile, it was too hard though. Instead she threw her arms around the sullen man and kissed him tenderly. She moved away and stared into his sapphire eyes, ones she'd never witnessed.

_  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

_You've always been wearing colored contacts, ever since I met you. _Selphie stepped back from Irvine. His unruly hair met his shoulders and his clothing was far from clean. Irvine himself stared at Selphie, who had also changed through the year. Her brown hair rained large curls at their ends and her eyes looked more mature, and cold. _  
  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
_

Irvine turned his head sharply and suddenly cupped his hand over Selphie's mouth, trampled his fire, and pushed her and himself low to the ground. A moment later he gripped Selphie's shoulders and returned her to her feet.

"I thought I heard someone." Irvine explained. Selphie squinted her eyes into the pitch darkness. Irvine's hand still held hers. "Here, I need to give you something." Irvine said lowly.

An object occupied her hand, yet she couldn't see it. She felt velvety petals, a rose bud's petals. "Oh Irvy…" she started. Instead she collapsed in his arms and whispered into his ear. "I love you… Irvine Kinneas." Instead of the reply she'd first heard before, the four words she'd been desiring to hear were replied.

"I love you too."

_  
__I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Awwwwwwww! Heheh… umm I'm not crazy stop looking at me like that! HEY WAIT WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GOING!? PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTO… _connection failure. _

Curse you all!

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE**

**(For God's Sake! Wait… you guys DO have a god, right? Damn I might have offended someone. Prolly someone who worships Buddah. HEY NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING. Or is it?)**


	19. TFR4: Plans Of A Mission

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Four- Plans Of A Mission_

"**I love you**." He repeated. Selphie's eyes closed as the strong words echoed through her mind. Irvine's hand appeared and pushed her slightly. "Go, it already must be past midnight."

Selphie couldn't see Irvine, but she nodded and began walked away. She ran out of the tangled forest to the empty clearing of the Balamb plains. The night's winds had already passed, spring was coming and the winds thinned away sooner. Selphie kept advancing to Garden.

She made it on the cement platforms in the flower gardens. The gate had been bolted shut and she was locked out. She kneeled and hugged her knees. _I bet it's 12:30 or so… _Someone gripped her shoulders and suddenly dragged her into the large bushes. She fell to the ground as the silhouette pulled into a hidden room. The room was small and empty, the shadow let go of her flicked on the light switch and pulled her up.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Squall roared as he gripped her shoulders and shook her madly. Selphie bit her lip for she couldn't reply. "YOU PROMISED! HOW DARE YOU GO BACK ON THAT?!"

"Squall… I'm sorry. I know I promised a while back not to… go ahead and let your anger out. I deserve it." Selphie whispered in a melancholy voice. Squall unconsciously raised his hand and pushed Selphie hard causing her to fall a foot away from him. Selphie froze in her position as silent tears rolled from her eyes to the hard ground. Squall rubbed his forehead.

"Selphie I didn't exactly mean to do that…"

"I deserved it. I remember you and Rinoa made me promise not to see him. To forget him and get on with my life. But, I can't do that Squall. I just can't keep that commitment. I love him. I always will." Selphie tightly held her rose bud in her grip. "I never knew anyone like Irvine. Hearing what he did, or his real name… it doesn't seem enough to convince him a bad guy. Please. Try to understand."

Squall groaned as he knelt by her and smiled, Selphie hadn't moved from her paralyzed position.

"Selphie… it's gonna be alright. You shouldn't waste your life over some guy. Believe I would know, I am a guy. I know I've never been the nicest friend especially since you went on a date with Irvine. I thought I was doing the right thing. Honestly, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You were doing the right thing… that's what makes me most upset." Selphie stuttered as she began to tear up again. "I don't know anymore, I'm just so confused!" Squall did the first action that came to mind and grabbed Selphie and lifted her to her knees and hugged her kindly. Selphie did nothing but accepted the warm friendly gesture.

"It's gonna be okay, friends need to help each other Selph. I'm not sayin anything bout' Irvine. But stay away alright?" Squall asked as he patted Selphie's back. Selphie nodded in reply as she kept in the embrace.

ooooooooooo

_A couple of hours later_

__Irvine crept through the grass. The morning sun peaked through the clouds. Dawn was on its way and the morning sunshine would soon destroy any hopes of being concealed. He made far to the south harbor. It lay quiet and abandoned. Irvine looked at the simple docks with loosely tied boats. _Man… I'll have to steal one. There's a motor boat, it should be fast enough to get me as far away as Timber by noon. From there, I could probably find some train track to walk along on to Deling. Not good enough, I need to get as far as the… Centra! That's it. From Deling I can find a boat or something to get me across the ocean._

oooooooooooooo

_Lunch that day_

__Rinoa, Selphie, and Squall sat in the cafeteria eating the day's special, meatloaf.

"May I cut in?"

The three turned their heads to a slender petite girl with long silky brown hair and shimmering blue eyes. She wore a simple Balamb uniform, signifying she wasn't a SeeD. In one hand she held a small notebook and pencil in the other a tape recorder.

"I'm Lindsay Agraw, editor and chief of the Balamb Garden newspaper." She smiled kindly as she stuck out a hand to Selphie.

"I'm Se-" She began.

"Yes, I know who **you **are. Listen," Lindsay interrupted as she pulled out a chair for herself and ignored Rinoa and Squall. "You know since Irvine Kinneas hasn't been found, he seems more dangerous than ever. Do you mind giving me a small interview?"

Selphie wrinkled her nose as she dropped her silverware. "Why… I never. I'm trying to eat and you bombard me!" She scowled. Lindsay shuddered away and pushed her sleek hair.

"Oh Selphie… what strong words. Could be bitterness of anger. Are you angry with Irvine? Tell me Selphie, I'm but your friend." Lindsay pouted her lips as she grew nearer to her. "I know how you feel. I used to have a boyfriend full of notoriety."

"You did?" Selphie asked rather puzzled.

"No… but did you buy it?" The reporter snickered.

"Er! Leave me alone! It's been nearly a year since Irvine left so why do you want me now!?" With that Selphie and pushed her seat away.

"Well, a good reporter knows where she's not wanted." Lindsay sighed.

"Then you mustn't be a good reporter." Snapped Selphie.

"Oh? Was that supposed to be your pathetic excuse of an insult?"

"No, but that was your pathetic excuse of accepting one." Selphie flickered her head away and stormed out of the cafeteria before Lindsay could say anything else.

ooooooooooooooooo

_A few hours later_

"I don't understand."

Selphie sat in the empty quad with Zell. Zell sighed as he gazed into the bright sun. The sunset was young and classes were through. And here he was stuck with Selphie.

"You should." Zell argued.

"What does that mean?" She retorted. Zell stood and faced Selphie.

"Irvine, Irvine Kinneas was a man that people thought was invincible. There have been hundreds of G-AERO members who've been known and killed, but just this one has made through all of the troubles everyone throws at him. That's not only threatening, it's just plain SCARY! No one, and I mean no one knows Irvine well enough to describe him. Only G-AERO members. And you Selphie, heck you kissed the guy. You went camping with him and did everything that denies what people thought of him. Everyone wants to know, what is Irvine Kinneas really like?" Zell declared. He sat and thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, I was his ROOMMATE! How come that pretty Lindsay isn't askin me for an interview, better yet a date!"

"You **HAVE **a girlfriend Zell!" Selphie shouted angrily as she went back to her own problems.

Selphie rested her head on her hand. _Is the rest of my life going to be like this? _From the entrance of the quad a student in his navy uniform arrived with an envelope in his hand.

"Ms. S Tilmitt? Student I.D 6857?" He asked abruptly. Zell and Selphie looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Tilmitt." Selphie replied.

"I was told to give this to you ASAP. It's from the Headmaster." He explained. With that he saluted and excused himself.

Selphie examined the envelope. In fine print it read, **"TO BE DELIVERED TO S. TILMITT" **Selphie flipped it over to the flap and carefully slid her finger under.

"Whatcha think it is?" Zell questioned.

"I don't know." Selphie whispered innocently.

**S. TILMITT**

**STUDENT I.D. 68577**

**THE HEADMASTER OF BALAMB GARDEN REQUESTS A BRIEF MEETING WITH YOU. THIS MEETING REGARDS A MISSION FROM ESTHER. THE MEETING WILL BE HELD IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE DIRECTLY AFTER DINNER. IF YOU FAIL TO JOIN THIS CONFERENCE, YOU WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY RESIGNED FROM THE MISSION. **

_Cid Kramer_

**CID KRAMER HEADMASTER OF BALAMB GARDEN**

****Selphie's eyes widened. _Me? On a mission!? _Selphie gasped as she glanced at Zell.

"Whoa, you're lucky! A mission. You better not be late." He pointed. Selphie nodded as she rushed out of the quad. ****

ooooooooo

Selphie stood herself near the elevator. Dinner hadn't finished, so she just couldn't throw herself into the headmaster office.

"Selphie?" the voice of Squall echoed. Selphie curved her attention to the SeeD as he confronted her. "What in Hyne's name are you doing here?" Selphie shrugged slightly as she opened her mouth to answer.

"I… I got a mission!" She peeped happily. Squall gave her an odd glance and produced a letter.

"Did you get this?" He asked as Selphie examined the letter.

"Y-yeah, exactly like that." She concluded after scanning the entire page. Squall lent his hand as he helped Selphie onto her feet.

"Let's go then."

oooooooo

**__"OH MY &%&$! HYNE!" **

Irvine held his breath as he gagged the ocean water. _Now I know why they say never drink salt water! _He squinted his eyes into the intense heat of Timber's sunsets. Spring had long passed them and summer burned the town. Irvine's steady boat grew closer to land as he continued to heave the salty liquid that lingered in his parched throat.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT A OCEAN FULL OF DRINK LESS WATER!?"** He clamored as he shook his head. Half delirious he made out the shape of the city that laid not far from him. He collapsed on the boats ground and looked the light pink sky. _Selphie… you loved sunsets. _Helplessly Irvine gripped the edge of his boat and held himself. He for the motor strings and pulled with whatever strength he had. The boat scurried faster to land.

_Timber…_

ooooooooooo

Selphie and Squall stood in salute before the headmaster. The headmaster paced to and fro and finally held out his hand.

"At ease."

They let their hands hand straight at their sides as they kept their pupils on the Headmaster. Headmaster Cid let out a sigh as he sat himself down. "As your invitation announced, you two have been chosen to head on a mission. This mission is very important. It came all the way from Esther."

"Permission to speak sir." Squall interrupted.

"Yes, yes Squall. Go ahead." Cid beckoned.

"Is this mission large, and we are only allowed two SeeDs?"

"Keen as usual Mr. Loire. Yes, the mission is a large and one with heavy responsibility. You cadets are here today since Esther as strictly sent for you. They require Ms. Tilmitt as the leader, and Squall you will be her Co-Leader." Selphie gagged as did Squall. The two stood still as they continued to listen to Cid. "You may choose your own SeeDs to come along with you. In fact, Esther said they highly advise you to pick your own crew. Ms. Tilmitt will have the last word. Mr. Loire, you and I both know Ms. Tilmitt is still immature so please help her as much as possible. The crew will include you both and three more SeeDs. They are of your choice so choose wisely.

"Now then, I shall read off the requirements of the actual mission. Ahem, 'This mission is from the high military department of Esther. This should be taken seriously and a single flaw will ruin it. The mission is expected to take no longer than two weeks. We shall provide a comfortable ride, food, and clean water. You will have a small army of 50 men with you. They will be at your command. We have given them only a few strict orders, please do not interrupt these. The mission will take place in the Centra Ruin. Our goal, find Irvine Kinneas and have him arrested."

Selphie's eyes widened as the order was heard. Flashes of Irvine's face flew through her head. _No… NO! I WON'T DO IT! _"NO!"

Squall and Cid turned towards her. "No what Ms. Tilmitt?" The Headmaster questioned slightly angered.

"Sir please! Please don't tell me I can't reject this mission! Please sir!" Selphie cried. Squall glanced at her sadly as he turned to the headmaster.

"As to me sir."

"I'm sorry both of you. Esther has strictly told me they want you two. I can't change their orders." Cid signaled one of the Garden Faculties. They dragged a thin slender wooden box to Selphie. "This has arrived from Esther Ms. Tilmitt, a gift you might say."

Selphie gave the headmaster an awkward look as she opened the box. Inside was a shiny new pair of knunchuks with a glossy red handle and sharp jade ends with crescents. "The Strange Vision…" Selphie breathed. Squall slapped his temples as he threw a dirty look at the headmaster.

"You're dismissed, the both of you." Cid said irritably.

oooooooooooo

"No! NO SQUALL!" Selphie leaned against the wall and slid to the ground she buried her face with her arms and sobbed. "I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T DO IT DAMNIT!"

"Selphie…" Squall began comforting.

"NO! I WON'T! I RATHER DIG MY OWN GRAVE!" Selphie felt endless tears rolled off her cheeks onto her clothing and leave small wet marks.

"Let's go Selph." Squall sighed as he reached out for her hand.

"NOOOOO! NO I WON'T!" Selphie continued to scream and wail. Squall a bit aggravated lifted her to her feet and swung her over his shoulder.

"Better hush up, people might think I'm kidnapping you." He said sarcastically.

"No, no, no!" Selphie kicked and yelled banging on Squall's back without realizing she was hitting him. As Squall predicted, everyone glanced at him oddly as he carried her to her dorm hall. He pushed the door open and dumped Selphie in her room. Rinoa who was asleep in her room rushed to Selphie's aid after hearing her screaming.

"What's wrong with her!?" Rinoa shouted in shock. She knelt by her and patted her softly. "Selphie? Calm down it's me Rinoa…?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!" Selphie bawled. Squall rubbed the back of his neck as he indicated Rinoa to follow him. Rinoa worriedly hugged Selphie and left.

"What happened?! Is she okay?!" She shrieked once they exited the dorm.

"Selphie's… really she's just depressed," Squall inhaled deeply as he told Rinoa of the mission that they were both forced into. Rinoa screamed in fret as she hastily returned to Selphie to continue to comfort her.

By that time, Selphie had already placed herself on her bed and quieted herself down. Rinoa sat on the bed beside while Squall neighbored her. Rinoa placed her head near Selphie's as she spoke softly.

"Oh Selphie, we're so sorry."

oooooooooo

_Breakfast the next_

__Rinoa opened her napkin as she ironed it on her lap and lifted her fork. She opened her mouth and held a fork full of steamy eggs to her lips.

"Rin where's Selphie?"

Rinoa dropped the fork and looked to the direction of the voice. Zell stood firm and seriously across her with a look of discretion.

"You can calm down, she isn't dead… yet." She replied. Zell gave a sigh of relief as he threw himself in a chair.

"Thank Hyne. After what Squall told me I was sure she'd hung herself."

"Zell… Selphie's angry, not mental." Rinoa said sourly.

"Yeah, yeah… so did Squall give you info on the mission." Zell asked curiously. Rinoa nodded as she slipped Zell a sheet of paper. Zell read it aloud, "The following cadets for the Irvine Kinneas search are, Selphie Tilmitt, Squall Loire, Rinoa Caraway, Seifer Almasy, and… ZELL DINTCH?! WHEN DID I AGREE TO GO ON THIS DANG MISSION!?"

"Never, Selphie didn't want to choose anyone so Squall did. We can't complain, c'mon think about Selphie. Are we really going to let her do this alone?" Rinoa gave Zell a pleading look.

"Aw… fine. I'll do it." Zell pouted childishly as he sat back against his chair.

oooooooooo

Irvine tiredly trudged down the slippery track of Timber railroad. The path for Deling had been closed both ways for the week giving Irvine a small miracle and a chance to catch up. He had everything planned out from Deling. Not every G-Aero member knew he had quit, yet. If he hurried he could catch Halerd Sesani, also known as Halerd sees-it-all. He was the best watch out man in the organization. He camped himself in the heart of the tomb of the unknown king. The guardians there were protection too him, as he was to for them. Halerd owned one of the top boats in the G-Aero and could carry Irvine anywhere in the world in a matter of two to five days. The Centra wasn't as far from Deling as he expected.

If Halerd didn't know Irvine was now against him, he'd gain control of any G-Aero equipment he wanted. Halerd had radars, top-notch binoculars, and assortments of things that could get him safely out of Galbadia territory. _If Halerd knows… all I have to do is steal it all. _A grim smirk appeared on Irvine's face as he gripped his valiant tighter.

oooooooo

_A few days later_

__More news concerning the mission was dropped daily into the SeeD's dorms. Selphie ignored them all. She could care less if the whole mission failed. Squall would usually pry her door open and fill her in anyways. It was her duty to know all of the information.

Truthfully she would have been the best leader ever known to SeeDs, if only she could put her heart into the mission. Squall was the only reason the mission still thrived. Even though he released the thought of wanting Irvine behind bars, Esther was very high and could do anything to Garden if something were to purposely go wrong. Squall spent his life learning the secrets behind Esther's success, it was needless to say he knew what could possibly happen to Selphie had she thrown her responsibilities out the window.

Selphie laid her tired head against the wall. She sat at the corner of her bed as she gazed over Squall's written up plans. They were professional and were almost 100% sure it would work. She turned to another page of information collected by Esther. It explained all proof they had declaring Irvine was in the Centra.

"Irvine was just in Balamb… how could he get so far so quickly?" Selphie asked herself with a slight tone of hope. She concentrated hard on the view of the Balamb forest she had from her window. "… I have to warn him." Selphie never returned to see Irvine again, little did she know Irvine had traveled so far from her the same day. Selphie dressed into her SeeD armor and held the Strange Vision to her side. She poked her head to see if Rinoa was anywhere.

To Selphie's success, she was able to exit the Garden without being noticed. With more ambition to find Irvine she rebelled the wind and made herself reach the forest.

She stepped in to the heart of the forest. It was empty. The ashes of an aged fire lingered on the on the ground and faded footprints were placed near them. Selphie hugged herself as she imagined the terrifying thought. _Irvy… I don't want to see you. Why aren't you here though?!? _Unsure of her next action, Selphie fell to her knees and cried. She'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Irvy… I miss you… I love you… I WANT TO SEE YOU." She dropped the knunchuks on the dirt. She stamped her palms on the ground as she held herself up. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Images of Irvine's kind face, his actions, him being close to Selphie. The true color of his eyes, the roses he gave Selphie. "I NEED YOU!" His little surprises, the joy Selphie gained. "WHY DID I EVER LEAVE YOU!?" Soon her arms couldn't hold her. She body fell flat on the dirt.

_Don't forsaken me… don't leave me… don't disappear from me. _

"**IRVINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

ooooooooo

We HAVE OVER A 100 REVIEWS! YEAYHHHHH!

I had to change the key agian cuz freakin FanFiction won't letme use symbols! So I'm using letters and numbers, THEN THEY HAVE TO LET ME USE IT! AHHAHAH! Anyways, does anyone know the description of Constructive Critisim? When I ask for it, I never get it.

A/N- don't be mad at Squall, you really need to look it through his point of view. And Vapor Kitty, please tell me you have dry eyes right now, I don't want to make you … uh well you know.


	20. TFR5:The Centra

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Five- The Centra_

___Don't forsaken me… don't leave me… don't disappear from me._

__How do you know someone is waiting for you? He said he love's you, he gave you a rose, and he gave you the best time of your life. Is that enough proof that he is wanting to come back, for you? It's so easy to believe theses signs you never know what's coming.

What if he never wants to come back? What if his intention is playing you on a string then cutting it, letting you fall to Hyne knows where? How can you pour your heart out if you don't know what he really is after? If a guy is so romantic, you refuse to believe a flaw. You don't think he'll ever leave you. But it could all be a lie… a lie.

Think about it

oooooooooooo

Another week passed, Irvine had caught his luck, Halerd hadn't known about Irvine's removal until after he lent every piece of equipment he had. Soon Irvine was gone with a fast boat and Halred was completely clueless. A day or two later a letter was sent to him saying that he had quit and the G-Aero members had him killed. Poor Halerd, he was played right into Irvine's hands.

In garden the first step of the mission was to commence today. It was midnight and the SeeDs where sent on a train to Esther. By dawn they were at the military department.

Tiredly Rinoa sat in a couch in the lobby. The other SeeDs found to area to sit so they collapsed on the floor.

"Balamb Garden SeeDs?"

The five woke with a startle as they rushed to their feet at once. They stood in a line as they laid eyes on the President of Esther. Squall took this as no surprise, obviously. Everyone stood in a salute as Laguna paced before them.

"Today, you five will make history. We are taking on a difficult mission. We've spent millions. And now, our faith relies on you." Laguna paused at Selphie. He laid his strong arm on her shoulder and smiled grimly. "I know we won't fail."

His words weren't comforting or encouraging at all.

Again a few hours passed the SeeDs by until they made it to the "Electraeh". It was a large turquoise ship with a dragon mouth, the cockpit, and a thin slender body, which formed the rest of the ship. Electraeh was supposedly a water demoness, bride of Leviathan. Their was an entire section that resembled an apartment, SeeDs only. Zell took advantage of the endless room service and food.

There were two bunkrooms, and the rest of the place was extremely comfortable.

"COOL! OVER A 100 CHANNELS!" Seifer cheered excitedly as he lifted the remote. Zell found a seat near him as he stuffed a hotdog into his mouth. Rinoa, Squall, and Selphie observed the area as the couch potatoes grew comfortable hastily.

"I wonder why they're doing all this. This must've cost them so much." Rinoa interrogated to herself as she sat herself in one of the bunkrooms.

"I don't get it either." Selphie shrugged as she laid on the bunk in front of Rinoa. "Y'know, I wonder where all of those soldiers are staying. I don't think they all get nice cabins like this."

"Maybe, you never know."

Adjusting to the extensive comfort didn't prove to be difficult at all. Every night Squall would force everyone to review the plans he made, after that Seifer would force everyone to play Triple Triad. They had so much fun they rarely remembered their mission. All the wonders ended the day the ship broke down, in the Centra.

"What?! We HAVE TO WALK TO THE RUINS!?" Zell stammered extremely angry.

Squall shrugged as he turned to the SeeDs. "According to the soldiers, the drop off point was 5 miles away from the ruins, but since it broke down it's going to be 15." Everyone moaned regrettably for becoming so joyful in the ship. Squall turned to Selphie, "They also said Selphie makes the orders from here on out."

Selphie smiled grimly, "Okay! Everyone do anything to make this mission a failure!" Squall squinted his eyes, which wasn't normal.

"Be serious Selphie. You know Irvine isn't going to be there. **You know**." Squall gave her a look trying to signify Irvine's visit in Balamb. Selphie immediately wanted to sob all over again. Irvine wasn't in Balamb, she didn't know where he was. Selphie's joy withered that moment; she looked at everyone's faces and sighed.

"We'll walk 13 miles today, camp till dawn tomorrow and travel the last 2 miles." She ordered is the most serious tone possible.

"That's insane! Give us a break Selphie!" Rinoa whined.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?" Seifer argued.

"WE'RE GOING TO TRAVEL 13 MILES NO MATTER WHAT!" Selphie snapped coldly. Everybody's mouth shut. They stood in awe as they observed Selphie's appearance. She wasn't kidding.

Nearly five minutes later they collected their equipment and were headed on the rocky landscape of the Centra. Selphie didn't speak the whole way. Nightfall came, and the moon shone brightly. Something must've went through the Commander's mind, since they walked 10 miles, she let go of the other three and let all of them rest. Selphie softened immediately and was joking around with the other SeeDs.

"Man, the mosquitoes are gonna kill us if not Selphie." Seifer moaned as he slapped his shoulder. Selphie stuck out her tongue childishly as she ate her canned beans. Squall sat with his top off away from the others with Rinoa under his arm. They were distant, so no one was sure what they were doing.

"They're prolly being all kissy kissy." Zell laughed. He rolled his sleeves to his shoulders as he neared the campfire. Selphie chuckled as she slipped her shoes off and wiped her sweat from her forehead. Squall and Rinoa came back with their empty bean cans happily.

"Well lets get sleeping, we have to get to the ruins before the sun rises, it'll get way too hot then." She suggested. Everyone nodded as they slipped into their sleeping bags. Rinoa and Squall embraced and went to their own bags.

The next morning arrived and the SeeDs awoke before the dawn. They rolled away their bags and continued down the dirt-infested area.

"I hate this, whatever happened to "A comfortable ride will be available!?" Selphie snapped as she tugged on her knapsack strap. Squall shrugged as he rubbed his arm. Rinoa yawned in exhaustion while Seifer and Zell argued. The last five miles weren't as difficult as the first ten seemed. Soon a thin tower appeared.

It seemed old and fragile, yet it had an odd structure. "We're here, the Centra Ruin."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Since I took so dang long to post this for you all beloved readers, I'm giving you number to. Why? CAUSE I CAN! HAHAHAH! I still expect two reviews from all of ya!

Ps- the "Think about it" crap was just a mental note. It had no point to the story,


	21. TFR6: The Centra Ruin

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Six-The Centra Ruins_

__The SeeDs stepped onto a dusty platform. Squall observed the area. Everything seemed so, brittle. Everyone headed faster into the ruins. Selphie lingered around the entrance as her eyes caught something shiny on the ground. She kneeled and placed her hand around the shine.

The shine turned out to be a bullet. It was rusted and tarnished everywhere but in one place. The bullet was tightly engraved into a stone that had the name "Lavender Franit" on it. Selphie sighed as she dropped the rock back on the ground.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKES!"

Selphie rushed towards the scream. She came across a thin stairwell that held no support beams. Selphie punched the base, nothing stirred. She cautiously placed her foot on the first stair. She hesitantly took two more steps. After realizing the stairs were safe she flew up the twisted and twirled ladder. As she ran a rainbow followed her as a banister. Selphie gasped as the glittering magic raced and produced a railing.

"GET AWAY FROM MEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Selphie approached the voice. Rinoa sat in a corner with her weapon, the Shooting Star, across the room. A small green creature with a burlap bag made clothes and a lantern hover by Rinoa. Rinoa closed her eyes and screamed again. Selphie circled the room in panic unsure of what to do. Suddenly she reached for Rinoa's blaster edge and Frisbee-ed it to Rinoa. Rinoa caught it and aimed. The creature flew feet away from her as the blade shot out and returned to her. It sat up hastily with a knife Selphie had ignored in the beginning. She bit her lip as she threw her arms in air.

"HELL FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rinoa and her disappeared into thin air as Ifrit took his play. His flames arrived and left bringing the two brunettes back. The creature still stood and shook his lantern. He held his knife in the air, as he grew closer.

"RUNNNN RIN!" Selphie shrieked. With that Rinoa and her rushed away from the scene. "What was that?!" Selphie clamored once they were in the clearing.

"A Tonberry. If you kill enough, the king will come and you can make him your G.F!" Rinoa peeped with excitement.

"Oh good job Rinoa, you sure showed them." Selphie laughed as she walked away.

There was an archway to an enormous building. Everything was covered in cobwebs and dust. Zell had already reached the building. He observed a small two stairwell that led to a large cinderblock. Selphie approached him.

"Hey, what is this?" She asked.

"I dunno, maybe it's a podium. NO WAIT! Maybe it's a statue place." Zell suggested excitedly.

"Maybe it's where they kill their hostages!" Selphie laughed wickedly. Zell went pale as he stepped of quickly. She shrugged as she placed herself where Zell had been. She observed it carefully, "HEY! IT'S NOT DUSTY!" She exclaimed.

Zell turned around and rushed to see what Selphie had discovered, before he could the cinderblock rose with Selphie atop it. Selphie screamed as she fell to her knees. The block floated higher and higher.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" She screeched franticly. Zell began stumbling unsure of what to do. The cinderblock flew slowly as it soon came to a stop. Selphie frightened dearly, curled in the middle and hugged her knees. "…It stopped." She whispered to herself. She brought herself to her feet as she looked around.

There were stairs to go higher and a dirty dust filled platform. She gazed up as she put eyes on the tower, which seemed endless. She gulped as she gripped the Strange Vision.

"What are you SeeDs doing here?!"

Selphie shuddered in fear as she turned around to the coming of the voice. A blonde-haired girl with maroon red tips stood on an uneven rock. She wore an ebony black min skirt with a matching long sleeve shirt that only had a large crest in the middle. The crest showed a bright white arrow held in a bow aiming up with a 'G' shaped blade.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION GIRLY!" She snapped rudely as she leapt towards Selphie and grasped her collar. Selphie squinted her eyes grimly as she pushed away.

"You're from the G-Aero! I know it! I thought you all left this base already!" Selphie exclaimed. The blonde turned her head away and revealed a sheath strapped to her back. She produced a katana from within it.

"… Yes, so I am. I thought you looked familiar. You're the stupid little schoolgirl that stopped Irvine from coming back! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DEAD!" She held her katana straight as she gave Selphie a deep look of hatred and envy. Selphie thrust her Strange Vision before her. Her heart trembled as her eyes welled.

"**HE'S NOT DEAD**!" She screamed angrily. Suddenly she watched the girl's red-tipped hair sway in the small gusts of wind. _Irvine… you said you're partner was Mary. Bloody Mary. _"You're Mary Adervachen aren't you!"

Mary laughed evilly, "Guilty as charged. Now then, back to Kinneas. He lies on the ocean bottom now, dead as a doornail. And you're the one to blame. I'll end this though. I'LL SEND YOU TO SEE HIM!" Mary swung out the katana nearly slashing Selphie in the chest. Selphie, in the knick of time, rolled out of the way.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" She yelled in tears as threw a hard shot to Mary's arm. Her arm immediately began oozing the crimson liquid. Mary clutched it quickly as she darted her eyes to Selphie.

"The punishment of striking me, IS DEATH!" With that, a second past and Mary was behind Selphie and gash was freshly made on her. Selphie kneeled in pain as she whimpered silently. Mary placed her blade over the brunette's head. _Time to die. You and Irvine, you stole him away from me. _

Selphie spun away as she kicked Mary's back. Mary recovered quickly and punched Selphie in her stomach as a counter. Selphie flew feet away from her opponent dropped her weapon and swung off the edge on the tower. She grasped the musty stones and held on desperately. Mary chuckled grimly as she stood in front of her.

"So our the story ends. Long lives the happy couple."

Selphie reached a hand out to her knuchukus and swept the floor with it causing Mary to fall. Her feet flew over her head as she landed under Selphie, clutching Selphie's legs. Selphie screamed as the ledge began to crumble. She still held her weapon as she let loose of it. Mary's katana was near, she could drop it on her, maybe aim to her hands to let go. Selphie grasped it as she let it fall with relief.

The blade targeted Mary's wrist as her grip washed away immediately.

Selphie dared not to look down as she slowly climbed back to the platform. Her knees were scraped and she felt light-headed. She turned back down to what seemed like an endless drop, Mary was dead now, that was for sure. __

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"… Yes, so I am. I thought you looked familiar. You're the stupid little schoolgirl that stopped Irvine from coming back! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DEAD!" She held her katana straight as she gave Selphie a deep look of hatred and envy. Selphie thrust her Strange Vision before her. Her heart trembled as her eyes welled.

"**HE'S NOT DEAD**!" She screamed angrily.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"He isn't dead… is he?" Selphie's head fell on the ground as she drew unconscious.

000000000

Selphie opened an eye. Her head rested on a small flat pillow. Her face was directed straight to the night's sky. She sighed as she rubbed her arms, there were no more scars or bruises, all cured. She turned to her side; a thin circle of demi's had been placed around her. She sat up and observed her surroundings hastily.

There were several demi magics and gravija magics boarding different items. A huge circle had been made around the entire area. The center had a small fire kindling softly with sleeping bags near it. She lied on a thick blanket secluded from all the sleeping bags. Her knunckus had been placed on a violet sleeping bag near Rinoa's blue one.

She rubbed her head, oh how it ached. She stood and carefully walked to the fire avoiding any touch with the magics around the small campsite.

"Hey! Squall! Get over here! Selphie woke up! I'M NOT HALLUCINATING THIS TIME! Yeah! You can come too Rinoa!"

Selphie identified the call immediately it was Zell. He obviously was near someplace. She heard footfalls come near to her. She didn't curve towards the figures that came to check on her she simply sat stiffly in front of the flames.

"Oh Selph! Are you okay? It took us three curagas to heal you!" Rinoa called as she swept her arms around her friend. Squall knelt by her and patted her shoulder.

"What were you doing out here?"

"NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT! I went and beat myself up! Damn!" Selphie shouted irritably. Rinoa took a step back cautiously as Zell, who was on is way too, stopped running.

Squall didn't move. He stayed beside her and gave her a cold stare. They were trying to comfort her, why was she being so rude? "… Irvine isn't in Balamb anymore, is he?" He said quietly.

Selphie turned her face, and slowly nodded. Tears began to stream down her soft cheek, as Rinoa grew closer again. Only Squall at the moment understood but the rest SeeDs came and comforted Selphie.

Later that night Selphie explained Irvine's visit, what he'd told her. Examples of when he said he'd resigned from the G-Aero, and when they attempted killing him. Last but not least, she told them of Mary's little duel with her.

"Hem, I wouldn't worry bout' it." Seifer said coolly. "If they tried killing him once, and it didn't work, why would the second one work?"

Selphie shrugged as she curled into her sleeping bag. Rinoa and the rest of the gang and fell asleep and the embers of the fire grew thin and cool. Seifer threw a water magic at the remained ashes and went quiet. Selphie tried to concentrate on slumber, but the thought of Irvine under the water dead became too unbearable.

The sun rose as it usually did and SeeDs awoke with it. Zell was the first to notice Esther soldiers were now in the ruins additionally.

Selphie headed out early into the deep labyrinths of the mysterious area. Dead chaparrals scraped the ground as she met a large door.

"It's not dusty either, maybe someone is here." She pushed diligently with no avail. Angrily she shoved her bodice with the same results. "Tough door," She pouted. She looked around for a key, perhaps there was some entrance inside. She noticed a small black, well item on her shoulder. She couldn't tell if it was a bug as she attempted to pluck it off as it stubbornly stayed. _Just forget it, it'll come off in the washing machine. _Selphie continued to search, with not much enthusiasm. Her feet stumbled on something as she landed on the floor. She looked at the objects, they looked two oval shaped rubies.

She picked them up and observed them, they were very old and cracked and chipped. They must've been ancient. She stared around, rubies just don't lie around. She spotted a great cat, or feline demon, over the doorway. Her eyes were oval and hallow. Selphie carefully climbed to it and placed the rubies in the eye sockets. She heard a low rumbled from beneath, and clumsily tripped to the ground.

"Owwwww!" She moaned. She rubbed her legs and bit her tongue as she peeked toward the place were the rumble had come from. The large door opened.

"YEAAAH!" She cried in joy as she neglected the pain in legs and hopped in. The room was musty with cobwebs and other signs of abandoners. There was a large thrown piled with dust with two large lanterns. The oddest thing caught her attention, the lanterns were lit. _Is there another G-Aero member here? Bring it on! _

__The light from the outdoors closed as the door shut itself. Selphie turned in fright as she inhaled quickly. Suddenly, she heard a voice. She didn't find the need to turn around; the accent gave it away.

"Heh, I've my true best to runaway from you. How do you end finding me again?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. TFR7:Come With Me

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Seven- Come With Me_

__"You're not here." Selphie whispered under her breathe. "YOU'RE NOT!" She turned around with no avail. Before her very eyes was the same tiresome yet smiling cowboy, Irvine Kinneas. Selphie clasped her hands over her lips and rushed into Irvine's comforting arms.

"Irvy!" She cried as small tears wet Irvine's filthy sleeve. He patted her gently before he pulled her away.

"You're here… for me aren't you?" He said in a humble whisper. Selphie nodded with affectionate disappointment. (… That's not possible.) Irvine slowly raised his wrists before his façade and held them out to Selphie. "I surrender to you." He said. Selphie screamed as she grasped Irvine's strong hands.

"NO! I CAME CAUSE I HAD TOO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY! GOT THAT!?" She shrieked. Irvine shrugged as he laid his palms back to his side.

"They'll hear us here. Come on, I know where we can hide." He snatched Selphie's arm and dragged her behind him. He pushed a lantern which opened a hidden door behind the dust infected thrown.

They appeared to be on a narrow stairwell that circled a long tower. There were only three more steps down but what seemed an eternity to go up. Irvine's grip on Selphie was tight as he flew up the stair as fast as the wind. Selphie couldn't keep with his abnormally fast pace and allowed him to drag her in midair the whole way. They arrived at the center of the tower. Irvine punched a single brick and a small screen emerged. Irvine placed his eyes into it as another hidden door unbolted. Irvine pushed Selphie in and entered himself.

Selphie landed on a small musty mat as in exhaled with filth. She returned herself to her feet and observed the dark room they were in. Irvine flickered an oil lamp that dimly lit the room. There were several amts laid on the floor with ragged patched sheets on them. The rest of the empty corners were filled with men's items.

"…Where are we?" Selphie asked in daze.

"An old dormitory. This placed was abandoned by the G-Aero a year after we came here. People started suspecting things and we left. A few rooms that are locked and safely protected are still used I think. G-Aero members come once and awhile, but only they know where the rooms are. You can see already that this place has lots and lots of secret rooms and passages."

Selphie stayed motionless as Irvine leaned against a wall and sat on the ground. She thought of Irvine's first letter to her, "Nothing I've said to you, other than my name, has been a lie." If it was true, where's the part of the G-Aero life? He told her his life story, well now it was time to find out the whole truth. She slowly advanced to the cowboy and put her arms around his worried and stressed neck. She pierced his lips with hers as the two sat in embracement.

Selphie felt her kiss being replied as Irvine's arms caressed her. She ended her lip-to-lip as she pondered deep into Irvine's gorgeous blue eyes. His handsome grin appeared across his face as he held Selphie close to his chest. She could hear the soft beating of his strong heart.

"Irvine… tell me about your life. The whole thing." She whispered.

Irvine rested his skull of brown silky hair on Selphie and started. "I'll tell you anything Rose." He inhaled deeply as he began to tell his tale. "I told you I lived in Cannyal with my parents until the sorceress war. They sent me with my uncle in Brahia when I was only three. My uncle kept me under his harsh residence till I was five. He got sick of me and sent me to the orphanage. When I was there, I was expecting all the other adorable kids would new homes before me. Then a man with gruff hands said he wanted me to come with him. He was all right in front of the orphanage keeper, but once we were outside, hell had started.

"53 boys were adopted, none were older than six or seven years old. I was one of the youngest, five years old. We were taken to an old island where the sun rarely shined. It was always dark, cold and rainy. Even in summer. Everyday we were forced to do trainings that would kill children, and in fact, everyday there were less and less kids in the dorms. When I was seven someone gave me a handgun and told me I was to practice with it. I got pretty good by the next year when I was dragged on a mission on accident. I was by an old guy and I shot with my handgun. The old dude next to me got shot real bad in the arm and told me to use his rifle to protect us both. I aimed and pulled the trigger and fell flat on my face.

"Thanks to me the old man died, so did 20 others in the mission recruits. They were all surprised I was still alive, but really I wish I was dead too. Punishments got harder and you were never allowed to ask questions. If you did, they would send you to what is called an "ordeal room" it sounded harmless but what they do is get five more experienced soldiers to beat you up with their weapons and leave you armless. I was sent there about four out of seven times a week. Somehow, I just didn't know I lived. 45 of the kids never even made it to the third year. By the time I was 10 I was able to work a rifle really well. They sent me to an advanced trainee base. I thought about what I was doing, it was wrong so each I said this, I was sent to the ordeal room. When I was 13 I was started going on missions with people. When I was 14 I was already stronger than a lot of the older soldiers.

"I was 15 when I started my little legend, it wasn't purposely really. I left marks on accident. Everyone in G-Aero began to fear me, exempt the head honcho anyways. I was given a partner, Lavender Franit. She was the best female soldier but still no comparison to me. She died on our first mission to the Centra… here. Here I am now, 19 still a legend running from the law. Fugitive… that's me."

Selphie closed her eyes imagining Irvine's biography in her head. She came to her knees. "Irvine… I'm so sorry! This is your life? Being tormented since you were three years old?!? NO! I thought I was living hell when I had no mom when I was 13! Now my life is great, but yours… it's never been great." Irvine chuckled softly as he brought Selphie closer again.

"That's not true, my life has been great." He said kindly. "Since I met you. Why do you think I did all of that, bring you a rose, and take you to Trabia, all of it. Cause I love Sefie. I really do." Selphie shot her emerald orbs and looked deep into Irvine's pupils. He was serious.

"…I love you too Irvy."

In the comforting silence it hadn't crossed Selphie's mind that perhaps, the soldiers might have found their whereabouts. Esther had so many clever people, maybe they would find the hidden dormitories. She laid her head on Irvine's thigh and breathed softly. No one could ruin this moment.

"Damn! This part of the wall is hollow. I think it's a door!" A muffled voice from the closed entrance called.

Selphie was started in haste while Irvine shook his head in worry. He scanned the room for an exit. "Come on." He hissed as he pulled Selphie to a corner. He lifted a part of the floor and dropped Selphie down a black abyss. Irvine placed half his body in to the sliding corridor as he left one hand to close the floor portion.

Selphie flew through the tunnel as light started to meet her eyes. She was thrown back into the previous room with the large thrown. The door was shut and the lantern lights were weakening. Irvine came and landed swiftly near her.

"… We don't got much time now do we?" Irvine asked as he raised an eyebrow to Selphie. Selphie hugged her knees as she began to practice words for departure.

"Don't leave me Irvine! I love you so much! Just don't go… not yet." With that Selphie hopped to her feet, but stayed put. "Don't you understand!?" She screamed not noticing where she stood.

Irvine lifted his hands. "Keep it down Selph." He hissed as walked to her. He held out a hand looked deep at Selphie's sadness. "Come with me… please?"

**Disclaimer: "The Gravity Of Love"/ Enigma **

_"O Fortuna velut Luna" _

_"O Fortune like the Moon" _

__"What?" Selphie interrogated flabbergasted. Irvine smiled. He reached his hand out to Selphie's fragile arm.

"Come with me." He repeated. Selphie's eyes with wonder as the words in her mind went blank. She pulled her arm away and stared in amazement. Of all things she'd pray or think Irvine would say, this was certainly not one of them. She hung her head.

"I can't."

_Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it is so clear  
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in_

__Irvine slowly shrugged as he turned around and faced the dark ceiling. "You sure? I think it'd be great. I wonder about it everyday. We'd get out of here and find an empty island, build a home. Heck, we could raise and train wild chocobo. It'd be us, just us. No one would ever find Irvine Kinneas or Selphie Tilmitt again. We'd have a little farm, and grow all sorts of colorful stuff. It'd be us living off Mother Nature. It'd be heaven on earth."

"Irvine stop!" Selphie shouted angrily. Irvine curved his head sideways and waited for her reply. "Listen, I've got a life here. Okay, I have friends, I have goals, and I have my dad-"

"Yeah, I'd really love to go visit daddy dear who doesn't give a damn about you, or even remember the name 'SELPHIE'. I yell that every night in dreams Selphie! Does any one you got do that? Do they pray every night that they'd just get the chance to look at you!? DO THEY!? And your dad, all he cares about his new family! Do you think twice why that bony lady was all over him? Cause he cares about her more than he'll ever care about what he used to have! I risked my life just to come and tell you how I felt about you, and to say sorry for lying all that time."

_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace for a new start  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal  
  
_

__"Has your dad even cared to call you once ever since… let's see what was it you said, since he left and got married? DAMNIT ANSWER ME!? DOES HE!? HAS ANYONE EVER CARED THAT MUCH ABOUT YOU!?"

Selphie stood in complete awe unsure of what to do or say, then the words that never had crossed her mind come out. "Well is my dad or anyone other than you a murder on the run!?"

_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love  
  
_

_"O Fortuna velut Luna" _

_"O Fortune like the Moon_

Irvine became still at once. Selphie gasped as she stopped herself at once. She shook her head fretfully. "I didn't mean that! I didn't!"

"No… you're right. You are absolutely right. What was I expecting to accomplish? Well whatever it was, it failed. I might us well stopped resisting whiling trying to be drowned. I would have been dead right now, if I wasn't thinking about you. In my mind I said, 'I'm sorry Selphie, I wanted to see you again.' That alone was the reason I did live! Now I want to be dead. I want to be underwater with that stupid gun and anvil!"

_Women Whispers:  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of Wisdom  
  
_

_Man Whispers:  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of Wisdom  
  
_

"I'm sorry Selphie. Good bye." Irvine shifted his shoulders and lifted a small part on the ancient thrown. He placed one leg inside.

Selphie still hadn't said another word. Everything was flashing before her eyes so quickly, one minute she loves Irvine to death, and then the other Irvine wants to be dead. It can't end like this. It can't. She had just learned what a harsh life Irvine had and she refused the chance to give him his dream come true? What in Hyne's name is wrong with her?!

_Try to think about it ...  
That's the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, what's the gravity of love_

"Irvine wait!" She rushed towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "Someone examine my head, I don't know what I was thinking!" She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Take me with you." She held him tighter. "Please."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Irvine retorted. Selphie's grip only grew tighter. Soon Irvine gave in and held her. "Selphie, sorry I got carried away like that… but all of it, it's true. Ain't it?"

"It sure is Irvy. Very last word." Selphie whispered as a smiled touched her lips. "Just think about it… we'll have a small little cottage, and little one running around the house. You'll work with the crops and chocobos and the boys will help ya, and the girls will cook with me inside. And then, we'll grow old and the kids'll make a big boat and will all go back to society. By then no one will know ya."

_"O Fortuna velut Luna" _

_"O Fortune like the Moon"  
  
_

_Look around just people, _

_Can you hear their voice  
Find the one who'll guide you _

_To the limits of your choice  
  
_

__"It'll be our happily ever after!" She cried as she looked to Irvine for a counter. Irvine pushed Selphie away from the hidden passage.

"It sounds great Sefie. Exempt one problem." Irvine said disappointedly.

"What? Where's the problem?" Selphie pouted, usually being upset when she didn't have her way.

"I can't do that to you. I love you Selph, always will. But I want you to have a life. You're gonna graduate, get, married, have lots of kids, and grow old. But Selphie, I'm not going to make you sacrifice the chance of a normal life… cause of me."

_But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love._

NO Irvine! This is the life I want, to be with you! You're right, no one ever cared about me like you." She wept.

"Vice-versa. You'll be in my heart, but you need to find someone who'll make you happy. That' not me, I can try for a 100 years, I'll never make you as happy as someone with a mediocre jail record. Bye sweetheart, I love ya till the end."

"Irvine…" Selphie muttered inaudibly. Irvine disappeared, and most likely wasn't coming back, ever. Selphie shook her head, she lost all sanity as she fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! NO ELSE! WE'LL TRY 100 YEARS! IT'LL BE FINE WITH ME!!!!"

"… it'll be fine with me." Selphie fell on the ground in sobs, it was too late.

_"O Fortuna velut Luna" _

_"O Fortune like the Moon"_

oooooooooooooooo

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Is Mary dead for good? Yes she is. Will she mentioned again? Can't tell ya. Wait till next week for Chapter Eight "Captured At Last!" Muwahahahha!


	23. TFR8:Captured At Last

_Selphie Kinneas_

_Roses _

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Eight-Captured At Last_

__Selphie forced herself back onto her feet. She smeared her tears as she looked to the hidden passage Irvine had just closed. _I'm alone again. _She hugged herself as she left the musty corridor to the hot air outside. She scouted for the campsite that the SeeDs had. Far past the Centra Ruin she could make out the minute Elecktreah ship. She paced for a moment recapping all that had happened.

_Esther spent a lot of time and money trying to find everything they can about this place. They knew about the hidden dormitories, but do they know how Irvine got out? _

oooo

Irvine crawled through the cramped space of the narrow tunnel. He would already be running the long open trails of the ruin if he went a little faster. He turned his head to make sure no one had followed his trail. Disappointedly he turned forward again, secretly he prayed Selphie was tailing him. No, he was idiotic enough to shoo her away.

He saw dashes of light leaking through, he must've exited the ruin now. He sat on his knees and pushed the dirt ground overhead. The dirt shifted and sprinkled Irvine as he climbed out of the hole. _Oh… fresh air. _He held his hand to the right side of his coat to be positive he still had his rifle with him. He did, he gathered speed as he sprinted through to open plain. He could easily be spotted, but with such vast land how would anyone see someone as unnoticeable as him? Anyways, his clothing had grown caked his filth all he needed to do is lie to the ground and he'd easily camouflage with the ground.

Irvine came to a halt. Maybe… he could turn around take Selphie and start a happily ever after? Selphie wanted to come anyways did she not? He turned on his heels. One wrong move and it was the end… it's too risky. _Bye Selphie. _

oooo

The sun was slowly coming down. It still hung high in the sky and started to paint its sunset portrait. All the SeeDs, not including Selphie, sat around the ashes of the fire from last night.

"I wonder where Selphie ran off too." Rinoa said in concern as she sat on her sleeping bag. Zell shrugged as he tore the cover open of a jar or baked beans.

"My guess, she's gonna kill herself."

"ZELL!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"What? I sure would. Amy… she'd turn out to be some serial killer, I'd love her more, then I have to capture her. Plus Selphie doesn't gots mucha of a family. Aren't her parents dead?"

"No chicken wuss. She just got a bastard for a dad." Seifer sneered.

"How would you know!?" Zell argued.

"Quisty dear asked her why she didn't wanna go to Trabia. And she told her."

Squall ignored the quarrel. He looked at his plate, there was an odd vegetable sliced onto it. He lifted it and held it to Zell's nostrils.

"What is this?" He asked. Zell gave a good look at it and snatched from Squall. He observed then popped it into his mouth.

"I dunno, tastes kinda funny though." Zell said as he stuffed another mouthful of beans into his jaws.

"Squall! Zell isn't some dog are test-food person!" Rinoa snapped.

"You're right. Where's your limit break? OH ANGELO!" Squall called. Rinoa turned her head,

"I didn't bring him smart aleck." They heard a small bark as the brown and white dog trotted to them. Rinoa's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I brought him, anyway try this boy," Squall dropped a slice of the weird vegetable into his mouth.

Seifer oddly enough sat himself beside Zell and looked him in the eyes. They were blank, and closed. Seifer patted his back, and floppily Zell fell to the ground. Rinoa rushed over to him.

"What happened?!" She shrilled.

"I didn't do anything! Maybe he was more chicken than I thought, dying like that," Seifer said as he scratched his head. Rinoa listened to Zell's soft breathing. "He's asleep! Of course." She grasped Squall's food plate.

"These are slices of Sleep Weed! One whole slice is enough to knock you out for hours! Oh no! ANGELO SPIT!" Rinoa pounded Angelo's back. Angelo attempted to cough out the weed; instead his body fell to the ground as he too fell into a slumber.

"Why would there be bits of Sleep Weed in our food?" Seifer interrogate as he searched his plate of food for any sign of the plant.

"I don't know… I got this food from the Esther soldiers. They said we needed our energy." Squall explained. Rinoa scratched her head.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would they want us to be sleepy?" Rinoa laid Angelo gently on her patting and stroked his fur. Seifer dragged Zell to his sleeping bag as he fit a mouthful of lettuce down his throat.

"Seifer! What are you doing? That might have Sleep weed in it too." Squall snapped as he snatched his tray away from him. Seifer scrunched his nose, then gave an abrupt yawn.

"Damn you Squall… you're right." He yawned again and toppled over Zell. Rinoa screamed, Squall had been mistaken, no Sleep Weed was in Seifer's food, but there was a white powder sprayed around the dish.

"It's not poison is it?" Rinoa whimpered to afraid to near Seifer. Squall poked Seifer oddly then smelt the powder.

"Sleeping Powder… they really wanted us to get our sleep." He said sarcastically. "I don't think the soldiers should be trusted. If they wanted us to sleep, they must want to get something done without us there, don't eat anything! We need to find out what they're planning. Who knows, Selphie might be in trouble too."

oooo

_It's like one big labyrinth_. Selphie took step after step, not even watching forward to see what lay ahead of her. There was another enormous arch as an entrance to some room. She entered, Irvine is gone, she'd never see him again. The thought tormented her.

She heard raspy whispers. She spun around checking every angle for sights of someone. No one was there, or was there? Someone took a step, she flipped around and came face to face with an Esther soldier. Selphie sighed in relief.

"I thought you were a monster or G-Aero member." She laughed. The soldier stood stiffly not sharing her amusement. She gave an awkward glance as she turned back onto her way.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain hit head. She fell to the ground and clutched her cranium and moaned. She laid on her back and spotted the Esther soldier, no longer single there were ten men surrounding her. She shrieked as she jumped to her feet at once and withdrew her knunchuks. She hit someone hard in the face and leapt out of the circle. The soldiers scurried after her and knocked her to the ground.

The Strange Vision flew from her grip and skid across the ground. Selphie reached out her hand to grasp hold, suddenly a soldier stopped her as he stepped on her hand.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! THAT HURTS!" She cried as she fought off the foot from her palm. Two soldiers held her to the floor as they tied her legs, arms, and wrists. "What do you all want!? I thought we were on the same team!" She cried trying to hide her snuffles of pain. The soldiers were not very kind and showed no mercy on her sore legs and arms. Her hand was ripe red from where the soldier had smashed it.

"Sorry kid, got notin against ya. Just orders." He said coldly. Two Esther solders lifted her to her feet and one stood before her with a black bottle, did they want to **kill **her? They stuck the bottle's opening between her lips. Immediately Selphie spit the bitter liquid out.

Somehow, Selphie couldn't exactly remember, they poured more than half the bottle down her throat. Her eyelids grew heavy and fell shut the next second.

"Man… she's just a kid. Idin't this kinda harsh?" One soldier queried as he glanced at her helpless corpse on the ground.

"Even if it is harsh, we gots orders. They said they spot him down ten miles. We best get this girl down there or we'll be dead." Another replied. A few men carried Selphie carefully out of the room, two or so lingered inside.

"Hey! Whats about those oder SeeDs? They bounds to go find her." One mentioned with caution.

"Don't worry about them, I sent them a whole meal infested with Sleep powder and Sleep Weed, they won't be waking up none for at least an hour." Was the answer.

oooo

Squall hurriedly came near the Elecktreah. Rinoa stood close by. "Can you hear anything?" She whispered. Squall waved his hand as he leaned his canal further out.

"Everything is according to plan sir. They are heading out now with the girl. Their Rock Rangers will be able to stop him within ten minutes. It means we shall have to ride the Chocobo Turbos. They are the fastest vehicles we have. We'll be able to send twenty men out. Clear sir?" The voice of an adolescent soldier explained.

"Yes, yes. Do whatever is necessary. I'll send a report to the city for our update. Keep the target under a close watch, understood? The G-Aero have many tunnels and secret passageways. We cannot lose him. We've worked too hard. How are the other SeeDs?" Came a much more matured accent.

"We sent someone to see them. Two are fast asleep, as well as the dog."

"Dog?"

"Yes sir, the stowaway. He belongs to the female SeeD, who is also missing."

"Who's the last missing SeeD?"

"The Loire boy."

Squall's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and Rinoa too. They listened attentively to the conversation.

"Urr, I knew the President made a mistake putting his son on this mission. Send someone to find them. This could ruin everything!"

The youth saluted and rushed away, meanwhile the commodore returned inside of the ship. "Come on Rin." Squall hissed, "We have to get to the Chocobo Turbos." The two tip-toed their way toward the rear of the ship where ten bright orange motorcycles stood revving. Pairs of soldiers came and drove off.

"Squall, if those are fast, we need to get one and follow the soldiers." Rinoa pointed.

"Yeah, but how? They want us dead asleep." Squall replied blankly. Rinoa searched around the area and found the word "LOCKER ROOM" over a doorway. She shook Squall's shoulders and showed him.

"You're a genius Rinoa!" The duo snuck inside and came out dressed as Esther soldiers. "Ugh! Squall this uniform is so itchy!" She whined. Squall rolled his eyes as he rushed to one of the motorcycles. He sat himself on and Rinoa behind him. He gripped the gas step and zoomed off.

Dust and debris flew everywhere around them. "HURRY SQUALL!" Rinoa screamed.

oooo

Irvine continued to sprint the open land. He hadn't any more plans, there was no area he could hide, he should have lingered with Selphie. At least he may have been a bit safer there. He lowered his pace, he wasn't running to anyplace specific. No boat, he'd sunk Halerd's equipment down the salty blue, he was pretty much abandoned.

The wind's rumbled howled. Or was it something else. He turned around slowly, Nothing was seen for miles and miles. Perhaps even more, had he had binoculars with him. He sat on the ground, tired and breathing loudly. He closed his eyes for a moment, had he forgotten how tired he was?

He laid on the ground, if he heard anything coming his way he'd run for it. He shut his pupils again and allowed himself to dream for a moment. Yes… that's what he needs a few dreams.

The dreams were ended shortly, since Irvine heard the cocking of a shotgun. He shot his eyes open and flew to his feet. Too late, fifteen armed soldiers stood in his path.

"Irvine Kinneas, surrender in the name of Esther." One solider said as eh tightened his armor.

Irvine rolled his eyes as he pulled out the Valiant. Fifteen soldiers were not that many. "Hold your fire Kinneas!" A male called, "We have something for you." A space in the crowd opened and more soldiers poured in, now the fifteen men had doubled.

"Is this what you kept waiting for me?" Irvine asked even more irritated. 30 soldiers weren't a joke, but he'd leave hardly injured. He held the rifle and aimed.

"I said hold your fire Kinneas! You might cause something you didn't want." The soldier repeated. Irvine grew annoyed, they were toying with him. This had been the first encounter with soldiers in a very long time, but this **THE IRVINE KINNEAS**. What could they alone expect to accomplish?

A space opened again, ten soldiers in a circle surrounded another soldier who held a human figure in his arms. He used one hand holding a gun to her skull and the others to grip her. The figure… it was Selphie!

"Make one damn move Kinneas and she dies. We're not playing! She's living and breathing, aim to even one person and we'll make sure she's dead before you can say Hexadragon!"

Irvine stood dumbstruck. There, helplessly and limp in a stranger's arms was his beloved. This was his entire fault, had he taken her with him she'd be safe by his side. Now she was on a verge of life or death, and she most likely hadn't a clue.

_What do I do? I'll have to shoot that guy holding her, but by the time I get to her… they'll shoot her too. DAMN IT! Why didn't you listen!!? This is what I warned you about Selphie. I never wanted to put you through this danger! SHIT!_

oooo

"Squall!" Rinoa whispered loudly, what's happening. Is it Irvine?" Squall squinted his eyes and carefully look at the only two different suited people, as Rinoa had inquired one was Irvine and the other was unconscious.

"…Selphie!? Well damn it to hell! They got a gun by her! THEY ARE GONNA KILL HER! RIN GET BACK ON THE BIKE WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Squall returned to his seat on the Chocobo Turbo. Rinoa held on tightly around Squall's waist as the sped off again.

oooo

"Your choice Kinneas, it's your life or hers,"

_What type of choice is that?! Damn, I wish I could shoot myself instead. _Irvine lifted his arm and dropped his rifle. He held both palm high into the sky and looked to the soldiers, he opened his mouth and muttered the words he sworn he'd never say.

"… I surrender."

ooooooooooo

SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG WAIT! So one was reviewing so I took my dear love time. Review please!!!!!!


	24. TFR9:A Scheme Unveiled

Selphie Kinneas

_Roses_

_The Fugitive's Rose_

_Chapter Nine- The Scheme Unveiled_

_Selphie opened her eyes to a place endless light. She sat straight and found herself in a gazebo perched high on a mountaintop with long acres of rich luscious green and floras. Swans and golden chocobos ran free lapping up the clear rivers. The gazebo itself had marble columns and thin laces of white satin covering the openings. Her bed was fluffy with large cream pillows that formed every inch of her body. _

_"How're you feeling Selphie?" The voice could only belong to one person. Selphie turned to him quickly; there stood Irvine with a fresh set of clean clothing and his hair trimmed. He advanced slowly to Selphie and patted her head._

_"Where am I Irvine?" She asked as her voice traveled and echoed along the mountain walls. _

_"Your conscious. A peaceful haven." He replied with a thin smile._

_"… I'm dreaming then? You're not here?" She whimpered softly._

_"I'm sorry Sefie," Irvine held her head close as he caressed her gently. "Your safe now, just relax." _

_No, how was it possible she could relax? Irvine in reality had left her and once again the world had abandoned her. What worse? The Esther soldiers whom she believed were her allies had ambushed her. Where was she now? Her peaceful asylum slowly turned into an empty terrain with dead corpses and her gazebo transformed into a large boulder. _

_"What's happening?" She asked in fright as vultures and Marlboros slowly covered the land. _

_"Your mind was in peace, now it's not." Irvine explained as he too returned to his former fugitive appearance. _

_"Make it stop Irvy! I don't want it to be horrible here too!" Her tears touched the ground as once again the scene dissolved and she was at the Balamb beach lying on the cool sand in her Garden Festival dress and Irvine in his formal entire._

_"What made this happen?" She asked amazed on the detailed surrounding. _

_"You don't remember that night? When we came here you were so happy, I guess you made yourself think of a happy place so the barren land would go away." _

_Selphie sat herself near Irvine and closed her eyes. She could wait to find out what was occurring in reality. Now she was at tranquility. Why ruin the great sentiment?_

oooo

"Achhh!" Seifer retch as he sat straight on his thin mattress. He rubbed his temples to find Quistis and Squall in the same room. "Damn… what happened?" He moaned.

"Turns out you ate sleep weed with sleeping powder. You've been out three days." Squall answered.

"Three days??? What happened? Is chicken wuss still dead asleep?"

Quistis quietly neared him. "He woke two days ago, but still any 'sleep' type foods or anything edible have horrible aftermaths if over dosed. Apparently you shouldn't have more than a tiny little bite of sleep weed at a time. He's terribly ill. And you most likely will be too. You ate even more than he did!"

"And that dog?"

"Dogs have incredible immune systems, Angelo simply slept a few hours and woke without any problem." Quistis face immediately turned. "You stupid, stupid person! Eating sleep weed!" Her hands flew hitting him lightly over his shoulders and whatnot.

"Hey!" He shouted as he began to retreat.

"Helloooooo!"

Squall, Quistis, and Seifer turned their head to the doorway of the dorm. Rinoa stood there with Zell who seemed out of color and irritable.

"How's Selphie?" Squall asked as she drew inside deeper.

"Okay, she'll be dead to the world for another week." She replied disappointedly. Zell collapsed into the nearest chair avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

"She got real pale… kinda like a ghost. She alive though." He mumbled.

"Selphie? That little skippy girl is down too?" Seifer asked in bewilderment, "What else happened?"

"We're not sure on the details, but the whole world now knows Irvine Kinneas has been caught." Quistis said as she drew a deep breath.

"As far as the Media is concerned the SeeDs lazily did not help. We know they used Selphie, but all they claimed was that they cornered him and Irvine's temporary retirement slowed his pace. He's now in the custody of Esther, in a prison 150 feet underground." Rinoa downheartedly muttered.

"Well, are we going to sit here or shall we see how Selphie is?" Quistis stood straight and stomped out. Slowly the rest followed.

oooo

Soundly in the infirmary lying on the cot was Selphie. Her face was white and she was motionless in Asian sleep. The other five friends circled around her.

"So what do you think she'll do when she finds out?" Zell asked curiously.

"I don't want to know…" Squall moaned trying to imagine her heartbreak.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Dr. Kadowaski shrilled as she entered. She held her finger to Seifer. "Go eat! Go sleep! Now! You're lucky all you got is what you have! If you don't rest up you'll be in worse condition than the little missy! Now off with you! Go straight to sleep!"

Quistis led Seifer out and Zell half-heartedly followed. He too was in deep sickness and needed to rest.

"Doctor," Rinoa sounded as Dr. Kadowaski made her leave.

"Yes Ms. Caraway?" She replied.

"Is she going to be okay?"

The plump women inhaled deeply, "Ms. Caraway, there is only so much medicine can do. By the looks of Ms. Tilmitt's behavior depression will be her worse illness. She'll be fine if you're concerned about the sleepy juice. It could have been fatal yes but I fear the aftermath's effects will be multiplied by the despair she puts herself through. I don't really know how the end will. But if she stays stress free, I assure you she'll be alright."

Squall and Rinoa left in the following minutes. "Something isn't right." Rinoa mumbled to herself.

"What isn't right?" Squall asked in boredom, "That Irvine is in jail, yeah I'll say that isn't right. He's never been caught before. Kinda hard to imagine how he's doing now."

"Everything! How Selphie drank sleepy juice and our food was infested with stuff like that! How Selphie was used to make Irvine surrender! How the media is hiding the truth! SOMEONE PLANNED IT!"

"Nah!" Squall gasped sarcastically. "Of course it was planned! It was Esther's mission."

"That's not my point. It's illegal to take someone who is unwilling to sacrifice their life and put them in a position like that. I think Esther decided to use illegal actions from the beginning! I don't have enough proof, but I will!" Rinoa shrilled.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be dragged into this?" Squall moaned as Rinoa pulled his arm down the hall.

oooo

Chains rustled as Irvine moved his arm slightly. For the first time in his life he experienced what every member the G-Aero had once and awhile. Imprisoned behind bars. The cell he sat in was a small four by four square. Outside there were three soldiers for every yard.

It wasn't as bad as the life he lived, at least he wasn't being beaten, yet. It was rather annoying though, if he needed to eat six men would cover the doorway as one tossed in the indigestible gruel they claimed was 'food'. If he need to go to the restroom, you can only imagine the uncomforting experience.

He rested his head on his knees. How weak he felt being chained from wrist to toe in heavy iron clad links. He sat on a jagged cement floor as pieces of earth of water fell on him. _How is Selphie? _How was the girl he gave his life for at the moment? Was it truly her who was being threatened? He couldn't take that chance, there was only one Selphie and in a single second he could have lost her forever. Then again he could consider himself gone anyways, either he'd become leper in the lightless chamber or he be sentenced to death. Neither sounded very appealing but this is what you get after living a full life of crime.

How was everyone reacting to his capture? Were they cheering or did they just not care? Whatever it was, he wouldn't ever need to worry about it. This was his eternity. Hell as child, hell as an adult, and then hell in the afterlife.

oooo

"I don't see what looking at her clothes will do." Squall yawned as he sat on Selphie's bed. Rinoa sat on the dorm's floor studying the SeeD suit that Selphie had outfitted herself with for the majority of the trip.

"Maybe there is a clue on it someplace." Rinoa muttered though her eyes didn't leave the black cloth. "AHA!" Rinoa grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a fraction of the shoulder piece of the suit and brought to Squall. "Look at that!" She jeered.

Squall observed the piece, on it as a small grayish black microchip that was small enough not to be noticed and tightly clung to the cloth so that it wouldn't fall off. "What is it?" He asked dully.

Rinoa scowled, "Wouldn't you know? It's Esther equipment!"

"No I wouldn't, Esther has high-tech stuff. I wouldn't know what all the spy ware does."

"Spy ware?!" Rinoa gasped, "how do you know it's spy ware?"

"Rin… I lived as the president's son for 10 years. I'm not THAT stupid. When I started dating someone put that on me."

"**DATING**!?"

Rinoa screamed, (she had been engaged to him since she turned five). She ignored a large clue Squall had just revealed and put her hands around his neck. "I HAVEN'T **DATED **ANYONE! AND YOU WERE OUT HAVING FUN WHILE I PLAYED CARDS AT HOME WHEN I WAS INVITED TO A DOUBLE DATE?!"

"If… y-you put… i-t th-that… w-way." Squall managed to utter. Rinoa replayed his exact words in her mind and let loose of Squall as he gasped to regain breath.

"Why? Is it an eavesdropper?" She interrogated harshly.

"I don't (breath) so. It's just hard as hell to get off. I probably have twenty or so that I plucked off me."

"Spy… they were spying on Selphie. But how they heck did they get it on her?" Rinoa told herself.

oooo

"Selphie…"

A male gently awoke the living conscious form of Selphie Tilmitt. "Hmm?" She mumbled as she tossed a blanket over her head.

"Wake up, it's Christmas."

Selphie's pupils shot open as she came face-to-face with Elliot Tilmitt, her father. She threw a quick gave at the mirror behind him, her appearance her body were all six years old! She thrust her arms around her father's neck and allowed him to carry her down a small hall into a large room with the glittering Christmas and a pile of presents underneath.

Selphie quite clearly remembered how much she loved her father at this age, a busy man but always managed to give an hour for her. As Selphie observed the twinkling tree and slender lady with soft brown curls and gorgeous dark blue eyes proceeded to come near her with a tray of fresh baked cookies. Selphie set eyes on her mother whom she lost long ago, tears welled as the figure held her gently.

"Merry Christmas Rose." She whispered in her ear Selphie eyed a large bright red rose bouquet leaning against a tree with a shiny card that addressed to "Vinassa Tilmitt."

Vinassa turned her attention to where Selphie was looking. "Oh…" She sighed, "Selphie? Would you like a rose?" She smiled sweetly as she carefully drew a velvet bud and stem and carried it to Selphie.

_Mother… I haven't forgotten what you looked like. What you sound like, or anything. But. _In the peaceful illusion no aroma was to be found. The sweet perfume Vinassa always wore, the warmth or scent of the sugar cookies, memories she would and could never revive.

Tears streamed down young Selphie's face as her body matured and the illusion dissolved into a bleak gray funeral. She laid in a black skirt and silky top with a small coat on the wet grass looking at the nightmare she faced at age thirteen. The loss of her only mother.

The umbrella she was equipped with kept her slightly dry for she allowed her clothing to be drenched in the moistened grass. In the distance was an oak coffin decked with flowers that wilted in the colorless atmosphere. Her father who was surrounded by many other men shook hands and paced around unsurely. The night after he told Selphie the news, she remembered how much he wept in the privacy of his room.

This was unbearable, the only memory in her existence that would never leave her. Every detail was mentioned, how cold she felt and the wound that couldn't be healed. She no longer wanted to revisit memories, she wanted to awaken, return to reality. No longer did she wish to dwell the painful and cheerful moments of the past!

_WAKE UP SELPHIE! YOU HAVE TO!_

oooo

_The next day_

"KNOCK!"

Squall rolled over on his bed and stuffed a pillow to cover the loud noise form ruining the light sleep that he had. "KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK! BANG!!"

A pillow was shot at the wooden frame as Squall flung over on his side. "Leave me alone Rinoa!!!" He grumbled angrily.

"Rinoa? Who the hell you calling Rinoa? This is Zell. Open up you sucker!"

"HELL NO! Rin hasn't let me sleep all night! Till my class starts, LEAVE ME **ALONE**!"

"Tch, fine. I guess you don't care that Rinoa is in the infirmary-" With that Zell paused and heard a tumble, clatter and Squall appearing at the door in his boxers panting.

"What?!"

Zell smiled grimly, "Yep she's in there now checkin' on Selph." Squall's worried appearance faded as he grasped Zell's collar.

"Don't… EVER JOKE LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

oooo

Rinoa held Selphie's limp and lifeless hand as she silently prayed. "You said she'd get better!" She sobbed softly. Dr. Kadowaski massaged her temples.

"I don't understand either Ms. Caraway." She replied hopelessly. Selphie on the soft mattress laid in coma unaware of how frightened everyone was about her. In her mind she most likely was stirring another illusion and the sleepy juice had somehow multiplied its effects and Selphie may as well be claim dead for she had little chance of ever awakening.

_Selphie! NO! I'll prove to the people what Esther has done! What horrible crime they committed! Please wake up though! Please! _

The electronic doors burst open as Squall messily dressed and Zell came inside. Rinoa wiped her tears and gravely stepped out of the veiled patient's area and faced Squall. Her lips slowly opened but no words came. She fell into Squall's arms and entered the world of the unconscious.

"Rinoa!" He shouted as she lifted her. Dr. Kadowaski fetched water and slowly dripped water droplets on the pale face. The auburn pupils leisurely opened as Rinoa spoke so lightly she sounded inaudible.

"See…? L-look what they've done to my friend…" her eyes shut yet again. Dr. Kadowaski patted Squall reassuringly.

"Don't worry, she's just exhausted. She's been here since the crack of dawn, I don't know if she slept at all. Be a kind lad Squall and take her to her dorm to rest."

oooo

Blank……

The room was blank, white walls, white floors, and white path that lead to even more sallow.

_I don't like this… I don't like it at all. _Selphie paced the cream forsaken place of mind. "Hello!" She called. Her voice traveled and echoed far and narrowly through the wall-less area. "SELPHIE!" The brunette turned to where she believed the voice was being produced.

"SELPHIE!"

"SELPHIE!"

"SELPHIE!"

She spun madly around confused until, plop. She pummeled to the ground crying. "Why… can't I wake up?" She whimpered.

"Selphie."

_Who are you? _She asked herself silently surprised to receive a reply. "**_I'm Siren_**" it said softly. Selphie blinked as she sat straight. The angle with the luscious music and the glittering harp stood before her with her golden wings spread amongst her.

"You're a G.F." Selphie gasped just noticing, she hadn't used one in quite some time, but they were still functioned nonetheless.

"Does that make me unequal to a mere human like you? Tis true I'm trapped here just as you are, but I posses powers which earn me respect that you may never contain." The soft echoing voice whispered.

"I never said that… I'm so confused. I want to get out of here." Selphie replied childishly.

"Tis always about you? What of I? Trapped in weak minds of those unable to protect themselves, I've been pressed from one mind to the other. You spend a matter of days in a mind and you go insane." Siren snapped.

"What do you want? Do you just intend to make fun of helpless me all day? If so I'll save you the trouble. I'M WEAK!"

Siren shook her head allowing glitter to shower her surroundings. "I know the only way of freedom from this cursed prison…"

"Then how come you're still here?" Selphie questioned out of curiosity.

"One strong human… so strong he was. I respected him since he showed me great mercy. After failing to win a battle he showed me kindness and didn't treat me as property, but as a partner. After he passed away my soul was never freed. It simply traveled from place to place. If for a moment, I wasn't inside a mind, but allowed freedom… I would never return to the solitude of the human mentality. Far too dull for creature such as I."

The boastful talks began to aggravate Selphie. Suddenly an idea hit her, "I'll give you freedom! Just tell me, how do I get out of this… this imprisonment?!"

The Siren gave a kind smile, "How do I know you'll keep your word?" Selphie pounded her chest as tears brimmed her eyeballs.

"I swear… take my life from the inside out if I don't keep my promise."

"I'll hold you to it,"

oooo

"(Gasps)" Selphie's eyes shot open, as she lay awake on the infirmary bed. Her head was spinning and she was cold all over.

"Hyne have mercy! You're awake! It hasn't even been a week!" Shrilled the familiar voice of Dr. Kadowaski. She rushed in and felt Selphie's numb hands. Motionless and limp, Selphie felt no difference from being unconscious.

Hours later after Doctor Kadowaski had worked her magic with medicines and a touch of energy bars Selphie was carefully set back to sleep, her body's immune system could only handle so much. At least one accomplishment had been made, Selphie's condition had weakened and she'd be awake again tomorrow.

oooo

Rinoa rolled over to her messy dorm busy with books studying spy ware and Esther. She sat herself up and stretched her refreshed arms. After the ephemeral wariness passed she knelt by her work and studied carefully. New notes that weren't written by her were scribbled on many sheets of paper. Rinoa took them into her mind carefully.

_TPC, tracking personnel chip. A small usually unnoticeable microchip placed gently on a person or item. The chip is very difficult to remove, and is seldom taken off by anything other than the Caplater (official remover for majority spy ware chips). The chip is very simple to put on, slightly touch any surface with it's tentacles grasp on. _

_The latest design is smaller than thimble and is usually attracted to cloth or other soft material. It is strong enough to hold on for many months and withstand all weather conditions. It also is able to hold shape even after placing 500 pound on it. The material by which the chip is made is unknown to everyone exempt authorized personnel of Esther government and the inventor Dr. Odine. _

_New inventions and updating are being made each day. –Squall Loire_

Rinoa smiled, _thanks Squall. _She rubbed her head and stacked the papers neatly into one pile and stepped out of the room. The Loire himself located himself before her with a grim smirk.

"How long have I been asleep?" Rinoa murmured as a grimace touch her wry lips.

"A day…" Squall began.

No more was said, for Rinoa's overdue assignment's excitement received the best of her as she shrilled up and down. There was no room to say Selphie had well recovered. (Our little secret)

oooo

**_Will you keep thou's promise?_**

_You obviously trust me, I woke up. Why did I go back to sleep, Siren?_

**_A body of the mere human is weak, but the potions of creatures from Hyne have magic to place you in an inability to restore by mere escaping._**

_Come again?_

**_You drank sleepy juice no?_**

_………Yeah._

**_But do you recall being lost in your mind right now? You're in normal sleep. You'll soon as your body regains strength. _**

_Oh…Siren, what are G.Fs? _

**_Perhaps I shall tell you, but if you ever intend to wake and free me, you must rest. Soon mistress._**

oooo

"I GOT IT SQUALL! LISTEN!" Rinoa scrambled Squall with her discovery. She poked her head around, and then softly muttered her theory.

"What Rin? You're causing attention." Squall hissed watching the others in the library stare awkwardly at the two.

"Squall, do you remember? When the president he came to wish us luck, we ut his hand on Selphie. According to your research and mine, a single touch is enough to stick the chip. Esther knew for a fact Selphie would find Irvine, but not report him. They used a tracking device to find her, I guess they figured out Irvine was too quick but he was slowed cause of Selphie.

"Since Irvine was on the run, he wouldn't give up without a fight. So they used the tracking device again and put the Sleepy juice in her. They planned to use illegal actions from the very beginning! And us, they knew we wouldn't tolerate what they were doing so they tried putting us to sleep. Injustice!"

Squall smiled weakly and gave a inaudible applause for Rinoa's accomplishment. "Good Rinoa, now what can we do?"

Rinoa winced grimly, "I have a certain idea."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	25. TFR10:Kinneas' Trial

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Roses  
__The Fugitive's Rose  
__Chapter Ten- Kinneas's Trial_

Selphie blinked to the morning rays which poured through the window.

"Uhhhh, my head." She groaned.

"You've awaked! No doubt you'll be nauseous though. Come now, how do you feel?"

Selphie too tired to turn her head to the direction of the voice recognized it to be Dr. Kadowaski. "Horrible…" she mumbled.

"I'm not surprised, You drank a fatal amount of sleepy juice awoke from a permanent coma and is still alive to tell the tale." Dr. Kadowaski snapped as though it were Selphie's fault.

Selphie rolled over accounting everything she knew. The Esther soldiers betrayed her, she was hurt and given something to drink, most likely sleepy juice since she drank over three gulps of the acrid liquid. Irvine had left, but was he safe? She dare not ask Dr. Kadowaski; she never meddled in other matters apart from injured or ill people.

ooooo

"You're not serious." Squall convinced himself.

"What's so stupid about it? We have the freedom! And I have you," Rinoa objected.

"Let's recall your plan shall we? Go to Esther and speak with THE PRESIDENT…"

"Hold up Squall, you neglect to mention your FATHER IS THE **PRESIDENT**!"

"Not the point Rinoa, he's still not gonna listen to something as stupid as releasing Irvine on the ground of unjust capture."

Rinoa hopelessly threw herself into a chair, "It's worth a try… isn't it?" Squall glanced pityingly into Rinoa's eyes. He sighed deeply,

"I guess… not much of a try. But we have some advantages." Rinoa's heart jumped as she threw her arms around Squall's neck and planted kiss on his lips.

"When are we going?"

ooooo

"Any news on Mary?"

"No sir, we dispatched a small group to find her and a spy to Esther to see if they captured her."

"And…?"

"She hasn't been found anywhere, but the group said they found a dead body. The corpse is already a week old and too fragile for them to return with it. They are inspecting it now, it isn't sure yet but they believe it's Adervachen. They already know her bones have entirely been crushed and she has bruises and scars. He suspect the body went through a fight with a monster then either jumped or fell of the edge of the ruins."

The adolescent male stood before the gruff bulky superior as he inhaled apprehensively. "Any more news?" The boss rasped wryly.

"Y-yes sir, Irvine Kinneas has not been killed."

ooooo

**The next day**

It was a warm Saturday morning as Rinoa and Squall prepared their **very **short trip to Esther. Selphie had been taken to her dorm for she in a normal-state. Rinoa told Selphie thoroughly what information had been found. Selphie wished her luck and begged on her knees to allow her to come along.

"Selphie, you just woke up from the sleepy juice. You won't even be able to concentrate on the simplest subjects without straining your mind. For your own sake, as well as Irvine's, stay here and let us handle it." Rinoa explained sympathetically. Selphie argued no more as Rinoa and Squall set off.

ooooo

"I WANT ALL THE INFORMATION ON ESTHER PRONTO!"

G-Aero members scurried along the corridors carrying whatever researching tool of Esther they could find. The boss angrily turned his head to the main reports he had seen. Irvine Kinneas was alive, and in the hands of Esther. It would have disturbed if Irvine were still a member, but knowing now Irvine had turned his back made him even more nervous.

The corpse found by the Centra Ruin had been officially clarified as Mary Adervachen. Being as crude as they usually were, the boss gave no intention to Mary's death and couldn't have cared less if she was a brutally abused before dieing. Only one matter lingered in his mind, is Irvine going to rat him out? He needed to break Irvine out of prison, and kill him. Was drowning not enough these days?

oooo

**Five Hours later**

Rinoa followed Squall through the shiny silver gates to the Presidential Palace. Squall went through a light inspection while Rinoa went through a full throttle. After half an hour of invasion on privacy, Squall took his control and went to the personal quarters of the Palace.

"Squall, we only have two days! We need to get an appointment with your dad!" Rinoa hissed as Squall unloaded his belongings in a large chamber.

"Rinoa, please… calm down. His advisors just told him we came. I won't even be able to see him till tomorrow. Might as well make the best of it. First off, I need to go see my mom. She might push my dad into calling us in sooner." With that Squall leaned and kissed Rinoa lightly on the cheek and left the room.

(I wrote the next part, which is just Squall and Rinoa in the palace… BORING! Save you the boredom and we're right at the part where Laguna summons the two. Sorry.)

**???? Later**

Rinoa gulped as the soldiers moved aside from the lustrous blue doors. Squall stiffly entered as the doors opened slowly. Inside was a glamorous office with a beautiful view of Esther. Laguna sat lively behind his desk very fixed as his son approached him.

"Squall, Rinoa, how nice of you two to arrive. Pretty sudden, don't you think?" He greeted as the two stood straight before him.

"We didn't come for pleasure." Squall said in a political tone. Rinoa's lip curled in anger as she controlled herself from an outburst.

"Yes, I know. Anyways. Sit, I haven't seen you guys in awhile. Especially you Rinoa." Laguna paused shortly viewing the expression on Rinoa's pale face, "Is something wrong?" He asked frankly. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess state your suggestion."

"Irvine Kinneas deserves release!" Rinoa bust. Laguna eyed Rinoa curiously.

"Released? He's only been in jail for a week." He countered.

"He had an unfair capture that almost resulted a girl's life! What worse all the SeeDs who were exposed to your Sleeps were all ill! Almost fatal each and everyone! Selphie is in special care at this very moment. She nearly went into a permanent coma!"

"Rinoa, a thanks for all the information but this all hasn't anything to do with Irvine. I'll have to pay my apologies to Balamb for injuring their SeeDs." Laguna interrupted.

"No, I just found out TPC's are now illegal! They were used to find Irvine." Squall argued.

"Correction, to find Selphie."

Frustrated Rinoa looked to Squall, all that was left to argue truly with was moral rights which law had no power over. Squall concerned deeply opened his mouth,

"By law of Esther, every man arrested is to be given a fair trial before sentence."

Laguna smiled and applauded to the couple. "Well done, lawfully I'd have to grant this. But please reconsider; Irvine Kinneas is a wanted man all over the world. I'm not the only one to decide this. I have to most say since Esther did capture him, but since you clearly made valid points I will agree in Irvine's trial. I'll need to speak with Vinzer Deiling and General Caraway for Galbadia. After that, Mayor Dobe of Fisherman's Horizon. Let's see…" Laguna read off a list of current authorities in mostly every country accounted for.

"I can't do anything else. I'll provide a ride so you two can go home today. All I can say is you'll be notified if Irvine's trial is received or not. If so, you may enroll yourselves as his defenses and may even be called to the court to defend. All I can say is, good luck and I will only do what I can."

ooooo

Selphie rubbed her eyes. Something furry and small sat on her chest. It had black beady eyes, large rabbit feet, small mice like arms, a raccoon tail, and a large ruby covering the majority of its forehead.

"Carbuncle?" She whispered awkwardly. The creature slowly nodded it head and smiled as it cuddled near Selphie.

**_This is the only one… you mustn't ever free. He was born in the mind of mortal, therefore too weak to survive on his own. I, on the other hand am still waiting for my release. _**

_Please Siren, have some MERCY! I feel too ill to go release you. It takes too much out of a person to summon a G.F._

**_Lie! It takes nothing from humans!_**

_It does when you're sick!_

**_Very well… but I didn't send the younger to you. You called him in your sleep._**

_He can stay… you leave me alone. _

Selphie carefully lifted her body off the mattress and sat upright. Carbuncle sat happily on her lap. She neglected her G.F. horribly… but still paid the price of their strength. Details of her childhood slowly were eaten away. She rejuvenated what she could in diaries and pictures. But mementoes only did so much. She patted the green fur on Carbuncle softly.

"I wonder… how Rinoa and Squall are. They should've come back already. It's Monday…………………….. IT'S MONDAY!" Selphie collapsed on her sheets. "Oh… I can't go to class, I'm a wreck." She put an arm around Carbuncle and slowly went back to sleep.

ooooo

"STAND STRAIGHT KINNEAS!"

An ice-cold splatter of water devoured Irvine. He woke with a start. "Well at least ya got a bath. You stink!" The warden shouted coldly. Irvine slowly came to his feet carrying the heavy iron clad chains. The bars before him slowly opened.

"GET OUT!" The warden reached an arm and threw Irvine out of the tiny cell. The surrounding soldiers aimed their guns at him. "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" The warden punched Irvine roughly in the back knocking to the ground. It was difficult to gain coordination under the thick layer of chain mail.

"Why am I getting out…" Irvine thought aloud.

"NO ASKING QUESTIONS!" The warden kicked Irvine again around the ribs. "For you're your information, your havin' a mini trial." The warden grasped Irvine's collar and dragged him out of the extremely dim chamber.

ooooo

**Thenext day**

"Failure…" Rinoa moaned.

"Not Failure, Rin." Zell said encouragingly. Quistis leaned forward across the lunch table.

"He has a point Rinoa. You and Squall convinced President Laguna Loire."

"ONLY CAUSE OF SQUALL! I didn't do anything right!"

"Well if that's the case, you're right. But… I still got a question." Quistis pondered for a moment, "Why would the President put someone as keen as his own son on the team using illegal actions?"

"Squall revealed Irvine the first time. The Mr. P probably reckoned he'd feel all for it the next time. Like they even know each other!" Zell said.

"Just because he's a president, it doesn't mean he doesn't know his own son Zell. But, you have a point."

"EXTRA EXTRA READ ALLLL ABOUT IT!" Lindsay Agraw of the Balamb newspaper rushed table-to-table dropping newspaper onto each one.

Rinoa quickly snatched the paper that landed on their table and read it aloud. "During the week of Irvine Kinneas' arrest, government officials worldly have gathered to see his fate. Majority of the officers believe he should have immediate death sentence, others say life sentence. President Laguna whom wished Kinneas to be in chains for the remainder of his life suddenly claimed to give Kinneas a trial. No officials agreed with him but Irvine Kinneas was given a small trial before his jailer, President Laguna, and a few opposing officials. Results are yet to be said on what exactly happened but the aftermath is all the same. Irvine Kinneas will be given a trial this weekend to prove his innocence!"

Rinoa squealed in joy as the rest of the table rejoiced. (They probably were the only one.) Squall entered just in time to observe the three's excitement.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"Irvine! He's getting his trial!"

ooooo

Selphie trudged slowly down the road. She met entrances with Balamb and crossed streets and arrived to the Balamb beach. She collapsed on the sand and said her summoning words for the final time.

"Silent voice! Hell fire!" The two G.F's arrived in their mystifying form.

"All is well," Siren smiled, "I have seen what has happened. Come this weekend you'll be in the most joyful emotion possible." With that, Siren bowed and flew toward the sinking sun.

Selphie turned her head to Irfrit. "I'll miss both of you." Ifrit chuckled his mighty laugh then produced a small fire beside her.

"When the fire dies, you won't miss G.Fs like us anymore. Goodbye Selphie." With one swift jump he arrived into the sky. _I wonder where they'll go. _

Selphie stood and watched the fire die. There in the ashes, were two cards. One of Siren, the other Ifrit. She laughed as he leaned over to fetch them. _I miss you Irvy, you were so horrible at cards… hehehe. _She made her way back to Garden.

oooo

Selphie was eager for the weekend. For the next day, Rinoa had told of the news for Irvine's trial. Rinoa and Squall, as promised received a letter and a few train tickets to be called as Irvine's defendants. They gave Selphie the last ticket.

Selphie joined happily to Esther.

oooo

"It's amazing June. Officials all over the world have gathered here in Esther for Irvine Kinneas' trial." A news reporter called brightly through his microphone.

"So Smith, what do you think the results of this trial will be?" A lady's voice came through his earpiece.

"I'm almost positive Kinneas will be brought to justice. A death sentence will do him."

"Is there anyone there to defend Mr. Kinneas?"

"Highly doubtful…"

Selphie walked steadily behind Squall. She felt safe behind Rinoa and him. They sat on long wooden benches painted silver. The courtroom was the biggest she'd ever seen. Squall looked back at Selphie's pale face. What were they really trying to accomplish? How would they make it?

"Unbelievable June! There is someone here! Or I infer, Selphie Tilmitt!"

Selphie's turned toward the voice, the new reporter came near. Rinoa stood before Selphie. "Sir, if your own sake, you better sit. The trial will be starting soon." Rinoa said coldly.

Selphie sighed in relief as the reporter and his cameraman slowly turned backward. "Thanks Rin." Selphie whispered gratefully. The room was bustled and filled to the max with officials and media. The front of the room had a large stand able to hold up to three people, in front of it was a caged stand.

A thin lead of Esther soldiers surrounded President Laguna as he entered. The room exploded with media asking questions. Laguna ignored them and came to the middle of the three seats in the stand. The jury's box was field with the remaining officials. Neighboring Laguna was President Vinzer and the President of Trabia.

A large bang came at the entrance doors as Irvine Kinneas, with wrist tightly clad in iron chain walked slowly behind three soldiers who led him to the woodened cage stand. Irvine stood in his appointed position and kept his eyes downward.

"KINNEAS! DO YOU THINK YOU'LL GAIN ANYTHING FROM THIS?"

"MR. KINNEAS! IS IT TRUE YOU FOOLED THOUSANDS BY THROWING YOUR OWN GUN DOWN THE OCEAN?"

"IRVINE KINNEAS! DO YOU BELIEVE ANYONE WILL DEFEND YOU!?"

Irvine remained silent, he didn't even turn to Selphie whose face was stricken with shock. Irvine was sickly thin and white. He looked weak enough for a twig to be too heavy. He was barely standing.

His hair was cut again and his clothes were worn out black and white striped rags.

Selphie fell back in her seat staring at Laguna. They… were torturing him? Another bang echoed throughout the room. It became silent as a mute.

The only sound that was to be heard were the clicking of cameras. Laguna tapped a microphone that was connected to his stand. "Attention…" He boomed.

The room was entirely too quiet, for so many people. A man came to Irvine, and the swearing of truth was said.

President Deling was first, he leaned to the mike, and spoke clearly. "Irvine Kinneas… during your earlier missions… one of the first missions that claimed your notoriety, did you assassinate a delegate by the name of Victoria Andert?"

Irvine took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, nearly five years ago." Gasps and mutters filled amongst the room.

"Is it also true you murdered an innocent at that appointed time?"

"… it may be possible but not intentional." Irvine muttered quietly.

An official from Trabia stood from the stand. "The proof your honors, Miss Vinassa Tilmitt was shot at the same area where two of Ms. Andert's bodyguards had been murdered."

Selphie's heart stopped… it couldn't be true… no!

"Very well, the jury rests for now." The official returned to his seat. Rinoa and Squall sat not noticing the coincidence of the "Tilmitt". Selphie looked to Irvine.

_Five years ago?! Irvine must've only been 14 then! He… did this? _

The trial continued, Rinoa and Squall objected occasionally but Irvine refused to turn and see who sat behind them. Hours passed and the largest summary of crimes had been said.

"Is there anything else?" Laguna asked deciding in his mind already what the sentence was.

"Yes, your honor." Selphie stood.

oooo

"COME ON SELPHIE!" Zell shouted at the television screen.

"Get out of the way chicken wuss," Seifer snapped.

Quistis gripped Seifer's hand in worry straining her concentration on the trial.

"Selphie!" She whispered sadly.

oooo

"Proceed." President Deling said. Laguna nodded in agreement.

Selphie stood carefully, she inhaled deeply and spoke. "Irvine Kinneas… was taken into the G-Aero by force, either it was his life or orders. By all means everyone would choose to save their own life. Legally this isn't a necessity of any sort. But, Irvine Kinneas is no longer apart of the G-Aero."

The room literally gasped in enthrallment.

"Can you prove this, Ms. Tilmitt?" The president of Trabia asked.

"No, but I can give all the evidence. Irvine Kinneas' sentence for resigning of the G-Aero was death, the reason his own Exeter was found in the reefs. He made a miraculous escape, but can no longer return to the safe whereabouts of the G-Aero. But he does know where every hideout is."

More murmurs followed. Irvine turned his head up in awe.

"That is all your honor." Selphie resumed to her seat.

Laguna and the other two Presidents spoke among each other. Nearly ten minutes later, Laguna turned his mike back on.

"There is no guarantee on the decision we've come to, but we've decided that Irvine Kinneas is ……………………"

oooo

A burst of excitement exited the small dorm. Quistis kissed Seifer and Zell hopped up and down.

0000000000

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!! Groundments over and updating shall continue. Anyways, we have made It out of another section. This isn't as sweet of an ending as the last cause I had to make a logical legal case. But… since I taken so long I shall give you all the intro for the next section._

**READ AND REVIEW! (OR ELSE!)**


	26. THE SEED'S ROSE

_Selphie Kinneas  
Roses  
The SeeD's Rose _

Dear readers,

As I said before, this story is constructed of three, actually, five parts. Each part will have its own introduction. This newspaper article to you is the intro for Section Three: The SeeD's Rose 

**BREAKING NEWS!**

Somehow Irvine Kinneas has made it out again! Presidents Loire, Deling, and Ferl have decided to release Irvine as innocent. Most people went crazy thinking a dangerous man would walk amongst them, but our world, as we know will receive the benefit. Irvine Kinneas has received a long list of charges.

-Will be on parole for the next 20 years

-Will be assigned different military careers to begin amendments

-Will only need one step out of line to be in jail again

-AND LAST BUT NEVER LEAST! Irvine Kinneas will reveal to the Esther government the locations of every G-Aero haven.

This is only the few of the many Irvine must pursue. President Laguna has decided Irvine will finish schooling in Balamb Garden as first military action.

000000000

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	27. TSR1:Return To Balamb

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Roses  
__The SeeD's Rose  
__Chapter One- Return to Balamb_

_Is it over? Are all my problems over? _Selphie curled and shivered under her bed sheet. _I want them to go… _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What's your favorite flower mommy?" A young voice near the age of 10 asked.

"Ahah, my… you seem interested in flowers today. First you go and pick a large bouquet, then went to the flower shop, now this. Well darling, do you really want to know?"

A lady in a long white dress with chestnut curls softly behind her shoulders held her arms open as the youth jumped into them. "It's a secret!" She laughed. "Can you keep a secret Selphie?"

Selphie nodded with joy. The lady brought her lips near to Selphie's ear and uttered a few words.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Is it over… is it gone?_

ooooo

Irvine nervously rested the beck of his head on the leather seating of the car. A lady with blonde hair tightly put in a braid with chocolate eyes smiled at him.

"… Irvine." She said softly. Irvine loftily pulled his head to the direction of his new parole officer. "This is your second chance, things may seem unjust for now. But hang in there. I'm your friend alright? I won't let legal injustice come against you. But you must do your part, can this be accomplished?"

Irvine said nothing, he sat tiredly barely keeping his eyes open.

"You had a hard night. Bu don't worry, thanks to you… our world will be safer."

_Bull crap, you don't have faith in me. This crap about second chances! Your paid to say it. Shut up Kinneas, you can't afford to grow grudges against someone who really might put you straight back in jail. Keep your distance, that's all. _

"Thanks, but I'm just really tired." He said quietly.

"I understand… are you nervous?" She asked as they grew nearer to Garden.

_Nervous! More like scared out of my mind! I can't hurt these people anymore! They can't fear me, but they can hurt me… revenges for what the G-Aero did…HOLY CRAP IT'LL WORSE THAN THE ORDEAL ROOM!_

"I'm sorry to say I can't stay, but act casual. Nothing will happen." The lady said as the car began to break. _Thanks… FOR NOTHING WENCH!_

"Thanks, for everything." With that Irvine opened the car door and took a step outside. It was quiet as a grave. Every soul in the vicinity had stopped.

"Good luck, Irvine Kinneas." The car drove away. Eyes bulged as everyone set eyes on the returning Kinneas. He had been here before, most knew him… what was so different? Plus he didn't have a gun armed right now.

ooooo

Rinoa ran down the halls with her arms over her head wildly. "OUT OF THE WAY!" She shrilled as she flew madly down the corridors. She came to her dorm room as she pushed the door open.

"SELPHIE!" She screamed. Selphie sat before her quietly reading a book.

"Yeah Rinoa?" She replied.

"He's here!" Rinoa managed to say as she caught her breathe.

"He's here…" she repeated as she sat face to face with Selphie.

"…Who?" Though she was well aware of whom Rinoa spoke of.

"IRVINE!" Rinoa almost squeaked.

Selphie stood and walked away, she stared in dismay at the floor. "I… I don't want to see him." She turned around rapidly to see Rinoa's dumbfounded face. "TELL HIM TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Rinoa's eyes were stricken with surprise as she sat firmly. She stood and gulped. "What's… wrong Selph? You can tell me."

Selphie said nothing but turned away again. Rinoa sighed sadly as she left the dorm.

ooooo

"IRVINE! WELCOME BACK!" Zell pounded Irvine's back in congrats. Quistis, Squall, Zell, Seifer, and Amy surrounded him with joyous smiles.

Rinoa ran into Zell's open dorm to join. "Irvine!" She squealed as she rushed and embraced her friend.

"Hi Rin… thanks for everything. I would still be underground if it weren't for you and Squall."

"Anytime Irvine!" Rinoa cried.

Irvine scanned the room, as he feared Selphie wasn't there to comfort him too. For a long distant all he saw were eyes and faces of anger and hatred, his loving caring Selphie would be the best thing in the world right about now. "Where's Selphie?"

Rinoa went pale. "I can't seem to find her…" She lied between her clenched teeth.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Selphie stood and walked away, she stared in dismay at the floor. "I… I don't want to see him." She turned around rapidly to see Rinoa's dumbfounded face. "TELL HIM TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_What was wrong with her? _Rinoa's thoughts were interrupted as Squall tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did you check her dorm?" He asked. Rinoa nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, everywhere. Maybe she just went for a bit of fresh air… right?"

Irvine shook his head, "Thanks everyone. But I think I just want to go and find Selphie." He said with a small smile. He picked up his coat and hat. "Anyone know where she might be?"

Everyone shrugged. "Okay, thanks. See ya'll." Irvine turned to the door and left.

Everything, suddenly felt cold. A shiver ran up Irvine's spine as the world almost became silent and quiet. More than ever Irvine wanted to find Selphie.

ooooo

Rinoa looked petrified as she sat on a chair lost in thought.

"Rinoa?" Squall called through her canal as he shook her slightly. Rinoa blinked and looked to Squall's sober face.

"Y-yeah?" She quivered.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."

Rinoa gulped, and forged a smile. "I'm fine." _No! I'm not fine!_

ooooo

Selphie turned to the bright sunshine… imagined a lady in yellow skirt holding a smile on her face. Selphie's eyes stung with tears as she brushed them away. _I'll never remember her… soon she'll fade away. AND THANKS TO IRVINE! I HATE HIM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!_

Droplets streamed down her pallid cheeks. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

0000000000000000000

Sorry for the short chapter. I was just making it short and sweet.


	28. TSR2:Betrayer

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Roses  
__The SeeD's Rose  
__Chapter Two-Betrayer_

Irvine walked through the grassy plains relieved to be away from Garden. The cold stares send trickles of cold sweat down his back. He wasn't on top anymore; no he was at rock bottom.

In the distance Irvine saw the sunset shining a shadow of a person. With relief he rushed towards the sandy line. There before his eye was the petite Selphie. Her back was turned with arms crossed over her chest.

"Selphie…" Irvine breathed not believing his eyes. Selphie turned with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"What are you doing here Kinneas?" She interrogated with a taste of acridness in her voice.

Irvine went numb with shock. Was this really Selphie? "Sefie! It's me, Irvine! Don't you remember me Rose?" He gasped. Selphie's eyes widened as she came near and slapped him hard on the right cheek.

The cowboy's head turned to the side with his cheek blooming pink. "You have no right to call me that… **betrayer**." She hissed. Irvine's lost his breath and fell to the ground as Selphie passed without a care. _Betrayer…? I'm a betrayer!_

"Don't get any ideas Kinneas…" Selphie continued bitterly. "I only defended you since you saved my life. A life for a life, my debt has been paid. Now, I never want to see you again." Irvine's heart beat like no other. His pulse raised and he couldn't speak.

"This… doesn't make any sense." He whispered. Selphie turned to Irvine crouched on the sand.

"IT DOES TO ME! DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHO YOU WERE KILLING THAT NIGHT? When you took her life! I can't believe you!"

The impossible had been accomplished, Selphie looked at Irvine as the criminal he once was.

ooooo

Irvine sat dumbstruck on his bed. His newly acquired ammunition and gun lay before him. Irvine gave it no attention as his mind strained on what he has just heard.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
The cowboy's head turned to the left with his cheek blooming pink. "You have no right to call me that… **betrayer**."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He felt a lump in his throat as he digested the memory… it was too unbearable to be true. He must've fell asleep. He'd awake and it'd be the trial day… ANY DAY WAS BETTER THAN NOW!

Living in Brahia with his cruel uncle… _I want Selphie._

Sitting solemnly in the orphanage…_ only you Selphie._

Taken in by the sickening G-Aero where he barely survived…_ There's no one else for me now._

Being on the run for his life… _what have I done?_

Going to jail and questioning existence… _I'm nothing without you Sefie._

Little black dots blinded Irvine's vision as he fell unconscious.

ooooo

"_I love you Irvine, my little Irvine." A sweet voice of a lady rang through. **Who are you**? **Do I know you**? "Be strong Irvine… I'll come back for you, soon." The voice broke as the murmuring of sobbing interrupted._

_"Don't worry about a thing Lillian, I'll take care of him like he was mine." **I know this voice, my uncle! But I can't see anything… **_

_"Lillian, we have to go." Another unfamiliar voice of a man came._

_"He's so young…" The lady pleaded. _

_"Lillian. Come now, I love him too but we have got to go." _

_**Were you… my parents? How come… I can't see them? Wait, I must've been only one. It's surprising I even remember these voices. My mother… was named Lillian? **_

**_This is painful!_**

_"You have no right to call me that… betrayer."_

_**No Selphie! I would never betray you! I love you! **_

_"IT DOES TO ME! DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHO YOU WERE KILLING THAT NIGHT? When you took her life! I can't believe you!" _

**_Whose life? Whose life Selphie! Tell me!_**

_"When I was 13…my mom had an accident. There was some dumb idiots fighting with guns, and they shot my mom."_

_He remembered the last time he went to Trabia…he was on a mission to go assassinate a Galbadian representative. Two bodyguards pulled him to have an alley fight. The two didn't stand a chance no matter how fast they dodged, but an innocent…there was a car that passed. With a lady inside. Did I kill Selphie's mom?_

_"Is it also true you murdered an innocent at that appointed time?"_

_"… it may be possible but not intentional." Irvine muttered quietly._

_An official from Trabia stood from the stand. "The proof your honors, Miss Vinassa Tilmitt was shot at the same area where two of Ms. Andert's bodyguards had been murdered."_

…Selphie. What have I done?

ooooo

Selphie rubbed her red eyes. They were sore from crying. She lifted herself from the saddened pillow. The night was falling into place.

… I want the day to end. She sobbed to herself. She buried herself with sheets and cried herself to sleep. The night dragged dreamlessly.

Morning arrived with haste. Selphie woke with a start. She sighed as she looked on her nightstand. I small, old envelope sat there with the words written To Selphie, from Irvine. Selphie slipped her hand into the envelope and read to herself the note that Irvine had left… that very first time he left.

Selphie

I swear to you, nothing I've ever said, other than my name, was a lie. Selphie, I would've left last year had I not met you. I was told to return to my base. I couldn't leave you. Honestly, I don't give damn what Squall said about me. I only cared about you Selphie. I'm sorry for every pinch of pain I've caused. I never stop thinking about you. Remember, you will always be my rose. I'll never forget you Selphie, but I don't mind if you forget me. I hope maybe you can accept me, as I truly am.

Love Forever,

Irvine Kinneas

Selphie threw the note to the ground. How she fell for him… when he first came. How, oh how could he! She looked back at the note, as it stayed opened on the ground. The first sentence she caught was "_I hope maybe you can accept me, as I truly am."_

ooooo

Irvine tapped his fingers softly on the cafeteria table. He chewed slowly finding it harder than ever to swallow. Zell hungrily ate whatever lied before him. Once his plate was empty, he took notice Irvine had barely touched his breakfast.

"Hey man, you going to eat those sausages?" He asked anxiously.

Irvine awoke from his train of thought. He looked at his plate, "N-no, you can have it." He pushed the tray towards Zell who devoured every crumb. _Betrayer… I'm a betrayer._

"Zell…" Irvine asked softly for his voice wouldn't raise. Zell, who was in the middle of a bite, swallowed and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah Irvine?" He replied.

"If you… betrayed Amy, what could you do to get her to forgive you?"

Zell shrugged as he pondered, "Nothing, I'd date someone else. Like Lindsay McGraw, ain't she a beauty? Plus Amy is breaking it off with me anyways. Why?"

"No reason…" Irvine sighed hopelessly. The first bell sounded and bounced off the walls of the cafeteria. The cowboy slowly got up and walked away from the room. Without raising his heads to see the peering pupils at him he walked with his eyes at his feet until he reached the second floor to Instructor Elijah's classroom. Upon entering Instructor Elijah walked to him with a grave face.

"Mr. Kinneas," He started ever so slowly. "I have seat for you in the back. It'll will avoid commotion with the other students if you understand what I mean." He whispered slightly trembling in fear himself. Irvine said nothing but walked to the end of the room where sat a lonely desk with its computer set up on it. It had no partner desk beside it. At least this way he didn't have to face Selphie face-to-face.

The bell rang loudly once again and Selphie entered the class and sat where she always did. The seat Irvine once occupied beside her stood empty. She didn't turn to face him, she simply steadily looked and paid every inch of attention to the class.

As the hour dragged relentlessly Irvine tried hard to not keep his view at Selphie but the actual Instructor. Soon he heard the dismissing signal and he was freed. Selphie was gone in blink of an eye to his surprise, he didn't linger as he pushed aside and went outdoors.

He breathed happily as he sat in a place where there was no one to judge him. He looked to the cement ground just relieved to be alone. He had been all day but when everyone gave nothing but cold stares at you your self-esteem lowered by the minute. Irvine looked out to the sun.

_Why… why me! Couldn't you let someone else take this? Why did I have too! WHY! WHY HYNE DID YOU PUT ME HERE? DAMNIT! WHY WAS I HERE! TO CAUSE CHAOS AND PROBLEMS FOR EVERYONE! TO LOSE EVERYONE I CARED FOR! _

In anger he began to run. He could hear his heart after running a great distance. Once he stopped he was at no other but than the beach. He threw himself on the sand and pounded it with his fist.

"WHY!"

He gulped down his frustration as he set his eyes to the blinding distance. Nothing but water for hundreds of miles. _Hyne… I want to forget the G-Aero. I want to never think about it again. So I can learn to find ways to be accepted again. Please… _

"Look to the sky boy… you young boy."

The feminine voice came from merely thin air. In confusion Irvine stood and kept firm ground. "Who is there?" He asked sternly without fear.

"I am the answer to your prayers. I give you strength at the price of your memories. I will eat them away and you will not remember them again."

Irvine stood fully armed, with a lousy rifle, but still armed to fight whatever was possibly threatening him. "How did you know I was trying to get rid of my past?" He continued to interrogate in the same sober tone.

"I as many read consciousness'."

Pondering deeply Irvine considered what was truly calling him. Could it be his own state of mind? "I'm Irvine Kinneas." He shouted.

"I am Pandemona. Queen of the wind. Accept me now and you shall be my master. Call on me at your very wish and will erase the memories of the past."

_A wonderful offer, almost too wonderful though_. "Will I lose them forever?"

"Perhaps if you are reminded or think very hard you will find them trapped in box that lays locked in your heart. That box will always have your memories, whether you wish them gone or not. I can erase them so you cannot think of the presently, not from the box to your unfortunate luck."

"I accept you Pandemona."

Irvine felt a sudden surge of energy as wind swept his body leaving him with mixed singes all over his body. He stood firm then a moment later they vanished. He felt a small presence in his own mind but small and weak that he could block it out if necessary. For now, it would be good to have someone who he could to talk too.

_They'll be gone?_

**_Forgotten, not 'gone'. I use memories to feed my power._**

_I'm Irvine Kinneas, once a mercenary for an illegal group and now a SeeD for Balamb Garden. A slave to any orders given to me. I will follow. _

Ooooo

Sorry for the wait, I'm busy with school and I was grounded. I'm also working on a joint story with Crox Angel called Moonlight. Check it out it you guys want. Roses is almost finished and I'll work on giving it one final edit. After that I'll post and be done… whew!

I'm hoping to post my next Selvine "Beautiful Prison" soon. And hopefully a KH story but I'm so short of ideas. Probably since im still waiting for number two. Anyone know its coming out? Or if you live… I mean hypothetically speaking here… if you live in Tarrant County in Texas, and possibly know how to pay in advance for a guaranteed game I'll do something to thank you!


	29. TSR3:On Knees, Forgive Me

_Selphie Kinneas  
Roses  
The SeeD's Rose  
Chapter Three- On Knees, Forgive Me_

After the encounter with Pandemona Irvine felt oddly dizzy. He took a small nap and overcame his tiredness easily. After his second class ended he went straight to his dorm and fell asleep. Or attempted. Soon the hours ticked away.

Was it truly over between Selphie and him? Were they never to befriend each other ever? Not another second chance? This time… there is no amount of apologies to change what was happened. He was fourteen, his first mission. The first one he'd ever received that was so large. He succeeded, and the representative along with her bodyguards died.

Could, could Pandemona make Selphie disappear from his memory? So much pain and joy would be brought of that, for sure. As the morning alarm began buzzing through his ear. Annoyed he pushed the snooze button and slowly rose. The sun leaked through the blinds of the window. He leaned his head over his knees and thought for a moment.

ooooo

Selphie smoothed over a small wrinkle in her Balamb uniform's skirt. She brushed her brown curls leaving a buoyant sway. She tucked her books under her arms and head out the door. Right in front of her was Rinoa.

"EEK! Rin! Don't scare me like that!" She shrilled.

Rinoa pushed her back into the room and locked it behind her. "Okay Tilmitt, spit it! Why are you mad at Irvine?" She inquired sternly. Selphie scowled and crossed her arms.

"I don't have to tell you that." She hissed.

"Apparently, YOU DO! This is crazy Selphie, the same guy you went nuts over you're mad at? For what?"

"LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"

Rinoa paused with shock. Selphie burst into tears. "Oh Selphie…" Before she lent out a hand to comfort her she snapped back and scrunched her nose. "I see how it is! Now Irvine's a criminal!" With that Rinoa turned on her heels and stormed out.

Selphie smeared her tears. She recalled what Rinoa had said… it made so much sense yet it didn't. Selphie rubbed her face and left the dorm.

ooooo

_What on earth was Rin talking about? _Selphie pondered as she stepped through the noisy halls to her class. The thought lingered and echoed over and over. As she entered her class Instructor Linra had already began.

Selphie silently took her place barely able to concentrate. _… What do I do?_ In such confusion there was only one thing to do, talk to Irvine face to face. Towards the last ten minutes of class Selphie began scribbling a small note.

_To Irvine,_

_I know this is weird and I don't mind if you don't show, but could you meet me. I mean I just  
need to talk to you… about stuff. I repeat I know it seems really weird and just yesterday I  
slapped you in the face… this is kind of hard for me to write so if you want to hear what I have to  
say please come to the courtyard outside the quad at lunch. _

_-Selphie_

After the note was done, Selphie read over it embarrassed. _It sounds sooo **stupid**! _She crumpled the paper and hurried to write another.

_Irvine, _

_I have something I think I should talk to you  
about. If you care to hear what I need to say please  
meet me today at lunch in the quad. I'll wait but  
it doesn't mean you have to show. Please come._

_-Selphie _

She bit the end of her pencil unsurely considering rewriting it. Before she could the bell rang and she quickly folded it and slipped it in her book. In the hall another question appeared, how would she get the note to Irvine? She saw Zell coming out of the next class and rushed to him.

"ZELL!" She screamed. The blonde turned and gave a friendly wave. Without greeting or goodbye she stuffed the note in his hand. "Give this to Irvine okay! I'm trusting you, alrighty!" She asked desperately.

"Uh, sure I guess. Why not?" Zell replied.

"Oh thanks!" Selphie skipped away merrily. Although she wasn't looking forward to the meeting she was glad the note was sent.

oooo

Zell eyed the folded paper carefully. The front had cursive letters reading _To Irvine_. Curiosity swept Zell as he opened the folds and looked at it. He read each word carefully and gasped. He zoomed down the halls to return to his dorm to find Irvine.

"DAVINSEEEEEEEEEN!" He screeched as he entered the room.

Irvine who sat in his uniform sighed with his head down, "Thanks Zell, you know how to put someone who's already down to rock bottom." He moaned. Zell jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sorry man! But I got great news that'll cheer you up!" He took out the note from his pocket and held it out. "Looky here! Selphie wants to talk to you! This is great news! She seemed real happy when she gave it to me. Only good can come out of this Kinneas!"

Irvine snatched the note and read it to himself, "How did you know that's what was in the note?" He asked after reading it.

"Dude, I read it. Duh! I thought even an idiot would know thaaaaaat!" Zell said frankly. Irvine looked with hopeful eyes at the paper, what did Selphie wan tot say? She hates him? She forgives him? What could she want to talk to **him** about? She made it clear she was angry.

"So you gonna go?" Zell urged.

Irvine pondered and thought to himself, "… Hell yeah!" His flirtatious smile spread across his face.

oooo

Selphie could think of nothing except the meeting with Irvine. Seifer who leaned back on his chair avoiding Quistis' lectures as usual noticed Selphie was somehow back to her old pep.

As the minutes ticked by Selphie didn't realize how ecstatic she'd become. When dismissal finally arrived she raced out of the electronic doors as if she were Zell running to the hotdog line.

She reached the deserted quad within minutes. As her feet traveled the gravel the feverish feeling swept with the winds as she immediately considered going backwards. She could leave a note saying she couldn't make it… anything!

The air moved her bangs out of her eyes as she shivered. She shook her head thinking of what to say. Nothing came to mind as she knelt on the ground and used her finger and wrote out,

**C A N T C O M E **

S E L P H I E

Unpleased she dragged her feet out of the quad. She sat herself behind the planted tree and buried her face. The uncomfortable feeling Rinoa had left her with taunted her. Like a drill of an unanswered question… she couldn't peace it without Irvine. She squeezed her body in a small ball and lied in the shadows.

oooo

Irvine strutted through the tile area of the quad. He kept his head down until he reached the beige gravel. Before raising his to see Selphie he saw some words written softly in the mixture of sand and rocks. "Can't come, Selphie." He read to himself. He sighed as he looked ahead. The quad was empty as the note implied. He shook his head in dismay.

_What could've been expected anyways?_ He entered the tile area again. On the top step of the leading stairwell before the entrance sat the small brunette. Her hands were by her side while her legs were sprawled over the next many steps. Her hair fell over her shoulder while her head leaned down. The sun hit her perfectly, she looked so angelic… the light glimmered over her hair as her creamy skin could slightly be seen.

"S-Selphie?" Irvine called rather confused.

She quickly lifted her head shocked. "Irvine!" She gasped. She drew to her feet and brushed her skirt. "Uh, sorry about the note in the gravel… I was-" She started.

"Nervous?" Irvine finished for her.

Selphie gulped as she carefully walked down the steps to meet Irvine in the middle. "I don't know how to say this… but it's something that Rinoa said." Before she could continue Irvine put his hand to her lips.

"Let me speak first," He said. Selphie nodded not minding since she was so nervous anyways. "Selphie, in just a few years I've done the largest amount of really bad things. But, if I have to go to each and every person who I hurt to apologize and amend for what I've done, then I'll gladly give the rest of my life to do it. And I start now."

Irvine got on both knees stomping on every ounce of pride with his palms touching the ground and hanging his head,

"Selphie Tilmitt… I murdered completely by accident your m-mother. If there's anything that I can do for you I will. Majority of my actions were purposely Selphie, but this time I really didn't mean it. But either way I know I would affect you anyways. Since I took someone so dear, I'll do anything you want from me."

Selphie's eyes filled with tears, she fell to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. Irvine sat on his legs unsure. Selphie slanted her head onto his chest and held to him tighter. _What else can you do Irvine? What do you think? _Selphie tried to keep strong but without any avail she cried, "Never ever go!" Tears fell continuously, "Don't ever leave me again! That's what you can do Irvine! Always be here, right here for me…!"

"That's a hard wish to grant Selphie, I'll have to make a condition." Irvine said softly.  
"Anything!" Selphie wept.

Irvine lifted her by her shoulders and made her sit before her so that he could see her red eyes. He bent closer so that she couldn't avoid eye contact. "You go to promise me you won't cry these tears anymore… you have to always smile for me Selphie. Can you do that Rose?"

Without another word she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his abdomen. "Yes Irvy! Yes! But just don't ever go!" The sobbing remained her voice but the tears came to an end.

"Alright Selphie, I'll never leave you." Irvine whispered returning the embrace.

"Never…?" Selphie whimpered.

"Never ever."

0000000000000000000

READ AND REVIEW! 

A/N- Thanks Angel Of the (due to lack of spelling im skipping)! Your reviews were sooooooooo sweet!


	30. TSR4:Fueds

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Roses  
__The SeeD's Rose  
__Chapter Four-Feuds_

"Never ever…" It wasn't a dream.

Selphie lay in Irvine's warm arms until the sobbing wasn't heard. Her eyes closed as she rested. Irvine relaxed his legs stroking Selphie's soft hair. You're not mad at me anymore? The words eased through clearing his troubled mind.

"Irvine…?" Selphie whispered.

"Yeah Sefie?" He replied.

"I'm… sorry too. I let the past get in the way. The past wasn't kind to either of us and I used my pain and blamed it on you. But Irvine… there's only been one person who's helped me through the rocky times. When I saw my dad, I thought life had ended since I no longer had family. When you left, I thought you really didn't care about me. But each and every time you'd fix it. That's why… that's why I want you with me. No one else, just you always."

Irvine grinned, "I never remembered what it meant to have a real smile. I didn't remember how it makes you so happy till I saw yours. Your happy face… thinking of seeing it in pain makes me hurt too. That's why you always have to smile for me Selphie, I don't think I could stand being around your sad face. It could make Hyne cry."

Grins and smirks are disguises or just gestures… a genuine smile is what really counts. Nothing else really matters. Smiles are the signs of joy, and I always to see it, and I want to show it to you too, Selphie.

"………… Lunch is probably over, right?" Selphie asked. Irvine shrugged,

"I dunno." He paused, "Were you hungry? Come on let's go eat." Irvine pulled Selphie to her feet as he ran out.

"But Irvine! Lunch is over! Dinner isn't for hours!"

Selphie helplessly followed Irvine as he pulled her arm and exited the Garden. It wasn't long before He dragged them into town. Irvine scanned all the signs and shrugged.

"Dang I forgot something." Irvine snapped. Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"… Forgot?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Where do you want to go!"

Selphie smiled, "That doesn't matter to me dum dum!" She laughed. Irvine smiled as he pulled her to the nearest restaurant. It was an average small sandwich parlor.

The host smiled and greeted them. "From garden eh?" He asked. Selphie nodded as she clasped Irvine's hand. The host met eye with Irvine to shake his hand welcomingly, he suddenly paused.

"I-Irvine K-K-Kinneas!" He shouted. The manager came rushing from behind the counter with an angry face.

"We don't serve your kind here, and that's that! Get out before I call the police! You'll cost me all my customers." He snapped as he rudely showed the door.

Irvine said nothing he simply let go of Selphie's hand and dropped a few gil in the manager's palm. "If you don't serve me, that's fine. Just help Selphie. She didn't do anything." Irvine took a step back and exited the building.

Selphie stood unsurely with an awkward glare from everyone. All customers were pointed in the direction of them. Selphie looked back at Irvine who made his leave. Selphie gulped loudly, "Sub… to go."

ooooo

Irvine leaned against the backside of the plaza back. His hat hung over his eyes.

"Hey Irvy… got you something." Selphie smiled as she held out a bag. Irvine turned his head.

"No thanks Selphie… I ain't hungry." He mumbled.

"You sound like Squall Irvy, come one eat half with me." She pleaded as she unwrapped a foot long sub. Carefully she tore it apart giving Irvine the bigger half. Irvine gave in and took the sandwich.

Together the two began to walk out of the town. It was still early afternoon as Selphie led the way to the beach. Irvine tiredly sat on the sand and began chewing the sandwich. Selphie happily sat by him as she munched into her half.

"Just this morning I thought I wanted to die Selphie…" Irvine said loud while his eyes were glued to the high bright sun in the clear blue sky. Selphie gulped as she looked to him. "I wanted to literally kill myself. Drown, forget you, something that could ease the pain."

Selphie guiltily looked to the sand, before she could speak Irvine spoke in again. "And all I kept thinking was, that you'd never want to forgive me. When Zell told me… the news I guess all I thought was you wanted your apology."

"But that wasn't it at all," Selphie interrupted softly. "Rinoa… she said something to me, and I really didn't understand why. Maybe I will, but right now I don't care." She spun to Irvine's view, "All I care about is you!" She dropped the sub and jumped into his arms. Irvine lost his balance and fell onto his back.

"All that matters is you…" He repeated.

ooooo

**Later that night**

In a dorm in the last hall, quietly discussing were five individuals. Two girls from the CC group and three various boys, one was an ex-member of the Trepe Groupies. The other two used to be in the Discipline Committee.

"Alright, what information do we have Diamonds?" The ex-Trepe Groupie ordered. The twin girls cleared their throats as the alternated who spoke.

"His first class is Monsters & Magic. Second is Training Skills of Fight…" They said with acridness in their voice as the last class left their lips. "Tomorrow he'll have History first then Study of G.F." They concluded.

"Good Diamonds," He sighed as he looked to one of the other boys. "Smith what else can you add?"

The boy hung his head, "I herd rumors of Selphie Tilmitt breaking up with him, that's gold Jerome."

Jerome smiled, "Really?" His face altered positions as if the first was sarcastic, "THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" He snapped.

The final boy snickered. "What's so funny Alan?" Jerome shouted. Alan grinned evilly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"If they broke up, they're together again today. And also it seems that no one in Balamb is willing to give him a second chance."

Everyone's ears perked, as they grew nearer. "Tell us what you know!" Diamond twin one shrilled.

"Out with it Al!" Jerome commanded irritably.

"I was in a sandwich parlor today. Kinneas came with Tilmitt and they looked pretty happy. The manager refused to serve him. He sent him out without letting him order anything. Tilmitt was allowed but she left too."

Jerome lifted an eyebrow, "So you're saying Kinneas is already being treated unfairly?"

"Yep, Jerry I don't think the police would help him if he was almost assassinated." Alan sinisterly chortled.

"We can't take chances like that! Kinneas is still being used in Esther government, if Balamb doesn't care about his well-being Esther will! They want him alive, and if he came close to murder they would surely investigate it until they have what they need." Diamond twin two panicked in caution.

"On the contrary, if we just wait until after Irvine leads the attack on the bases… where he might die anyways Esther won't need him anymore and therefore not care about him. No doubt the G-Aero wants him dead if he ratted on them." Smith thought aloud.

"We can't wait that long, that mission is being well secured so that the G-Aero doesn't find out. For all we know that mission could be in preparation for months! By then Kinneas will have more acceptance. We take action now!" Jerome shouted.

"Right, but there is one detail we've forgotten." Twin one added, "Selphie Tilmitt is most likely from all of are inferences Irvine's strongest weakness. Harming her in anyway is illegal."

"Chill, our plan is fool proof. Nothing can go wrong." Smith laughed.

ooooo

**The next morning**

Selphie blinked her emerald pupils several times into the morning sunshine that swept her room. She tossed onto her side and found a slip of paper on the ground. It was stationary that looked very much like Quistis'. It was neatly folded and had her name neatly written on it. She reached forward and read to it herself.

**SELPHIE TILMITT,**

**THIS IS HEADMASTER CID INQUIRING FOR YOU TO JOIN A MISSION. THIS MISSION MUST BE A SECRET. THEREFORE PLEASE MEET ME OUTSIDE OF GARDEN GROUNDS NEAR THE BALAMB FOREST BY THE BEGINNING OF SECOND PERIOD. YOU WILL BE EXCUSED FROM CLASS. THIS IS NOT AN OPTIONAL MEETING.**

**HEADMASTER CID KRAMER**

_Another mission? Secret?_ Selphie sat puzzled what kind of mission it could possibly be. Missing Monsters & Magic was neither sacrifice nor a problem. She climbed out of bed and changed for class with the thought in her head.

If it was a secret she couldn't risk asking Squall or Rinoa. But perhaps Irvine, she could trust him with anything. It's like he'd never tell another soul. She trotted to Instructor Elijah's class to find Irvine in his new back seat. She rushed to him with a morning smile.

"Hey Irvy! Guess what?" She winked loudly whispering. Irvine winked back signifying she could continue. "I got another chance for a mission, but don't tell anyone. It's a HUGE secret that I have to meet the Headmaster outside of Garden."

"Outside? Secret? Is there any other recruits?" Irvine interrogated.

"Umm, not that I know of. I'll find out later."

"No Selphie, I don't think you should go."

"But Irvy! It said I have no choice! I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"Selphie! You know I am, but look at your luck with your last mission. I just think it's weird."

"Irvine Kinneas! I will not back down from a mission because of your suspicions! I know it's not normal but it can't be bad! See look!" She held out the stationary paper she found herself.

"Uh Selphie? Why is it written on personal stationary?" He asked. Selphie nodded in a matter-of-factly way.

"I told you, it is a SECRET! He didn't let anyone else see it I bet!"

"No, no, on lady's stationary? Look maroon flowers everywhere. Just hear me out Sefie, I think if you find another person going on this mission you should go. But if not, don't take your chances."

Selphie's face transformed from a happy gimmick to a frowning growl. "I can't believe you! Irvine I understand you care and all but it's Garden! If you don't want me to have a mission just say it but making stupid excuses is just DUMB! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to come everywhere! My missions, my BUSINESS!" She turned on her heels and marched off to her desk.

Once class dismissed Selphie was too over excited to remember what she had said to Irvine as she skipped off outside of the building. The halls soon calmed as Seifer and his Discipline Committee stomped through restraining order.

Selphie trotted along the stairwell from the elevator to the first floor. Her hands holding her school book with her mind focused on one thing. _Irvine seemed kind of upset when I said that stuff… but he knew I was just kidding. I mean I'm not really mad at him or anything. He knows that, I mean we just got over our fight yesterday._

She reached the base of the staircase as she slouched. "Maybe I was more mean than I thought. I should say sorry. Even if he's not mad, I should. Selphie rushed with a slow pace to the dormitories and knocked on Irvine's room.

There was no answer but the door was unlocked. She entered seeing the entire dorm clustered and messy. It was expected since Zell and Irvine were no housekeepers. The latest editions of Combat King was on the floor with new ammunition beside it. Selphie easily imagined Irvine and Zell busy with their own weapons ogling at the items.

"Aw, must be at the library. Selphie turned dropping her book on accident. She was in much of a hurry to care as she shut the door and hurried to her own dorm to get her Strange Vision.

After her errand was complete she hurried out of Garden. The courtyards were at peace with only a few people lingering in the flower gardens. With a deep breath Selphie advanced to the gates with the two small gargoyles.

Before she took another step, she stood confused. _Why would Irvy think badly of this mission? He's happy for me always… he's different ever since he came back. It's weird, maybe I should've at least listened. I have to go apologize now!_ With a smile of triumph, Selphie turned toward the opposite direction and made her way back. As she passed the first entrance courtyard, she noticed a student going in the path of the exit.

_Hey, he must be from the mission! If he's going now, then it must be time. Ohhhh I'll be late if I go find Irvy now! I'll say sorry later, it doesn't matter now._ The student had already vanished to the plains of Balamb.

Remembering the letter Selphie traveled through and came to the entrance of the forest. The large tree shadowed as she took a look inside. The critters could be heard along with the roars of larger monsters.

At least in the plains you can see what's coming after you, the forest is a much more difficult zone. "I wonder where that guy went…? He must've been for this mission too or else he wouldn't be leaving Garden right now."

"Excuse me, Selphie Tilmitt I presume?" Came a male voice.

Selphie jumped in fear and slowly spun around. "Oh yeah! T-that's me!" She chirped. The male smiled,

"Very good, I'm… let's not mention for now. Th-the Headmaster is in the forest due to lack of privacy. Please follow me." He said kindly.

"You look familiar… I know you're a student and all, but I think I've seen you someplace." Selphie pondered leisurely. The male hesitated.

"Really, we should go. He's waiting." He urged.

"Wait… are you the salesperson from the training center?" She asked.

"Uh," He started.

"OH I KNOW!" Selphie shouted in joy, "You're that love-sick kid from the cafeteria who sings poems all day for Quistis, I mean Instructor Trepe."

Jerome's eyes went wide as he turned his head. "You must be mistaken. Come on, we really need to go." He muttered.

"Ok, sure." Selphie skipped merrily behind Jerome.

She came into the abyss of the forest with little sunlight coming through the branches. Selphie walked uncomfortably until she knew the center would could soon where the clearing of light mainly stood. The fissures through the leaves were larger.

Jerome stopped abruptly in the dimness. "Forgive me, I'm usually more a of a gentleman but desperate times cause for desperate measures." Selphie stood dumbstruck and confused for a moment. With that one moment Jerome leapt not even an inch away from her and cupped her hand over he mouth and grabbed the rest of her body with the other.

Franticly, muffled screams left Selphie's mouth. Her throat became sore as she screamed more and more. Jerome carried her not into the center but out of the forest to a stone cave. Once they reached the entrance of the cave Jerome pinned Selphie to the ground. He released his hand from her mouth but put a firm grip to keep her in place.

"Don't raise your voice and I won't hurt you." Jerome said coldly.

"W-what… are you doing with me?" Selphie trembled. Jerome sympathetically put a comforting hand on her cheek.

"Nothing ia going to happen to you." He whispered.

Even though his intentions were to release the fear in Selphie it only multiplied. Selphie shuddered remembering she dropped her knunchuks in the forest and was unarmed. Her only G.F was a Carbuncle that couldn't fight and she was broke from magics.

Tears began to form but Selphie refused to cry. "We just need you to disappear for a little. That's all." Jerome added. Selphie put on a braver face as inside crawled with ever increasing panic.

"You know, Irvine is lucky. For having such a cute girl like you. So lucky she'd wait for his crime-acting ass to join her again. Kinneas is such a bad ass, and yet he still got a girl like you eh?"

Selphie said nothing. Jerome knelt back and withdrew ropes from his pocket. Selphie attempted to move but observed some people were guarding the path. Selphie looked into the cave feeling heat from within.

"Promise you won't scream and maybe I won't have to gag you. Can you promise?" Jerome asked. Selphie unsurely nodded. "Good." With that he slowly tied her wrists and ankles together. After that he tied her thighs tightly side by side and her arms tied and lock in by her side.

Selphie was completely wrapped and barely able to move. Why did she give in and let him have it so easily? As Jerome began to walk away, he turned around and knelt by her.

"You are really cute. Not a beautiful women like Trepe, but still cute. It's good I didn't need to gag you." Jerome put hand behind Selphie's head and stroked her hair softly.

"What do you want…?" Selphie uttered. Jerome pushed her head before his face. Selphie's frightened green eyes sparkled as she saw her reflection in his eyes.

"Nothing you can't give." Jerome brought his lip and lightly touched hers. Selphie felt a chill run through her veins as the desire to scream rushed through her brain. I have to wait until I'm alone to scream, or else he'll cover me up.

He stepped away but only an inch from Selphie's face. "Really lucky that damn bastard." Jerome met lips again and went for amore passionate kiss. His other arm wrapped around Selphie with one hand still caressing her head.

Selphie's eyes went so blank she could no longer think. Jerome took his dear love bringing Selphie so close to him she almost fainted in fear of his next action. Soon Selphie could take no more and silent tears streamed down,_ I'm sorry Irvine… I'm sorry._

Jerome stepped back and helped himself to another kiss. After he finished he stood and ignored Selphie's devastation. "…What a sick man that Kinneas." Jerome pulled a cloth from his back pocket and knelt again. "Well, I got what I wanted sweet stuff." He placed the cloth over her mouth and tied it tightly.

He brought a fist above her head and threw it on her skull hard as he could. Selphie's body fell on it's side as she forced her eyes open. Jerome walked away and she could only hear him say, "It's not you I want… it's Kinneas."

_Can you ever forgive for not listening Irvine?_

ooooo

"You were having a little too much fun Jer." Smith snickered as they blocked the pathway to the cave with a collection of large rocks.

"Quistis would never accepted me, would she Smith?" Jerome asked randomly.

"Instructor Trepe? And psychotic fans like you? Hmm, no never." Smith replied bluntly.

"Kinneas… he was never a good man and he got lucky… too lucky. I think his luck should turn down." Jerome implied acridly.

"Dude, you mean let Tilmitt die?" Smith flabbergasted stated.

"If she dies, so be it. We're not returning for her. Not even after the plan."

Jerome began to walk away; before he did he turned to Smith and added, "Go rip some cloth pieces from her suit. We'll need it." Smith rubbed his eyes still in shock.

"I'll carry out phase two, you watch the girl. Diamonds are watching Irvine now. Keep caution, you know we can't afford anything to go wrong."

ooooo

A few hours later

Irvine rushed to Rinoa and Selphie's dorm and pounded hard.

Rinoa appeared in the doorway with her usual grin. Behind her Seifer and Quistis were seated and they looked like they were talking.

"Sorry to both ya'll." He said as he as he rubbed in his neck in embarrassment.

"Not at all Irvine, what seems to be the problem?" Quistis replied as Rinoa opened the door allowing Irvine entrance.

"Yeah, don't count the good moment you interrupted." Seifer muttered under his breath.

"Uh, Selphie wasn't at lunch and I didn't see her anywhere after class upstairs. I thought I'd check in here," Irvine explained.

"Selphie? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her either." Rinoa mentioned. Seifer shifted.

"Go find her Kinneas." He ordered.

"I've been doing that thanks." Irvine turned around in thought. "We had another little fight… nothing big it's I kinda objected on Selphie,"

Rinoa raised her eyebrow, "Wait, are you over the…"

"Yeah, last night, we talked it out. Everything is okay, but I think Selphie took what I said offensively. Like I was saying she was weak and all." Irvine explained.

"I'm terribly sorry Irvine. None of us have seen Selphie. She usually comes into my classroom to tease between classes but she didn't come today. I'll come with you to find her. I'm not doing much here anyways." Quistis stood kindly.

"Wha! Quistis, where are you going?" Seifer snapped.

"Come on Seifer, after all this work you're going to let a little fight break these two apart?" Quistis winked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not big, I told you. I just feel guilty." Irvine added in franticly. Quistis turned to him and gave signal to play along.

"Now see Seifer? Irvine is in denial. I truly think it's horrible how you're going to refuse to help." Quistis headed to the door without any avail, Seifer sat stubbornly in his place.

Quistis bit her lip as she quickly added, "Well Squall was always better at finding people than you anyways. Come on Rinoa let's go ask him." Rinoa nodded as sshe joined Irvine and Quistis.

"Wait a second? You're going to ask Loire? Don't bother; I'm better anyways. Let's go the jumpy cheerleader." With that Seifer and exited the dorm.

"Let's split up into two groups, we'll meet back here in thirty minutes if we find anything. Irvine, who should go with whom?" Quistis explained once they all came outside of the dorm.

"Well obviously Seifer has to go with Quistis, she's the only one who can control him." Rinoa laughed. Seifer squinted.

"Come on Rinoa." He took her hand and dragged her away.

Irvine looked awkwardly as the two disappeared through the corridors. "Uh, do you mind?" He asked. Quistis politely nodded.

"Not at all, hurry we have to find Selphie. Let's go see if Zell will help us."

Irvine agreed as he rushed to his dormitory with Quistis following close behind. He entered finding it empty.

"Must be out…" Irvine sighed. Quistis observed the room and focused on something that lied on the floor. She knelt and picked it up.

"My stationary, how in Hyne's name is it here?"

Irvine's ear perked as he spun to her view and almost breathless interrogated, "YOUR STATIONARY?"

Quistis began to unfold the paper, "Yes, a Trepe Groupie gave it to me. I've used it but for fun he'd use the same to write me poems." Quistis paused as she read the letter to herself, she gasped as she concluded.

"Now you see why I was a little suspicious!" Irvine strutted in panic.

"Oh, this isn't good. I'll go find Seifer and Rinoa." With that Quistis left. He sat for a moment wondering why a Trepe Groupie would do this? Was this just a frame?

Just as Irvine began to stand Zell jumped into the room with a smile. "Dude! Guess what! I got a date with these two twins!" He chuckled. Irvine ignored him.

"I knew you'd be happy for me!" Zell stated in joy not noticing Irvine's blankness toward the subject, "Oh yeah, they told meSelphie gave this to them to give to you."

Irvine snatched the note in Zell's hand before the sentence finished. He read it aloud, "Irvine meet me at the end of the forest, I'll wait for you. Selphie."

"Damnit! She's been waiting all day! I'll go find her. If you see Rinoa or anyone tell them everything is under control." Irvine quickly flew out the door and through the halls.

ooooo

Selphie rolled over. A pinch of ran over her back as she lay on the jagged stones. She abruptly felt a hand on her head. It was that Trepe Groupie, her body stiffened as she refused to let that jerk lay finger on her.

The hand helped her to sit straight. He knelt in front of her and took off her gag. Selphie observed his face in the dimness of the day. "Y-you're not the one from before." She gaped.

"Yeah, I know listen I think Jerry is going power hungry for Kinneas. He's punishing you for no reason. You can't tell him I let you go but the guy is going nuts over this. Don't stick around just get back to Garden. Out here anything can happen but no one will know for weeks. You have to go back to garden before Jerry comes back, do you got that?"

"What about Irvine? What'll happen to him?" Selphie asked sternly.

"I can't promise you nothing, go or I'll tie you up again." He ordered.

Selphie nodded as stood and took a minute to regain strength in her legs, she faced the student and scratched the back of her head. "Why do you hate Irvine? Why are you helping this 'Jerry' do all of this?"

The student stood, "You really want to know?" He walked past her. "My brother was a soldier in Galbadia. He was patrolling the streets when Irvine was sneaking into an ammunition warehouse. He killed my brother with 24 other soldiers in a minute. No misses, any and everybullet barrel was in a man's chest or heart. My brother had a clean shot through his forehead."

He spun and faced Selphie with a face of anger, "When I told Seifer that the Discipline Committee should kept a closer eye on him, he just kicked me out!" He leaned against a boulder, "Just get out here girl. You wouldn't understand."

Selphie gave him a look of pity and slowly made her way out, "Thanks, for letting me out. I know you want revenges as much as anybody. But it won't heal the pain, I know it won't."

Smith didn't reply but slouched on the rocks and gave no eye contact. Selphie hung her head and limped of out the cave's area.

_… I thought I wanted revenge. But Irvine hasn't had it easy either. Shouldn't he be able to get his revenge too? Why does everybody think hurting or killing people will make you feel better? Whenever someone dies, someone will cry. Revenge or avenge, why make more people cry? It's a chain of people constantly killing to have revenge. Will it end?_

_If they kill Irvine, and I wanted revenge I'd kill them. And then, someone will avenge them and kill me. Then someone who cared for me will kill whoever murdered me. It doesn't end if we all want payback. If we all want it, but can't have it… then why should anyone get to have vengeance?_

00000000000000000000000000

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Two chapters left! Come on people, I'm done writting itI just want my reviews beforeI post it!


	31. TSR5:Fights

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Roses  
__The SeeD's Rose  
__Chapter Five- Fights_

Selphie started running as fast as her feet carried her. She stopped again, _I can't leave Irvine... if I leave Irvine, the-they might kill him! I have to do something! _She knelt on the grass in thought, "What can I do though? I don't have any real G.Fs..." Selphie sat pondering as the sun sank into the clouds.

oooo

Irvine came rushing out of the Garden territory rapidly. His feet went before him running into the forest.

The forest was extremely still and quiet. The darkness was more uncomfortable by the second. Irvine groped around holding his Valiant in his free arm. His ears were perked sharply as his keen sense lead him through.

Light was seen in a distance, it was red as the burning rose. _Crap! Almost night! _Before another step was taken a foot fall was heard.

**POW!**

Irvine stumbled slightly as he spun about. He noticed a figure and heard a cracking of knuckles.

"Hello Kinneas, I've been waiting a long time. Welcome to hell." The voice said in an acrid ice-chilled voice. Irvine wasn't set aback as he could see a small outline of the male. Irvine turned around and charged backwards pounding the person in the stomach.

The male gave a small yelp as he fell. "I'm not... done!" He shouted as he slowly stood again. He kicked Irvine in the shoulder pushing him out of the forest.

This came to a great advantage for the sunset light was still much brighter than the forest's. Irvine turned his head, "I won't stand back if you really want to fight."

"Bring it out killer!" The boy shouted. He came rushing with a fist ahead of him. Irvine scooted two feet letting the punch miss, and as the rest of the body flew past him Irvine threw his gun barrel onto his back.

The boy fell onto the ground instantly, and croaked a few words. "Heh... you f-fell for it. I'm just... a d-dec" His words cut off slowly as he entered unconsciousness.

Irvine pulled off his hat and pressed it to his chest, "Sorry, I tried to warn you." He noticed the clothes on the student was none other than a Balamb student uniform.

"Smith! What the hell do you do to him?" Another student with spiky black hair drew himself from a collection of large boulders.

"Serves him right, he came here to challenge me." Irvine retorted. The student flipped and landed in front of the cowboy. He agile moved and slipped two ninja stars from his pocket to his palms.

"Name's Alan, I finally get the chance to meet you, Irvine." Alan smiled... his smile shone bright of grim looks. Alan leapt and threw a star.

Irvine dodged and waited for Alan's next attack. He didn't want to shoot, he'd only land in more trouble. Irvine heard the whizzing of another star, he quickly turned and triggered. A second later the ninja star had broken into several pieces.

Alan looked dumbstruck, "You... you're unreal!" He gasped, he clutched his last star and very being very agile he swept the ground and grasped the last the was first thrown.

Irvine leapt up and went backwards a few feet. Before he took stance an arrow whizzed passed him missing him by the slightest chance but stealing a fragment of cloth from his sleeve. Irvine spun his head, two girls each holding a bow and arrow ready to shoot again.

"I missed!" Twin 1 hissed. Her sister grinned,  
"Don't worry, he's dead. Nothing can save him now."

Irvine looked around amazed, Alan stood near the limp corpse of Smith and the two Twins came steadily forth.

_I'm not surrounded... not yet! _Irvine took more steps back.

"Don't move Kinneas..."

Irvine could feel his spine freezing into a block of ice, the voice sent a wind of anger caused by loss, the person was an avenger.

A small click came from the new person. _Probably a switch blade, or a dagger. _Irvine moved about thinking only thing, _I can only live if they die! _

"Relax Kinneas, don't leave just yet. Don't you want to know why we all are here?" The person spoke in a sly calm manner. Too calm for someone preparing to fight an ex-murderer.

Alan jumped forward, "You know what Kinneas? I rarely ever got to see my brother and sister, but when they sent me a letter saying they'd come visit me I couldn't have been happier! But when they just got into town, an ambush occurred. Only five casualties, two of them were my siblings! The attack as led by you Kinneas! YOU! And Smith, you shot his brother too, what type sick man are you?"

The twins gave evil glares as one of them spoke, "Our grandmother lived in Winhill, peacefully and never bothering a soul. But to scare Galbadia a regiment from the G-Aero with Irvine Kinneas first-in-command, and the-they..." The twin broke into tears as the other finished the story.

"They killed more than half the seniors and left a note saying this is no wonder Galbadia is so weak, looked at their citizens!"

Irvine gulped as the last of the group was to speak, this was going to be the worse, he just knew it for a fact.

"How old were you when you started to kill? Thirteen? Fourteen? Well, when I was twelve my ENTIRE family rented a yacht to sail over the ocean for a summer, yes Kinneas my whole family! Aunts, uncles, siblings, cousins, you name it."

_No, not this... I was only 13 give me a break! _Irvine pulled at the collar of his shirt listening to the unbearable story spoken to him. It flashed back into his brain.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Irvine sat in the corner of the group. The other men in the vessel were large bulky and cruel.

It was simply luck that he even found this seat. At the tip of the vessel, the commander used his hands as a visor and looked into the distance. "Well now, looks like a yacht, full of Galbadian citizens no doubt." He announced.

The crowd roared in terrible jeers. Irvine looked blank as he turned to a G-Aero member. The rather stern man eyed him. Such a small scrawny boy, how on earth did he stay alive?

"You don't have a clue, do you boy?" He growled. Irvine nodded.

"Y-yes sir."

"Well let me tell you, if we're in the air on the way back from a mission, and we see Galbadian or Esther aircrafts, we shoot them down. This yacht probably has a family or business people but they are citizens of Galbadia or Esther so we take them down. Got it?"

Irvine gulped loudly clutching his rifle, "Y-yes sir."

The boat stopped softly and sneakily by the yacht. The soldiers slowly climbed aboard. The man who explain the situation pulled Irvine to the commander.

"What about the boy, sir?" He asked. The commander stroked his chin.

"I've never seen a boy as young as this one survive a battle like that one, what name do you go by boy?"

"IRVINE KINNEAS SIR! I'M 13 YEARS OLD AND HAVE BEEN IN G-AERO TRAINING SINCE AGE FIVE SIR!" Irvine saluted.

The commander shoved him aggressively, "You stupid boy! You'll blow it! And I don't remember asking for your age!" He snapped cruelly. "Anyways, 13 and can use a rifle, I'm actually impressed. Go on ahead, show us what you can do."

The other man threw Irvine onto the yacht. Irvine landed with a loud thump. As he fell the other men aboard withdrew from their hiding places and went savagely to the citizens.

Irvine went around the boat shooting without aim not knowing if he killed a member or innocent. He found himself inside the yacht's cabin, there was a small boy in the corner shivering. Irvine raised an eyebrow really not feeling pity.

"...Mom, dad?" He whimpered. Irvine held up his rifle and aimed. The kid turned around with full tears. "The-they are dead..." He muttered.

Irvine's finger curled around the trigger, the kid sat there almost waiting to die. A moment later Irvine put down aim and walked out. Most of the people were dead or so injured they wanted to be dead. Irvine went around putting the injured out of their misery and returned to the commander.

The commander had written a threat letter to Galbadian government signing everyone's name in the group. At the bottom, Irvine could see his name. He really wasn't sure whether it was something to be proud of or not.

"Let's go," The commander said as he tacked the note on a door. The group returned to the vessel and hastily zoomed off leaving the yacht of carcasses.

"You know? How sick, you helped kill everyone... but I kept asking myself why didn't YOU KILL ME! After reading that letter, I remembered every single name. IN the orphanage I watched the news hearing those names die off one-by-one. But yours, never died, only lived and infamous.

"I knew the youngest one had to be you, perfect age and you seem like you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. I know why I didn't die. Hyne saved me so I could kill you!"

The student came at a surprising speed as Irvine dodged slightly.

Suddenly an omen appeared before the rushing student, and all the others as well. The slashed and immediately went unconscious.

Irvine twisted around seeing Selphie breathing hard with scrapped knees and scratched clothes. She forged a smile upon seeing Irvine and then too fell.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sadistic, I know. Sorry about the wait. Long story short I lost the chapter and had to rewrite it.

And the reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE SOOOOO ENCOURAGING! I am soo flattered T-T. Every single review, how can I thank you all?


	32. TSR6:The Last Rose

_Selphie Kinneas  
Roses  
The SeeD's Rose  
Chapter Six-The Last Rose_

Irvine looked wide-eyed as the brunette fell to her knees and then flat faced on the ground. His heart leapt as he opened his mouth, but before anything came out a call from behind him interrupted.

"You! What happened here!"

Caught off guard Irvine spun quickly to see a group of Garden Faculties in their draping uniforms, behind them was Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin with properly trained SeeDs.

_The Disciplinary Committee of course… _Irvine thought to himself. It looked so obvious that he caused the doom to all the students that lied motionless on the ground. Irvine gulped and put a cool smile.

"Sirs, this really wasn't me." He began hoping for the benefit of the doubt.

Seifer came to the Garden Faculties. Being in charge of the Disciplinary Committee gave him a bit more authority than the rest of the Garden students but Seifer had a knack for pushing his luck.

"I say we hear him out. Kinneas doesn't look like he was in battle stance." Seifer walked idly to Irvine and put his hand on Irvine's shoulder roughly. "Right Kinneas?" He said pushing him slightly.

"I can't explain what's really going on but I didn't do this." The cowboy replied calmly. _If I say Selphie did it, I might put her in trouble. _

"Very well, Seifer! See that Mr. Kinneas is sent to the infirmary for any injuries. Fujin and Rajin, you two as well as the rest of the committee take these students to the Balamb hospital." A Garden Faculty shouted.

Seifer pushed Irvine to the ground as the committee began completing their orders.

Irvine ignored the rudeness as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Er, thanks Almasy." He muttered not truly being appreciative.

"I didn't do it for you!" Seifer snapped almost a fraction of a second later. "Quistis told us about the note and kept getting worried. So she went a reported it to the Headmaster. The headmaster told some faculties to go look for anything suspicious and Quistis made me go along." Seifer grinned proudly as he spoke again, "Since I **am **the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, I volunteered them to come and help."

"Must really be an advantage to be dating an instructor." Irvine mumbled sarcasticlly not intending Seifer to hear the comment.

"And for thanks you can never tell anyone I'm dating her!" He shouted, "It's illegal and Quistis will lose her job!"

Irvine stood and brushed himself off, "Whatever I'm not saying anything. Listen Seifer, it was Selphie. She casted a bunch of Death magics and knocked out everyone. I don't know what's wrong with her though," Irvine sighed and pondered for a moment.

Seifer looked bored and raised an eyebrow, "And…? I don't really care Kinneas."

"Just tell me if Selphie is going to be in trouble or not! If she is, I'll take the blame!" Irvine snapped.

"Whoa, temper. Is that the whole story Kinneas? Tell the truth when the Headmaster talks to you, believe me he will." Seifer started off cutting blades of grass with his gunblade. "I got to escort you to the infirmary."

"What about Selphie?" Irvine interrogated eagerly. Seifer peevishly sighed and called out a name.

"FUJIN! RAJIN!" From the crowd of committee students that inspected the injured and started carrying them to town two non-uniformed people came from the crowd and Irvine could already remember them as Seifer's posse.

Seifer came before the two and stood straight, "See that girl in the back, that's her I think. Selphie, you guys know her right?"

"AFFIRMITIVE." Fujin replied monotonously. Seifer nodded as continued.

"Be careful… Kinneas is freaking annoying so just make sure she's okay before you two get back to Garden, got it?"

"Whatever ya say, Seifer. Plus the faculty people said we gots to make sure they all got good treatment. You gotta come too after yer done with Kinneas, ya know?"

"Alright," Seifer walked off and started dragging Irvine through the plain.

"W-wait! What about Selphie!" Irvine shouted.

"I got orders Kinneas just shut up for a minute!" Seifer irritably shouted as he continued to drag the cowboy.

oooo

Irvine lay still on the infirmity cot. His eyes laid in slumber but his ears keen as ever. It was normal for any soldier to be alert even in sleep.

He heard a footfall. A few more followed. Irvine could feel a hand's warmth nearing him, his eye flew open as he leapt quickly to his feet. He felt a bit out of place when he saw himself only confronting the Headmaster's wife.

"Rest assured Mr. Kinneas… there is nothing more I can do to bring you harm." She said softly.

Her black hair moved slowly as she straightened herself, there were tears in her eyes. Her lips moved and spoke a simple sentence so inaudible Irvine was lucky to catch it.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Irvine turned his head away.

"Edea, maybe you should leave. You look awfully tired." Dr. Kadowaski called from outside the patient's quarter.

Edea didn't move but called still facing Irvine, "No, I have to go visit the students at the hospital. They all are very injured."

With that she began to walk away, "But I have a very bad habit of straying off the road… with so many monsters I do fear leaving Garden alone. If only I had an escort."

"I'll go with you, Matron." Irvine mumbled.

"Wonderful, I'll feel so safe knowing you are at my side." Edea smiled.

oooo

Irvine looked longingly at the ground as Edea walked quietly beside him.

"I'm glad you remembered me, also very sad that you remembered me." She started. Irvine looked to her as her smile began to fade again.

"During the Sorceress War, there were just too many children without homes… too many parents dead. In the orphanage, the stronger more talkative children left first. I… I feared what would become of the rest."

Irvine shook his head as he spoke aloud, "But when someone wanted a tiny, useless kid like me-"

"Irvine, that's not what I meant. I simply couldn't refuse someone who sought a child. I didn't know why he wanted a small scrawny boy, but I assumed he must've lost a son and was trying to find a replacement." Edea made Irvine face her, "Why did he want someone like you Irvine?"

The cowboy looked into the Matron's eyes, he never knew her well or for very long but he remembered she was so kind. And to bid a child farewell was hard for her, is that why she stopped being an orphanage keeper? No longer wanted to see a child leave her?

"Someone small wouldn't be able to escape, wouldn't defy because they were too scared, would obey just to stay alive. That's why."

A long silence fell between the two, the town came in sight.

"……………………………... Do you hate me now, Irvine?" Edea asked so softly.

_What a dumb ques- _Irvine thought hard, if he never was in the G-Aero, he would have had a better life without so much bloodshed and murder. But also, he would never met Selphie. "No, I don't hate you…" He whispered.

Edea smiled as she moved forward for an embrace, Irvine hesitated and slowly returned the favor.

"Why, why did you stop being an orphanage keeper?" Irvine asked bluntly. Edea grinned, and forged grin.

"Fear Irvine, fear of losing the ability to control myself." She replied.

"What?"

"Irvine, I am a Sorceress. I was frightened that I may hurt the children, be cruel or do something even more terrible. There are worst things than the G-Aero, but it is not that we have power that is of danger, it is we use it, right?"

Irvine shook his head, "Right."

"Now then, Selphie will be coming back to Garden tonight no matter what. I believe you need to buy something for your lover." Edea smiled slyly.

"Sure, but do you mean…?" Irvine cool grin slowly dissolved in surprise.

"I do, come a man like you surely hid some money. Enough for a decent... well you know, I suppose. Come with me Irvine we'll go together."

Irvine was in awe, "How did you…"

"Sorceress," Edea finished for him as she walked off into the shops with Irvine dragging after her.

oooo

Selphie sat straight as students of the Disciplinary Committee helped Smith walk, he was the only student still in need of care. Everyone else had been healed with a night's rest and a few hospital potions.

_Irvine didn't come to see me… _she sat at the edge of the bed as Rajin entered the room.

"Everyone gots to go back to Garden, ya know?" He called. Selphie smiled as she energetically hopped ready to go.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She forced a large smile, _where's Irvine…?_ She followed Rajin out the hospital room and outside where a blue rented van was waiting to take the students back to Garden.

The group that had attacked Irvine all sat inside where Selphie could see Headmaster Cid in the passenger seat recalling the interview with them. In the hospital, someone came to ask what happened. No one lied, not her either.

Selphie sighed as she stepped into the van.

"SELPHIE WAIT!"

The brunette quickly jumped out and saw Irvine running with a lady in ebony tagging behind him. He knelt before her and caught his breath. "Good, you didn't leave yet."

The lady smiled and patted Selphie and stepped into the van and beckoned the driver to go. Selphie confused looked around for other options back to Garden.

"Irvy… what're you doing?" She was dumbstruck. Irvine didn't reply but grasped her wrist and started to pull her way from town, to the outskirts…

Selphie saw the city pass in a blur as they stopped, at none other than the beach. A place that only good could come. Selphie only smirked as she sat on the sand and relaxed Irvine probably wanted a fresh breeze.

The wind soothed the atmosphere as it almost slipped Selphie's mind to ask what happened after last night.

"Irvine!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet. Irvine smiled as he came to her side loyally.

"Yeah Selph? What's wrong?" He asked coolly.

"What happened, last night… I was so tired and drained. You, I was so scared!"

Irvine put his hand to Selphie's lips, "Calm down little lady, don't worry. Nothing wrong happened. It's all good."

"No, tell the truth I wan-"

"I said it was fine, really!" Irvine replied irritably. Ignoring his efforts Selphie went on arguing that Irvine was hiding something.

Peeved, Irvine reached into his trench coat and pulled out a single rose, "Here." He mumbled angrily, "I wanted to say something nice but you were too paranoid."

Selphie's eyes glittered as her hand went around the stem, "Oh… Irvy, thank-" Before she took another breath a little glitter shown and fell onto the sand of the beach. Slowly Selphie laid out her hand to reach for it, as she held it she looked closely and saw…

"It's a ring…" She gasped. A lovely silver band with a small diamond hewn in silver flower designs. She turned to Irvine sill in complete shock and awe. "It's a ring." She repeated so softly.

"Yeah, it is… okay I'm not so good at this but uh er…" Irvine bent on one knee and held Selphie palm. "You're, the only reason I want to live now Selphie. Will you marry me?"

Selphie cupped her mouth with her free hand, "I-I yes! Of course why wouldn't I!" She threw her arms around Irvine's neck and embraced him dearly,

"I LOVE YOU IRVINE KINNEAS!"

Irvine held Selphie close, he could smell her sweet scented perfume… roses. His eyes closed and for the first time in his life Irvine Kinneas shed a tear… of joy.

_I love you too Selphie… I love you too. _

000000000000


	33. EPILOGUE

_Selphie Kinneas  
Roses  
Epilogue_

"So, now that you're married, what will you do Irvine Kinneas? It's been a year since you've worked with Esther. With the G-Aero Destruction plan at its end, what do you have planned?" A reporter held a microphone to Irvine as others joined.

"You know, I'm glad that the G-Aero is gone, and thanks to Esther I have a job to support me now that I graduated Garden." Irvine replied heartily.

"The world is starting to accept this new you, how do you take it?" Another asked.

"For anyone else, this could be normal, for me it's another blessing that I actually want to thank Hyne for." Irvine replied.

He sat straight in his seat while President Laguna sat on his right and Selphie on the other.

"President Laguna, what do you have in store for Irvine now that the G-Aero is out and done with?"

Laguna smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "Well I just know Irvine is a trained soldier that won't let us down. And I hope he'll just linger with us and help us out with our monster problems and other fighting disagreements." He chuckled as he winked.

"Irvine, you're married now, are you thinking of having kids?"

"Hmm, what do you think Selphie?" Irvine turned to the petite female on his left as she smile and squinted her eyes,

"I love kids, but I think it can wait a little." She giggled.

"What do you two expect first, boy or girl."

"Boy!" Selphie shouted.  
"Girl!" Irvine called simultaneous to his wife.

The reporters laughed as they slowly ended the press conference. As the large room emptied a small group in the back came forth.

"So Mr. Kinneas, now that you're like famous, what'll happen to you friends?" Rinoa laughed mimikcing him.

Irvine winked, "Uh, who cares about you guys! I'm famous now!" He teased. Selphie leapt of the stage at the front of the room and stood by Rinoa.

"Let's enjoy while we're here in Esther everyone!" She shouted. Quistis nodded in agreement as she leaned on Seifer.

"Yes, Esther is a place full of knowledge." She chuckled.

"Knowledge shmowledge. How is their food?" Zell chirped in.

Selpihe grasped Irvine wrist as the two followed the group of Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis and Seifer out of the Presidential Palace.

Irvine held Selphie's hand as she held his, the sun rose high over Esther as the sweet smell of roses could be sensed in the air.

_The End_

00000000000000000

_Writer and Author- Selphie Kinneas_

_Owner Of Settings And Characters-Square Soft© And Square Einx©_

_Special Thanks- Rinoa Usgai Leonhart_

_A thanks to all my reviewers_

00000000000000000

_FINSHED! _I am leaving this story for reviews. I really do hope you liked my story and I know I'm obsessed with happy endings but can you blame me? Love all you reviewers, I wanted to write a special note for everyone but ummm…. What's the word well after writing soooo many chapters I got tired! LOL

Thank you everyone, again! Have a great day!_  
_


End file.
